Starting Over With A New Life
by Peyton16
Summary: A girl and her mom moves into town. They are running away from their past. The girl befriends Bella, and finds an unexpected love interest.
1. The Road Trip That Seemed To Never End

**A/N: i dont own Twilight. i just own Ashley and her mother. Please review**

Chapter 1: The Road Trip That Seemed To Never End

'What's in a future? Do you know? Can anyone answer that? Maybe not…what about this one. What's in a life? I mean, come on…What is the point in a life…in any life? What is the point in having a life and living that life in a fucked up world that is going to Hell in a hand basket…Sorry getting off topic. My bad…What is the point in having a life and living that life if you are going to end up six feet under? Anyone? Please.'

"Ashley wake up. Come on honey, we are almost there. Just three more hours on the road. It's 7:00. We'll leave in an hour. Ger ready and we'll get breakfast."

"Okay mom."

"That's getting better. In a few days it should all be gone."

"Thanks mom."

Ashley rolled onto her back to sit up watching her mother finish packing their things. She grabbed a chance of clothing for the day, shampoo and conditioner, her brush, toothbrush and her make-up kit; and walked to the bathroom and shut the door. She deposited her things on the sink and finally looked up in the mirror. Her eyes looked down to what her mother was referring to.

She reached up to touch the bruise on her cheek that was fading away, "Yep almost gone. At least it doesn't hurt anymore," she said to herself. 'That ugly green color when a bruise is almost gone. I look like Kermit the frog,' she thought. "Thanks dad," she said sarcastically.

_3 hours later…_

"Mom, how much longer?" Ashley asked looking at the compartment mirror.

"Oh another hour or so. You look fine, sweetheart. It'll be completely gone in a day or two and no one will notice."

The car was silent for 10 minutes or so.

"Do you still love Dad?"

The car stopped suddenly causing the car behind them to go around their car almost causing an accident.

"GET OFF THE ROAD BITCH!"

"Let's listen to your favorite CD," trying to ignore the question.

"But mom you hate that CD and the movie more."

"It's your favorite. I can handle the songs one more time," she said forcing a smile.

"Alright," I returned the smile then put the CD in.

_Is there anyone going to listen to my story_

_About the girl that came to stay…_

'Every time…'

_25 minutes later at a gas station…_

"I'll just be 5 minutes. I'm going in to get directions and something to eat."

"And drink."

"Yes and drink."

Ashley watched her mom go in the gas station, "And go pee right?"

"Piss off."

"Hey, that's my line."

Ashley waited outside the car. She sat on the hood waiting when a pick up truck pulled up next to where her mom parked the car. Four masculine tall boys got out of the truck. Two were in the pick up part. Three of them went inside while one stayed behind.

"Jacob you coming?"

The one called Jacob didn't take his eyes off of her. 'Yes he was looking at me,' she thought.

"No go ahead. I'm enjoying the view."

"Behave."

"Sure sure."

She looked away and watched the one giving orders go inside the gas station.

"Hot day," he said.

"Yep."

'Oh God. He is so checking me out. I just had to wear this tank-top today. Great first impression. You slut,' she thought to herself when she gave Jacob a second glance.

"What's your name?"

"Ashley."

"Mine's Jacob."

"Yeah I got that," she looked inside the store to see how long her mother would be. She was talking to one of Jacob's friends.

"So, what are you doing in La Push?"

"Passing threw. My mom and I are moving to Folks. She is getting directions to get there."

"Why Folks?"

"Excess me."

"I mean, why move to Folks. La Push is better. More exciting."

"We already bought a house there. Sorry."

"That's okay. Sometime I'll go down to see you to show you around the place.

"Who's my mom talking to?"

Jacob looked, "Oh that's Sam. Don't worry, he's cool."

"How would I know that? You are his friend. You could easily lie for him."

"He's good. He wouldn't hurt anyone. He's more into protecting than hurting."

"Let me guess. The same for you."

"Yep."

"That's very…you know I can't think of any words to describe that."

"Here they come."

"…If you keep heading south and follow the road signs. You should be there in 30 minutes," the once called Sam said.

"Thank you…"

"Sam."

"Thank you Sam. This is my daughter Ashley."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"This is my friend Jacob," Sam said introducing him and he noticed the way Jacob looked at the girl.

"We better get going. Come on honey."

"Mom!"

"Oh sorry."

Ashley was in the front seat when Jacob came up and leaned on the door, "Remember I owe you a tour."

"I'm counting down the minutes."

As they were driving away Ashley looked back to see Sam hit Jacob over the back of the head.

"Nice kids."

"Mom. I wouldn't call them kids. They looked like they were in their 20's."

"Well I thought they we still nice and cute too. Jacob was cute don't you think."

Ashley turned the music up louder.

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love, love_

_Love is all you need…_

She turned the CD off. Her mom laughed at her daughter.

"What the CD was almost done anyway."

"What ever you say honey."


	2. Moving Day

Chapter 2: Moving Day

'She's so beautiful when she sleeps. I wish I could have her forever,' Edward thought watching Bella sleep in real late on a Saturday.

"Edward," she whispered in her sleep before waking up to find him watching her in the rocking chair across the room. She stretched out reaching for him, "Why so far away?"

"Enjoying the view," he said walking toward her loving how her heart beats faster with every step he takes.

He crawled into bed with her, taking her into his arms, "This is nice," she said above a whisper.

"Yes it is."

"What time is it?"

"Almost 11:00. I thought you were going to sleep the day away."

"I'm sorry."

"No not be. I wouldn't have mind spending the day watching you sleep."

"Well I know that would be exciting for you. But I told Charlie I'll help move in the new family down the street. He said a mother and a teenage daughter our…well my age."

"Haha. Yes sounds like fun for someone of your age."

"You can help if you like."

"Would Charlie allow that?"

"I would."

"Well then I guess that's all that really matters."

XXX

"So who is supposed to help us move in?"

"The local sheriff and his daughter who is your age…"

"Don't try to make friends for me, mom. I can make them myself."

"Alright. I won't try anything."

"Does this sheriff guy know about…Dad?"

"Yes. I…ah wanted the local authorities to know just in case your father came to find us. Also if the LA authorities fail to tell us he is out of prison."

"Well I guess that's a good thing."

"Oh sweaty I'm sorry."

"No mom, its not your fault dad used us as a punching bag. It's fine. I'm not mad."

"Good because I think we are here."

Ashley saw the house and couldn't help but feel relieved, "Wow. It's…"

"I know it's small. But it's all we could afford for now. We each have a bedroom to ourselves, we have to share a bathroom but we'll deal, there's a living room, a small dinning room and a kitchen. And I think a basement."

"Its great mom, really great."

"It's a new start for us. Wonna take a look inside."

She followed her mom inside to get a look. Her mother let her choose which room to have. She choose the one with the view of the woods and plus it has a walk in closet.

"Honey I think they are here."

They went outside.

"Hello. I'm sheriff Swan but you can call me Charlie. This is my daughter Bella and…her boyfriend Edward," he didn't sound too happy about the last part, "He also came to help you move in."

"Oh thank you all for the help. I'm Jennifer Suave and this is my daughter Ashley. Come say hello."

"Ah hi."

'God mom do you have to embarrass me.'

"Why don't you three chat for a few minutes while I speak to Charlie."

"So Ashley is just you and your mom?" Bella asked.

"Ah…yeah just us two. My ah…dad died recently. That's why we moved."

'Good one Ash. Everything you say to potential friends is a lie.'

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No it's okay. I'm fine with it…now."

'Weird girl. What does she mean by "lie"?'

With Edward being a vampire and vampires have exactly hearing; he over heard what Charlie and Ashley's mom was talking about, "Everyone at my police station has been notified about your ex-husband. You and your daughter should be save here."

"Thank you sheriff Swan…"

"No please, call me Charlie. We are neighbors now or at least live in the same neighborhood."

"So, you guys go to Folks High School?"

"Yes, we're seniors," Edward answered.

"Well, that's great. I'm a senior too and I start school on Monday. At least I'll know someone."

"So, you kids ready to move in the new neighbors?" Charlie asked.


	3. First Day

Chapter 3: First Day

Monday morning came a little too quickly for Ashley. She woke up feeling really nervous and sick like she was going to vomit. She skipped breakfast against her mother's wishes and ran to catch the bus to school. Since she didn't have a car anymore.

When she got to school, she tried to find the main office to get her class schedule. She was heading in the wrong direction when she got up the courage to stop and ask for help, "Excuse me, can you point me in the right direction of the main office…um I'm a bit lost."

"A bit?" asked the blonde girl that Ashley didn't ask.

"Rose be nice," the short girl with short hair said in a sing-song voice, "Yeah, you're going the wrong way though. Turn around and head back that way. Four buildings from here."

"Thanks, I think I might have past it. My name is Ashley. I just moved here on Saturday."

"Great for you."

"I'm Alice and this is Rosalie."

"It was nice meeting you. I better get going," Ashley turned to go get her schedule.

Once she received her schedule, she was in the same place she started…lost.

"Need some help?"

"Yes, thank God. I'm so nervous; I think I'm going to puke."

"It's fine. I was nervous my first day when I moved here a year ago," Bella said.

"A new place could take a while to get used to," Edward offered. He was holding Bella's hand.

"I hope so. Hey, you wouldn't know where F106 is, would you?"

"As so happens I do. That's my first class too. Spanish this early in the morning should be illegal," Bella said.

"Don't I know it. I barley passed it at my old school. But I promised my mom. She says it looks good on a college transcript, even if you fail."

"Bella is getting an A, maybe she can tutor you," Edward suggested.

"I'm getting a high B, not an A yet."

"I don't want to intrude…"

"No that's okay I'd love to. Edward here had to tutor me in pre-cal last semester."

"Pre-cal is my specialty."

"The bell will ring soon. We should get to class," Edward said.

Other than Spanish, Ashley learned that she had English with Bella as well. Third period was Chemistry with both Bella and Edward. Fourth period was Pre-cal with Edward. Fourth period started off okay. She got assigned to sit behind Edward near the window. Then about 10 minutes in class, she found herself staring out side the window. Mr. Giles noticed and called upon her to do a problem in front of the class.

"Miss Suave, I seem to be boring you. Why don't you come forward and do the problem on the board," Mr. Giles said.

She walked up front and looked at the problem for a moment.

"Don't know the answer, do you?"

"Shh. Be quite a moment," she said. The class laughed.

She wrote the answer, the correct answer one on the board. That shut Mr. Giles up. Ashley walked back to her seat. She couldn't help but to return the smile Edward had on his face. Mr. Giles didn't call on her for the rest of the period.

Lunch came after fourth period.

"I can't believe you did the problem without using a calculator. Most people can't do that," Edward said while showing her the way to the cafeteria.

"What and you can?"

"I…pre-cal is my specialty."

"Oh, I see."

"See what?" Bella asked waiting in front of the cafeteria for them.

"Pre-cal stuff Bella, you wouldn't understand," Edward said jokingly.

"That hurt."

"I was only joking, love. I will still love you even if you fail pre-cal," he said then leaning down to give her a kiss.

Ashley felt awkward, "I'm just going to get something to eat."

Once she had gotten a lunch, she didn't know where to sit. She bumped into a kid from her Spanish class.

"Oh hey Ash. Come sit with me and my friends. They are dying to see my new girlfriend," Mike said.

"Wow girlfriend? What we just worked on a Spanish worksheet for like 15 minutes and now you think we are dating. Kind of creepy don't you think?"

"Yes well maybe a little. I was hoping you would become my girlfriend. So you, I and my current girlfriend can do the 696 sometime. You feel me?" Mike then got a little too close to rub himself up against her.

"Wow, ten feet! Ten feet!"

"Why you got to do me like that? I hear that's how you like to party."

'How did he…', "You want to see how I party now?"

"Oh, do I ever."

"Goes a little something like this," Ashley took her tray of food and shoved it into Mike's chest. Then she got real close to him and whispered, "Come near me again. And I will make sure your kids are deformed," she kicked him in the balls, "You. Feel. Me," she went around Mike to pick up her fallen water bottle.

"Ashley over here. We saved you a seat," Bella called.

She walked over to Bella's table, which she noticed was full but one seat, but she didn't go to sit down next to her. "What was that about?" Bella asked when Ashley just stood there.

"Look I'm just going to skip lunch. I'm not hungry anymore," she looked over at Mike still raising a fit about his ruined clothes.

"Is that why you tossed your food at that kid," some big guy at the table said.

She looked back to look at him, "That's complicated…I'm just going to find the library and do homework."

"That won't be as fun as hanging with us," Alice chimed in.

"Let me introduce you to my family. These are my brothers Emmett and Jasper. And this is Alice…"

"We already met," Alice interrupted.

"Yeah earlier. She was a lost little lamb," Rosalie said. Emmett smiled at her statement.

"Oh well then everyone this is Ashley," Edward finished the introductions.

"Edward you have a big family. Your parents must have been busy."

Everyone laughed, "No Carlisle and Esme adopted us. But we have been together for a long time it seems that we are blood related."

"Ashley please join us," Bella said.

Feeling surprisingly calm now, "Yeah sure," she sat next to Bella and on the other side of the one called Jasper, "So, you all are adopted. My best friend back home was adopted at 13 into an okay family, but she hated being the one known as 'the adopted kid' at school."

"Where are you from?" Bella asked.

Ashley wanted to change the subject, "Hey Edward, you going to eat that pizza?"

"No. Would you like to have it?"

"That would be the reason why I asked."

He slid over his whole tray.

"So?"

"Oh right. I'm originally from Los Vegas."

"Why did you move?" Bella asked.

Ashley looked over at Mike for a second then back to Bella, "Look what's up with the 20 questions?" she said a little too harshly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"No that's okay. You just want to get to know me and I'm just being a bitch about it. My mom and I needed a fresh start in our lives. My dad died not that long ago, we needed a change and so we packed out bags, got in the car and started driving and driving until we ended up here."

"I'm sorry about your father," Alice said.

"That's okay. What happens it Vegas. Stays in Vegas. Its not like he had it coming," everyone looked confused, "I mean…he…died of cancer. It was bound to happen," she ate her pizza now, 'Please change the subject.'

"What's your next class?" Edward asked hearing her thoughts.

"Ah, dance."

"Ooo. Really. That's what I have next. We'll be the best of friends," Alice said happily.

"Great," Ashley said forcing a smile, 'Why did I just get scared?' she asked herself.

Edward looked amused, "Alice is best in the class. Are you any good?"

"Yeah, I got some skill."

"Looks like Alice has some competition," Emmett cooed to Jasper.

"She'll always be my little ballerina," he said.

Alice glowed, "What's your specialty?" she asked.

"A little bit of everything. Ballroom, hip-hop, contemporary, and lyrical. Yours?"

"Mostly ballet and ballroom."

After lunch, Alice walked Ashley down to the dance studio.

Then the last period of the day was history and she found out that she had class with Jasper and Emmett. The teacher made her stand up in front of the class to introduce herself, "What do I like to do? Anything but this. Does that count?" Emmett and Jasper shared a small grin with each other. "You may have a seat Miss Suave." Emmett directed her to sit by him and Jasper in the back. The three of them shared a table.

At the end of the day she walked to her locker and found Bella and Edward waiting for her.

"Do you need a ride home?" Edward asked.

"No, I'll take the bus home."

"But you're a senior. Seniors don't take the bus to and from school," Bella said.

"You know you're so right. The freshmen this morning did nothing but stare. If it's not too much trouble…"

"No it's fine. You and Bella live in the same neighborhood. I have to take Bella home because she has a thing with her dad."

"Then when I'm done maybe you and I can tackle the Spanish homework. You can come over for dinner."

"Okay sounds like fun."

"Oh, I forgot to ask. How was dace class with Alice?" Edward asked.

"Scary. I mean she was scary good."


	4. After School Activities

Chapter 4: After School Activities

After Edward dropped Ashley off at her house, he drove 45 seconds more to park in front of Bella's house, "Come on Bella it shouldn't be that bad. You've been telling him that you guys haven't been spending time together. And he takes today off of work to have the night to spend with you. And then what do you do, invite the new neighbor over for dinner."

"I'm sorry, I kind of forgot about tonight. I thought the quicker I get done with spending time with Charlie, the quicker I get to spend the night with you. And Ashley made that possible."

"We have all night. Two more hours wouldn't kill you."

"I know."

"See you in a few hours."

"Bye," she leaned in to kiss him, then got out of his car and headed to her front door.

Shortly after Ashley was dropped off, her mom got home after spending the day job searching.

"Honey how was your day? I hope it was as good as mine."

"Mom we need to talk…"

Her mom caught her off, "I found a job. Can you believe it?" she was unloading a bag of groceries while still talking, "Just after one day of searching. I went down to the hospital to apply for a nursing job and they tell me that they were expecting me. I guess Sheriff Swan put a good word in for me down at Forks General Hospital. I start Wednesday…what's wrong?"

"Some kid recognized me from Nevada."

"Someone who knew your father?"

"No. Someone who knew me from my old life. I just wanted to start off here with no past. A fresh start. And no someone recognizes me. Out of all the places."

"Do I need to call Sheriff Swan or call the school?"

"No. I think he'll leave me alone. I...ah left an impression on him that he won't think about coming near me. I saw him later and he turned a 180 in hallway with his tail in between his legs just to get away from me."

"Well if he starts something let me know and I'll call the Sheriff…"

"Mom, we don't need to always turn towards Sheriff Swan. I don't want to owe him anything."

"Honey, I think the police department are different here than in Vegas."

"A pig is a pig"

After dropping Bella off at home, Edward drove home. Once he parked his car and got in the house, "That new girl got quite a kick…for a human," Emmett said from the coach.

"That she does," Edward replied.

"There's a new student at school. And one her first day she already got into a fight," Esme said coming into join the rest of the family.

"It looked more like self defense to me. Mike was lusting over her and she was terrified. Not afraid of him but of what he said," Jasper said.

"What did he say?" Carlisle asked looking up from a medical book.

Edward explained.

"If you ask me, he deserved it," Alice said.

"Ashley thought that Mike knew her from before she moved here. From what she was thinking her past wasn't that great."

"And she moved to a town where vampires live to escape an ugly past. Good luck. Besides you know our luck with new girls at out school," Rosalie said from her spot in Emmett's lap. Causing Edward to growl.

"Behave you two. I just got the place looking back to normal after your fight the other day," Esme said.

"And the place looks lovely dear," Carlisle said.

"Well I like Ashley," Jasper spoke up.

"Yeah she has this spark about her," Emmett commented and himself a punch from Rosalie.

"Dad I hope you don't mind that I invited Ashley over for dinner."

"Ashley the new neighbor?"

"Yeah. Is it okay?"

"You're not having fun hanging out with your dad"

"Dad, I like spending time with you. You know that. It's just that Ashley is in my Spanish class and I noticed she is really behind, so I offered to tutor her for a while."

"That was nice of you, Bells. Yeah, its okay."

"Thanks dad. Next time I'll check with you first."

"I'm sure you will. When she coming over?"

"Soon."

A few minutes later Bella went to go answer the door, "Hey Ashley, come on in."

"Thanks. You know earlier when you guys dropped me off; I should have asked where you lived. Since I had no idea. So I decided to go with the one with a Sheriff's portal car sitting out front."

"Good guess," Bella laughed.

Charlie walked in, "That's always a dead give away. Did your mom and you finally get all settled in?"

"Yeah my mom did the final touches this morning while I was at school before going out. She didn't want me to ruin anything. That reminds me, my mom wanted to invite you guys over for dinner Thursday night, as thanks for helping us move in. I told her a fruit basket was good enough but no…Edward can come too, since he helped too."

"Does Edward have to be invited too?" Charlie asked.

"Dad!"

"Sorry Bells."

"No, I guess he doesn't have to."

"I'll be there."

"My room is up stairs. We can study up there."

"What about dinner?" Charlie asked.

"It's in the oven. Call us down in 20 minutes."

"Alright. I'll just watch the game."

They started going up stairs. Ashley followed Bella to her room, "I better set the alarm on my cell. Dad will forget. When a game is on nothing else exists."

"I'm like that when I'm watching a movie or my favorite TV show. When 'So You Think You Can Dance' is on nothing else matters."

"So you're into the whole dancing scene."

"It's not a scene. It's the way of life. I can't live without it. Like you and Edward, nothing else matters."

"Yeah okay, I can relate."

They sat down together on the bed and started to study Spanish, "Oh, preterit verbs. My favorite."

Twenty minutes passed. They went down stairs, while Bella tried to drag Charlie from the TV, Ashley went to set the table for three. When she finally found the plates she turned to put them on the table. She looked up to see someone standing outside the double glass doors. She screams and drops the glass plates.

Bella and Charlie came running into the kitchen, "What happened?" Charlie asked.

"I thought I saw someone standing behind the glass door."

"What did the person look like?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. She was there then I blink and she wasn't there anymore."

"She?" Bella whispered.

"Oh god, I'm sorry about the plates."

"I'll get the dust pan and broom," Bella said absent minded as she went to the closet down the hall while pulling out her cell phone.

"Ashley its okay. As long as you didn't hurt yourself. Are you sure it wasn't your dad?" Charlie asked with a whisper.

"I'm positive Sheriff; it was a woman I saw."

"Please call me Charlie. Bella where is the broom?" Charlie called.

"Coming," Bella called back. Few seconds later she appeared with the dust pan and broom.

"Good. Here I'll clean. I don't want you girls getting hurt."

"I'm sorry again."

"It's okay. Just finish setting the table."

They set the table in silence while Charlie cleaned. What he and Ashley weren't aware of that while Bella was down the hallway in the closet; she called Edward to tell him that Ashley might have seen Victoria. Edward told Bella he and his family were on their way. By the time they sat down to eat, all of the Cullens were outside doing surveillance around the area with Edward and Alice behind to watch the house. Bella would know because she kept on looking out the window until she saw him. She finally did.

"So, who was she?" Ashley asked.

"What?" Bella almost shrieked.

"The red-head I saw outside your house. Is she like a crazy neighbor who likes to lurk around?"

"I don't think our neighbors lurk," Charlie said at the same time Bella asked, "Red-head?"

"Are you sure you know your neighbors Sheriff? Back in Nevada lurking was a past time."

"Yeah, she lives down the street with her sister. She's not all there," Bella said.

"I've never seen her."

"You're always at work."

"That's because you're the Sheriff, Sheriff. It comes with the territory," Ashley said. Charlie gave her a look, "And I'll be quite now."

They ate in silence. After dinner, Charlie went back to watching the game and the girls cleaned and washed up. They went back up to Bella's room. They were studying for Spanish for about 30 minutes, "Is someone's heart not into reflexive verbs," Ashley asked Bella.

"No, I'm thinking about something else."

"I don't blame you," she closed her books, "What are you thinking about? Oh, I'm sorry. Who are you thinking about?"

"That's not fair. We are here for your grade."

"Screw my grade. Spill!"

"What are we screwing?" someone asked from the window.

"Crap!"

"Shit Edward! Give us a heart attack," Ashley said, "Is this some kind of booty call. Because I can leave."

Bella blessed looking at Edward, "No, nothing like that. Just coming to say goodnight."

"You have heard of the telephone. You know the thing where you push buttons and then you get to talk to someone at long distances," Ashley said sarcastically.

"Yes. I've heard of it," Edward said smiling.

"Hey, how'd you get up here anyway? It's the second floor."

"The tree."

"De-voided boyfriend. I like it. Crap, its nine. I got to go home."

"Edward will walk you," Bella said. She didn't know if Victoria was still out there.

"No that's okay. It's a 3 and ½ minute walking. I can be home in under a minute if I run. But I don't see that happening," she said while packing her books in her book bag.

"She'll make it home alright," Edward was trying to reassure her.

"See you love birds tomorrow. And thanks," she headed down stairs.

"Bye."

"See you tomorrow."

Ashley walked by the living room where Charlie was, "Bye Sheriff."

"It's Charlie."

"Yeah not happening," she opened and closed the door behind her.

Back upstairs in Bella's room, "Is it okay for her to walk home alone?"

"She's not alone. Carlisle will make sure she gets home safe."

Outside on Bella's front porch, Ashley put down her bag to put on her jacket, "Gash Todo, this isn't Vegas anymore. It's like a freaking cold wave here." She began to walk home. She stood underneath the street lamps. When she passed by some trash cans, a cat ran out, scarring her, "Jesus pussy cat. I hate cats." Then she thought she had heard something in the few trees by someone's house. She looked for any sign of movement; she didn't see anything, "Probably the stupid cat," she heard it again, "Okay. Home. Now. No time like the present."

She finally got to her front door; she dug around in her bag looking for her keys. She dropped her keys once she found them, "Stupid." She unlocked the door and got in her house. Once inside she relocked the door. She found her mom already went to bed. She decided to do the same.

Once Carlisle was sure Ashley got safely into her house, he decided to regroups with the others.

"She get home?" Esme asked in the woods behind Bella's house.

"Yes dear. And it seems I wasn't the only one."

The pack came into the clearing. Two wolves came forward, "Its Sam and Jacob," Edward said. He had left Bella at her house. Victoria was long gone.

"Jacob says they caught her sent at the border heading this way. They went after her," Edward said, "Yes Victoria is gone now. No I don't know why she came here. She must have been testing the time of response."

"Will she try again?" Carlisle asked.

"I can't see," Alice said.

Edward was smiling at something Jacob was thinking, "What is it Edward?" Emmett asked.

"It seems that Jacob has finally imprinted. He imprinted on Ashley. Bella will be pleased," Edward said.

Jacob growled, "She'll be happy for you Jake, that you finally found someone else to bug. I know that I am."

"That just made things even more interesting," Jasper said.

"I know you can't help it Jacob," Edward said, "You and your pack should get back. I will stay with Bella to keep an eye on her. Do what ever your heart desires."

"What?" Esme asked.

"He wanted permission from Sam to keep an eye on Ashley. Sam said it was fine."

Edward went back to Bella and also to fill her in. The rest of the Cullens went back home. Jacob stayed to watch Ashley's house and the pack went back to portal.


	5. Haunted Love Past

Chapter 5: Haunted Love Past

"Well Mrs. Howard didn't have to give us a shit load of homework. I mean who wants to do Spanish homework on a Thursday night. I have better things to do," Ashley said to Bella.

They were on their way to English, "Only because of dinner tonight with me and Charlie at your house."

"It's a good reason isn't?"

"Yeah, I guess. Did Mr. Summers tell your class about the fieldtrip for History class on Friday?"

"Yup can't wait. Fieldtrips equals no tarea."

Lunch had finally come that day. Ashley started to sit at the Cullens' table everyday. She was listening to her iPod.

'Go home and get stoned

Sex is so much better when you're mad at me'

"Ashley," Bella said getting her attention, "iPods are not aloud at school, unless your goal is to have the thing taken away from you."

"This is the reason I choose to sit with my back to the window. I can see if teachers are coming," she went back to listening to music.

"Smart," Emmett said while playing with his food on his plate with a fork.

Eric, who is in charge of the newspaper at school, came over to talk to Ashley, "Crap," she said under her breathe once she spotted him.

"I thought I told you…"

"Yeah, I know what you said about the cover story I wanted to do on you. I could boil myself in a large broiling pile of lard and that would be more interesting cover story than interviewing you. And then, my personal favorite was when I tried to take a picture of you for the story. You told me where I could shove my camera…"

"Did you want to hear it again?" she said deadpan as she leaned toward him with an evil look in her eyes.

Everyone at the Cullen, excluding Ashley and Eric, started to laugh.

"No that's okay. I want to know if I could do a different interview for the story. I heard that you knew someone from your other school, which died over seas in the war. We wanted to get the point of view of the girlfriend left at home."

"Where did you hear that from?" she asked quietly.

"It was in your school records. When students see a councilor at school, it's recorded. Though for some reason your records were really hard to get my hands on."

"You had no right looking at my records. No you can't have an interview. It's personal. And you know where you can shove it," she gathered her things, "Alice, I'll see you at dance class," she turned up her iPod louder and walked by a teacher who tried to stop her. But Ashley just kept on walking.

Edward heard Ashley's thoughts, 'Jason.' He also heard Eric's thoughts, 'Jason Kay was killed while station in Iraq. He was only 19. Pour Ashley, she didn't get the change to marry him.'

"What was that all about?" Rosalie asked.

Eric answered, "Her and her high school boyfriend were engaged to be married after he returned home after serving his two years. He didn't survive his two years. Tell her I'm sorry I pushed to hard. I just got excited about the story."

"Yeah sure thing Eric," Bella said. Once Eric left, "I had no idea. She never talked about it."

"She's not the type of person to talk about her past. None of us knew. Not even me, this was the first time she thought about it," Edward said.

Jasper spoke up, "She's the type of person who tries to hide her feelings. And she was in some serious overload trying to hide her feelings."

"Yeah and she's going to lose it during dace class," Alice said.

"Did you see something?" Bella asked.

"Nothing I can't handle."

Alice went to dance class to find Ashley sitting in a corner with her music blaring. She had already changed her clothing.

"Come on class get changed. We have just a few more lyrical dances to do then we can movie on to hip-hop. First up is Ashley. We can finally see how creative she is."

Ashley moved from her seat to set up for her lyrical dance. She got a table and chair; and put them up in the center of the dance floor. She got out of her bag a bottle of water that said 'VODKA' on it and a bottle of Flintstone vitamins that said 'VIKADIN'. She handed her bag and CD to someone, "its number six."

The song _Tourniquet_ by **Evanescence** blared from the stereo.

"That was…I can't explain it. You see class, when you use tears in performing to make the dance more real. It shows the emotion of it all…"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Banks, but I need a moment can I…"

"Yes go ahead, and take the hall pass."

Ashley left without the hall pass to go to the girl's locker room. Once in there she ran some cold water in the sink and splashed some water in her face. She looked at herself in the mirror. She hated seeing herself like this; showing weakness; crying. She made a fist and punched the mirror without thinking, she broke the mirror and she cut her hand pretty bad. Once the act was done, she instantly regretted doing it.

"Ow. Ow," she sat against the wall holding her hand that was bleeding too much.

Alice walked in a moment afterward, "Hey you forgot," seeing Ashley on the floor and smelling the blood, "Your hall pass," she went over to her, "What happened?"

"I didn't mean to do it. It was an accident."

"Let me see," reaching for Ashley's hand.

"No. It hurts too much."

"I bet. I'm going to get some help. You probably need to go to the hospital to get some stitches."

Alice went with Ashley to the hospital. Once she was settled in an exam room, Alice called Carlisle to treat her.

Alice sat with her while they were waiting for Carlisle to arrive, "They didn't have to call 911 and have an ambulance take me to the hospital. You could have driven me here."

"And have blood stains in my car. I don't think so. Besides, we got here didn't we?"

"Yeah and now my life is even more embarrassing."

"It was just a ride to the hospital. Maybe you shouldn't have gotten into a fight with a mirror in the first place. And your life isn't half bad; you'll get over this in a day or two."

"Not exactly what I was referring to."

"What…"

Carlisle walked in the exam room, "Sorry for the wait. I was with another patient. I'm Doctor Cullen."

Ashley who hasn't looked up from the floor yet to look at him, "That's okay Doc. It's not like I'm bleeding to death or anything."

Carlisle chuckled, "I wouldn't call it 'bleeding to death'. Is this a friend of yours, Alice?"

"Yes. Her name is Ashley Suave. She's the new kid at school."

"Well Ashley lets take a look at your hand," he said rolling a chair over to sit down in front of her. She was sitting on the edge of the exam table.

He reached for her hand, "Hey, ow! Watch it Doc," she said finally looking at him. She looked him in the eye and started to blush. She also found herself to be speechless, "What…what did you say your name was? Doctor Cullen?"

"Yes."

"As in Alice Cullen?" she asked looking over at her.

"Yes. Alice is my daughter."

"Aren't you a bit young to be having a teenage daughter? What are you like fresh out of Med School? You look like you're 25 or 26 years old?"

"Alice is my adopted daughter."

"Oh right. Edward told me they all were adopted. I forgot. Must be the whole blood loss thing. I'm feeling a bit dizzy."

"This leads us back to you being here because you're hurt. May I see your hand?"

Ashley looked at him, "Yeah sure," giving him her hand, "Knock yourself out."

Carlisle examined her hand, "You're going to need stitches but first I'm going to clean the cut and make sure they're isn't any glass fragments embedded in there," he got up to get the stuff he needed and pulled over a small rolling table, "Set your hand here, Ashley. Flat please, for I can see it better."

She did as she was told, "Ow! God damn it!"

"I'm sorry. I know it hurts, but you might feel some discomfort before I can numb your hand for the stitches."

"Did someone call my mom? She might freak if I came home with stitches without her knowing. Doc might feel some discomfort," she said the last part sarcastically.

"I will go and see if a nurse called her," Alice offered and left the room.

"Can I ask what happened to your hand?"

"I…ah got into a fight with a mirror in the girls locker room, and the mirror won."

"That tends to happen. Why did you punch a mirror?"

"I had a bad day."

"Did you mean to hurt yourself?"

"What are you a shrink too? It was an accident. I didn't mean to do it. I wasn't thinking of the consequences."

"And do you do actions without thinking of the consequences a lot?"

"Not for a long time."

Alice came back, "I called your mother. She is on her way. I bumped into Edward and Bella out in the hallway. They heard what happened threw the great vine that you went mental at school. Their words, not mine."

"Everyone at school already knows. Great. They can come in."

"Bella doesn't do so great with blood. She's waiting until Carlisle is done stitching you up."

"Oh."

"Which I'm about ready for. Now, I'm going to numb you so you won't feel anything."

"Go for it Doc."

When Carlisle was done with Ashley's stitches, he mother showed up and started freaking out; "Mom it's not that bad," Alice took this as a sign to leave the room.

"Not that bad. Honey, that's like three inches of stitches."

"Three and a half inches. I'm Doctor Cullen," he went to shake her hand.

"Did you have to tell her that?"

"I'm Ashley's mom, Jennifer Suave," she said.

"Your daughter will be in pain for a while. She should come back and see me in two and a half weeks to remove the stitches. And for no reason at all is she to scratch the area around the stitches. No matter how itchy it gets. I will prescribe a cream. I would also like to prescribe pain medication for one week."

"That might be a problem Doctor."

"Why would that be a problem?"

"In the past she has had a problem with pain medication."

"It's not in her medical records here," looking down to take another look at the papers.

Ashley spoke up, "Some things are best not known. And it was more than just a problem, Doc. I was really addicted to pain killers."

"Oh I see. So I like Tylenol will do just fine."

"Tylenol. Way to knock the edge off," Ashley said sarcastically, "Sorry," once she saw the look her mom gave her.

Carlisle wrote the prescription for the itching cream, "Now, I want you to keep that bandage on at least twenty-four hours. Here is the prescription. I will go get the release papers."

Once Carlisle left the room, "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"We will as soon as we get home."

Bella, Alice and Edward came in, "Bella I'm sorry, but we are going to have to cancel dinner tonight. We have something we need to discuses just between the two of us."

"That's okay Mrs. Suave. I'll tell my dad."

"Thank you dear. I better go and sign the release papers and get you home."

This left Ashley alone with her friends, "I know you have questions. I'm just not ready to answer them. It's a long story that one day I might tell you guys. Just not tonight. Tonight, I'm emotionally exhausted."

Bella went over to her and hugged Ashley, "Take your time. We'll be here."

"Thanks."

"Honey, its time to go."

"And my day isn't even over yet. See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye," they said.


	6. Fieldtrip

Chapter 6: Fieldtrip

Friday had finally come for Ashley, this day would finally end her horrible first week of school. But of course, the day wasn't going to start well for her.

"Need help?" she heard Bella ask.

"Oh God yes I do. My hand hurts so much."

"We heard you from the parking lot, using every word in the book," Edward said.

"Yeah well, I'm injured. So, it's like a free pass."

"What happened last night?"

"My mom ripped me a new one from here to Sunday school. Which is only two days away, so shouldn't be that bad. And I'm pretty much grounded until Judgment Day. According to my mother, it's going to be awhile. I'm only allowed to do school things and work things, but since I don't have a job. It's not really a lot of things."

"So the fieldtrip…"

"Fieldtrips are A-OKAY. It falls under school things. So, how much control damage do you think I need to do…Never mind, that would take too much energy. Let the brats of the school think whatever. Just don't believe what they say, considering none of it will be true. No one knows me…I would kill for a something right now."

"Carlisle didn't prescribe you pain meds?" Bella asked.

"Who?"

"Doctor Cullen," Bella answered.

"No my mom said to the Doc that won't be necessary. I'm allergic to a lot of medicines. So I'm taking Tylenol. Carlisle, huh? That's a weird name."

"It's an old family name passed down through his family," Edward said.

"Don't get me wrong, it's a cool name. Really original."

"I'll tell him that."

"Don't!" she shouted, "I mean please, you don't have to."

"So, I'll meet you guys in front over there in about twenty minutes for the fieldtrip," Edward said.

"Yeah. Ashley and I have Spanish homework to turn in and get homework for Monday," Bella said.

"Which I think is totally not necessary. We just had homework."

"Mrs. Howard did say that we will have homework everyday," Bella said.

"Then I'm really in the wrong class."

Twenty minutes later, Ashley and Bella were walking toward the building the history class was in. The fieldtrip had something to do with a museum and then going out to lunch in Port Charles. Edward was there waiting with Jasper. Only three history classes were going today and then next Friday the other three classes. And it so happened that Alice, Emmett and Rosalie were part of the other group. Jasper looked a little disappointed that Alice wasn't with him. He didn't look complete without her. They go together like two matching lamps.

In class the day before she was pared off with Jasper to fill out the three pages of worksheets, every partner group had to complete before the day was over. Bella and Edward are from another history class, so of course they are partners.

Bella and Edward got onto a bus first. Jasper followed them and then Ashley followed Jasper. Of course Bella and Edward sat together, Bella by the window and Edward was on the outside. Jasper sat across from Edward's seat. She stood there for a second before sitting down in the seat in front of Bella. When Jasper spoke for the first time to Ashley, she was surprised that he had a southern accent, "You can sit with me if you like. Since we're partners." And that was all it took. She was in love with his southern accent, 'He's from the south? Cool!'

"Sure," she said trying to act cool and hide how excited she was.

Jasper moved over by the window. Then all he did was just star out the window, "You want to switch? So you could talk to Edward," Ashley asked him.

He leaned forward in his seat to look over at Bella and Edward to see that they were lost in each other with the conversation they were having, "It doesn't look like Edward is up to talking with anyone else at the moment," he leaned back against the seat and continued to look out the window.

There was silence between them as the bus started to move, "Awkward," she whispered. She looked over at him to see him smiling out the window, "So, Jasper I'm sorry but you have to do all the writing for the assignment. My hand is extra score today after…yesterday's accident. Is that okay with you?"

He just nodded.

Ashley was about to give up on talking to him when, "Don't mind Jasper," Edward whispered while looking at her, "He doesn't like to talk much."

"I can tell," she whispered back while pulling out her ipod. She was thinking, 'Fine two can play this game. I'll ignore you too. Ja-Ass-Face,' looking over at him, 'Okay maybe too harsh.'

What takes about an hour drive to Port Charles turned into an hour and an half, because it's Friday and it's the busiest day for traffic. They got to the museum and started the tour after everyone used the restroom. Edward, Bella, Jasper and Ashley walked in their group. Edward and Jasper were writing the answers, with the girls giving some answers.

The tour guide led them to a hallway with paintings along both sides of the hallway. Ashley stopped to look at a painting about the Salem Witch Trials. The group was moving on but the teacher, Mr. Martin, noticed she had stopped. He got her attention by asking, "What do you think the Salem Witch Trials was all about, Miss Suave?" And of course this got everyone's attention.

"I," she hesitated, "I was just looking."

"Come on now. You officially stopped for a reason. What are your thoughts?"

'Now I remember why I don't like this class,' she thought.

"_What are your thoughts?"_

"I think it was a tragic event. A horrific time in our nations past. All those innocent people who died, because of a few girls didn't want to get into trouble. So they blamed someone else. Also the witch trials show that being different is a bad thing. If you did something different than everyone else, you were called a witch. Or if you believed in something no one else did, you were a witch. A tiny bit of independence was frowned upon. So the witch trials suck. It was all a bunch of bullshit."

Everyone started to laugh, "Thank you, Miss Suave. We could have done without the last part."

"Well, you asked me what I thought."

"Sorry, we can continue now," ignoring her last comment.

She rolled her eyes as Mr. Martin and the tour guide continued on. She saw that Bella was waiting for her. She joined her, "What an ass!" they caught up with Edward and Jasper, "Next time I won't say anything."

"I like your answer," Bella said.

"I thought it was original," Edward said.

Jasper turned around to face the three of them, "Most people would have said 'because they were witches.' But it seems that your answer was given a lot of thought like you believe in it," he turned to continue walking but this time he was walking beside Ashley, "Do you believe in witchcraft and spells?" he said with a sparkle in his eye as he was looking down at her.

"No. I mean it could be possible. When I was younger I went through a religious crisis when my grandparents died so close together. So I studied all of them, religions I mean, I also looked into Wicca. Wiccans are pretty interesting but I had to stop because I was freaking out my mom."

"That seems reasonable when you lose someone that close to you. You start to question everything," Jasper said.

"And know? Do you believe in God or a God?" Edward asked.

"No. I quite believing in Him a long time ago," she said as she walked a little faster.

Edward read Ashley's mind as she said that, 'Not since he became a bastard and touched me,' he looked horrified.

"Edward, what is it?" Jasper asked.

"Victoria?"

"No, Bella, not Victoria. What Ashley was thinking?"

"What?"

"I'm not sure. I get bits and pieces that don't add up."

Later around noon, "After lunch you guys can have the rest of the afternoon to yourselves. Don't go off on your own, stay in groups, and be back here at 3:00. I want to be on the bus and back at the school before 5:00."

"Cool! The only reason I got out of bed this morning," Ashley said.

"He maybe an ass, but he's true to his word," Bella said while sitting down with her food.

"Amen to that my sister," everyone looked at her, "You know if you believe in that sort of thing. So, where to first?"

"How about clothes shopping?" Edward said with a wicked grin.

Jasper laughed.

"Is that Bella's favorite pass time?"

"No."

"Oh yeah, especially with Alice," Jasper teased.

"Shopping it is," Bella didn't look pleased by this, "Are you two going to eat?" Ashley asked referring to Edward and Jasper.

After lunch they walked down the street until they started to hit some shops. They walked into a place called 'Fashion Bug'. Ashley started to grab something for both of them to try on. She handed Bella some things, but she handed the items over to Edward because she refused to try anything on. Ashley noticed she was handing the clothes over to Edward, so she just started to give him the clothes to hold on to for Bella to try on. Jasper looked a little left out so she handed some clothing she wanted to try on for herself to him to hold. He looked like a pro holding shirts in one hand and pants on the other.

"Bella, just try this shirt on with these pants."

"That's a dress."

"Yeah if you wear it by itself and want to be a slut."

"Fine. I'll try the shirt with pants."

"Great. I'm going to try on this purple dress."

They went into their own dressing rooms. Edward leaned over toward Jasper from where he was sitting, "Is this what it's like to go shopping with Alice?"

Jasper just smiled, "Worse."

Bella came out first. She looked at herself in the mirror, "Does this look okay?"

"Bella you look wonderful in everything."

"Edward you have to say that."

"Yeah he does. But I'll tell you the truth if I can get this dress zipped."

"Do you need help?" Edward asked.

"Ah, not from you."

"Here open up," Bella ordered.

Ashley opened the door just a crack for Bella to come in. At the same time Jasper's cell phone rings, "I just can't reach the zipper. Can you?" She looked over her shoulder at Bella. Bella was just looking at Ashley's bare back. Then Ashley remembered.

"What happened?"

"What?" Ashley was playing numb.

"What?" Bella repeated, "Your scares all over your back."

"Forget it. I didn't want to try on this dress anyway," she started to take the dress off.

"Ashley, tell me."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But we're friends."

"I barely know you Bella, I just moved here less than a week ago. I don't want to tell you all my secrets."

"You don't have to. I want to know what happened, because I'm worried."

"My dad he…when he was alive he was a very mean person when he had a few drinks. When he was drinking he would hit me, beat me. But not my mom. I wouldn't let him lay a hand on her."

"I'm sorry," Bella said as she put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah me too," she said with tears in her eyes, "That's why I don't like to talk about."

"Okay…You want to try that dress on now."

"Ah yeah. After that almost break down. If I had a real break down, I would have torn this place up."

Bella zipped the purple dress up and they both walked out. Ashley spun around twice, "So too purple?"

"Alice says you should buy it," Jasper said.

"But she hasn't even seen it on me."

"Alice usually has a good instinct about this sort of thing."

"Well I do like it," looking at herself, "Okay, why the hell not."

"She also has invited you over to our house to meet our parents."

"I'm not good with parents…And besides I'm grounded until the end of the world."

"She said that she's going to go over to your house and talk to your mom."

"Alright, but she's going to be disappointed. Are you going to buy that?"

"Just the shirt," Bella answered.

They changed back to their clothes and went to pay for their items. Then they went to 'Bath and Body Works'. Ashley and Bella bought a few items on clearance. Then they went to an old records place for Edward and Jasper not to lose their minds with all the girl shopping. It was almost time to go to catch the bus, but the girls insisted on going to Starbucks. And since the girls were out of money, Edward paid.

They caught the bus just in time. Ashley and Bella sat together for the ride back, leaving Jasper and Edward. Bella ended falling asleep half way back. She laid her head on Edward's lap across the aisle. Ashley talked a little bit with Edward and Jasper before falling asleep herself against the window.


	7. The Dinner Party

**_A/N: Sorry I have not updated for a while. Enjoy!_**

**_I do not own Twilight. I own the OC Ashley._**

Chapter 7:

**The Dinner Party**

It was around six-o-clock before the bus got back toForksHigh School. It was already hard and didn't see her mom's car anywhere. But she sure did seeAlicejumping up and down from excitement she couldn't keep in any longer.

Aliceran over to Ashley and gave her a quick hug, "I talked to your mom and she said you can come over to meet our parents and have dinner. You just have to be home by nine."

"Really, how were you able to convince her of that?"

"I just asked nicely."

"Wow, my mom getting soft with age. Who knew? I guess I'm going to need. Bella's coming too right?" the thought of being alone with them kind of scared her.

"No, Bella has to be home tonight. She's not allowed to see me outside of school," Edward answered, "Though he never anything about driving you to and from school."

Edward and Bella walked hand and hand to his car, "See you later," Edward called.

"Come on, we better get going. We only have you for a couple of hours. You are going to get along with everyone, I just know it. You already get along with Edward and Jasper,"Alice said taking Ashley's hand and walking her over to their car.

"I haven't done anything to her to change that," Jasper said but then wished to take it back.

"Well, that's something to say."

XXX

Jasper drove withAlicein the front seat with Ashley in the back just staring at the couple and seeing how in love they were with each other. It almost made her jealous and then sad, 'Why can't I be happy like that?' she thought to herself.

At that moment Jasper looked at her through the review mirror, "Are you okay back there?" he asked. This in turn causedAliceto turn around to look at her.

"Yeah," she looked away, "I'm great. I'm just little nervous meeting your parents. Well, I already met the Doc but outside the hospital is a little weird."

"Well, don't be. Everything will be fine. Trust me, I know these things,"Alicesaid turning around. She then had this look in her eye. A far away look. Jasper knew this look all too well.

"Alice," Jasper whispered.

But Alice just smiled back at him.

They drove up to the most beautiful house Ashley has ever scene in her life. The type of house you only see in the movies, "This is where you live?" she asked no one in particular as the car was shut off.

"Yes."

"In the middle of the forest?" she asked again as the three of them were getting out of the car.

"Yes," Jasper answered this time with a little chuckle in this voice.

"Damn, are you for real? This is awesome. I wish I could live in a place like this. It's a thing of beauty," she said as they were walking up the drive way and up to the front door.

"Be sure to tell Esme that," Jasper said.

"Who?" Ashley asked as they walked in.

The three of them walked into the living room area. There sitting on the couches and chairs were the rest of the Cullens Ashley has seen around school but never actually talked to them. She then saw the Carlisle standing next to a tall slender woman. The woman moved foreword.

"You must be Ashley. Jasper, Alice, and Edward have told me so much about you," the woman said.

"This is our mother, Esme,"Alicesaid.

"Oh. Mrs. Cullen, you have the most beautiful home," Ashley said.

"Please call me Esme. I understand you have already met my husband," she said.

"Yes I have. Doc, how's it going?"

He just smiled at her, "How is the hand?"

"It's alright."

"Please have a seat. Can I get you anything?" Esme asked.

"No, I'm fine," she answered.

"You know Emmett and Rosalie. They are a year ahead of you in school."

Emmett sat across from her with Rosalie by his side, "Hello," he held out his hand to shake. She took it and shook his hand quickly.

"Hi," Rosalie said forced, "When is dinner ready?"

"About another fifteen minutes or so."

"Great," Rosalie said.

"Ashley, how do you like Forks?"

XXX

Fifteen minutes went by. Dinner was ready. Edward had just arrived back home.

The Cullen family and Ashley sat at the long black table near the patio windows that looked for the Esme sat at the ends of the long black table. OnCarlisle's right side sat Rosalie and Emmett. OnCarlisle's left side sat Edward, Ashley, Jasper andAlice.

"It looks wonderful, dear,"Carlislesaid.

"I agree with the Doc. I'm so hungry, I could almost eat a horse," Ashley said.

"Grizzly bear for me," Emmett added winning a smile from Rosalie.

Everyone ate a few bites when Edward looked out the large patio window he was facing and suddenly said, "Everyone move!"

Ashley didn't quite register what Edward had said when a large brown reddish wolf came in through the window breaking glass everywhere. Before the large wolf was able to run into the table where the Cullens and Ashley was sitting at, the Cullens ran out of the way. Edward grabbed Ashley and carried her to safety. Edward had placed her on the floor and using his body to protect her from flying window glass. The wolf ran through the table, breaking it like it was nothing. Before stopping right in front where Edward carried Ashley to the side to get out of the way.

Ashley was scared out of her mind.

Edward, along with the rest of the Cullen gathered around Ashley to protect her from the large wolf. Hissing and yelling at the wolf to back off. Edward went to stand in front of the Cullens.

"Jake, its okay. We have no intentions of hurting her," he was talking to the wolf like it understood him.

"Calm down. We did not bring her here to eat her. She is not afraid of us. She is perfectly fine as you can see," he said to the wolf.

"Eat me?" Ashley whispered. She looked very confused as Esme helped her up.

"Jake, please. Calm down. You are the one who is scaring her right now. Just look at her," he said as he pointed back at her.

The large wolf focused his attention toward Ashley this time. The wolf began to back off a little. The wolf started to transform back into a human. The human grabbed his pants from his hip to put them on. Ashley walked foreword through the crowd of the Cullens, not believing what she was seeing. She stopped walking as she came to stand next to Edward.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah, it's me," he laughed a bit.

"What the Hell," Ashley said as fainted.


	8. The Wolf Secret

Chapter 8:

The Wolf Secret

When Ashley opened her eyes, she found herself on a soft white couch. She didn't remember how she got there. She started to freak out.

"Its okay," Edward said to her as he sat next to her lying form on the couch.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"Calm down, you'll alright," Carlisle said to her as he sat down in the same place Edward was, "You don't remember what happened?"

At this point all the Cullens were sitting or standing around in the room.

"I remember coming over and sitting down to eat when…" she stopped talking when Jacob came into her view. She sat up fast, screamed, and pointed at him, "You…you were a…" she didn't know what to say.

"A wolf," Jacob said to her.

"Jasper," Carlisle said.

Ashley suddenly felt calmer, "What the Hell happened? How can you turn into a dog?"

"I think I told you wolf."

"Jacob that doesn't matter right now," Edward said, "I think you owe her an explanation."

"You think," Ashley said.

"Can you guys give me a moment?" Jacob asked indicating for them to leave the room.

"I don't think that is a good idea. I can't see what is going to happen," Alice said.

"Right? Like when you saw giantor over there destroying the house," Rosalie said.

"That's don't what I said, Rose," Alice said.

"Guys, please, can some tell me what's going on here. Or I'm just going to walk out right now," Ashley said.

"No, please I don't think it's a good idea for you to leave and be by yourself right now," Carlisle said, "Jacob, please, have a seat," he said pointing across from the couch directing from where Ashley had sat up.

He did what the vampire asked him, "Where do I begin?"

"How about start from the beginning? Like, maybe, you can turn into a freaking dog," Ashley half yelled at him.

"Yes, I can turn into a _wolf_. It runs through the Quileute line. My ancestors were able to transform into wolves when our enemy, the cold ones, are ever around. The gene passes through the generations and reappears when needed. It is a way to protect our people from the cold ones. It starts with a fever; you transform and become part of the pack that night."

"The pack?"

"Yes, the gene is passes down in many Quileute families. We are stronger with many."

She leaned foreword and whispered, "But…you turn into a dog."

Jacob hung his head, "Yes. Can't you just listen to me?"

She stood up to walk away, "If you hadn't noticed, I did dog boy. I'm sorry if I can't wrap my head around this. It's not everyday you meet someone who can _transform into a dog_," she tried to walk past Emmett to get into the other room when he stopped her.

When she realized she couldn't leave, she turned around to start pacing. She couldn't sit still, "I need some air. I can't breathe," Jacob walked over to comfort her, "Don't touch me," she turned from him to go sit pack down on the couch. She didn't see how hurt he looked.

She bought her legs up to hold them, "I need a drink,"

Jacob came to sit back down in front of her, "You and me both."

She looked at him, "You can turn into a dog."

Emmett and Jasper laughed.

"It's not funny," Ashley and Jacob said at the same time. They looked at each other and cracked a smile.

"Why? Why do you turn into a wolf?"

Jacob smiled when she used the right word, "I thought I just explained it."

"No, I know how. But why a wolf? Why not a bear or a lion? Or something friendlier, like a dog. You know if you have to protect mankind, why not turn into man's best friend? That's what they do."

Jacob looked at her amazed, "I don't know why a wolf. It's a Native American thing."

A few moments of silence passed between the two of them. They stared at each other. They didn't even notice that the Cullens left the room.

Jacob broke the silence first, "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, I'm fine physically. I think I was more shocked than anything. It's not everyday you see a dog turn into a naked boy."

"Can you call me something else besides dog or dog boy?"

"Can I call you Lassie?"

"I'll take dog boy," he laughed.

"You never said how many is in your pack?"

"Right now there are ten of us, including me."

Ashley looked at him amazed, "And you all can turn into a dog? You can't mix it up or something."

"Yes, we all can turn into wolves."

"About what you said earlier, the cold ones. What is that?"

That was when they heard a loud crash some from the other room. Like most of the Cullens, Rosalie over heard the entire conversation. She was not happy about another human finding out about her families' secret.


	9. The Vampire Secret

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. I own the OC Ashley.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 9:

The Vampire Secret

"_About what you said earlier, the cold ones. What is that?"_

Everyone inside the Cullen house could hear a crashing sound.

"What? No way, she finds out about us. Not again. I don't care if she is that dog's bitch," Rosalie shouted. Jacob and Ashley could hear her from the living room.

"What did she just call me?" Ashley asked Jacob while she got up from the couch and marched into the kitchen.

But Jacob beat her to it, "Don't call her that," he said.

Emmett stood in front of Rosalie.

"Rosalie, please, calm down. I don't how you feel about this situation," Carlisle said.

"You know how I feel, the last one that found out…put our family in harm's way. I'm not letting that happen again," Rosalie said a little calmer.

"I have to tell her. She deserves to know the truth about…what she could be getting into with you guys. We don't keep secrets our imprints," Jacob said.

"What the Hell is going on? Can some start speaking English here," Ashley said.

"Let's go sit down in the living room," Carlisle said to her.

"Carlisle, you are making a mistake," Rosalie said.

"It doesn't matter, Rose, the cat is already out of the bag. I've seen it. She'll keep our secret," Alice said.

"I'm sorry, Rosalie, if that means anything to you," Ashley said before turning to walk back into the living room.

Rosalie stared at Ashley's retreating form and didn't say a word. Emmett grabbed her had as Jacob and the Cullens followed Ashley into the living room. They all sat around in the couches and chairs. Jacob sat next to Ashley on one end of the couch.

"When Jacob was explaining to you what he was, he used the term 'cold ones'. Cold ones are another name for vampires," Carlisle said.

Silence.

"Vampires?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, vampires," Jacob said.

"Vampire…vampires are real," Ashley said out loud, "Wow, that sounds funny. Saying it out loud."

"Is it so hard to please that vampires exist if Jacob can turn into a wolf?" Carlisle asked.

"Okay, so vampires exist. Jacob can turn into a dog…What was the big commotion in the kitchen?" Ashley asked not fully understanding what was being said to her.

"Carlisle, tell her the characteristics of a vampire," Edward said as he was leaning against the wall across from her.

"Vampires are not like the ones you read about in books or see in the movies. Sun light does not kill us," Ashley didn't catch the word usage, "Neither does staking or beheading. Vampires are has very pale and hard skin. We are cold to the touch. We have super hearing. Sun light may not kill vampires but we still can not so into the sun. Vampires can very fast predators and can be very lethal," Carlisle stopped talking because he noticed Ashley wasn't listening anymore.

She was looking around the room at all the Cullens. She was looking at their features in particular, "Pale skin and cold to the touch," she whispered.

She looked back at Carlisle once she realized he had stopped talking. Carlisle sat in front of her in a chair. She took a change. She reached out her hand slowly toward Carlisle hand on his knee. Everyone was looking at her while she did this, "Don't be cold, don't be cold," she whispered.

She made contact. He was cold to the touch, 'Cold one. Makes since now,' she thought to herself. She closed her eyes, and slowly as she did before she took back her hand to sit farther into the couch.

Silence.

"Ashley," Jacob whispered to her.

"Was that it? The secret Rosalie didn't want me finding out. The big family secret," she started to cry, "That you all are vampires."

"Yes," Carlisle said.

"Say it out loud," Ashley shouted at him opening up her eyes.

"Yes, Ashley, my family and I are vampires," he confirmed it, "We didn't want you to find out about it this way."

"What, so you lead me here under false pretense? To do what? Kill me?" she said as some of the tears stopped running down her face.

"No, dear, we would never do that," Esme said from her spot next to her husband.

"Then what then?" she asked again.

"You were never supposed to find out about us, Ashley," Edward said, "But things became complicated when Jacob entered into the equation."

"You are friends with Bella and Edward. And started to become friends with Jasper. Jasper never has any friends beside us. We wanted him to have one, so we encouraged it with you. Edward is right, we never intended for you to find out about us," Carlisle said.

"Bella? Does she know who she is dating?" she asked Edward.

"Yes, she knows," Edward said.

"And she's okay with it," Ashley said.

"Unfortunately," Jacob said.

"You are not helping," Alice said.

"We are different from other vampires. We do not feed off of human. We are vegetarian vampires," Carlisle said.

"You eat vegetables?" Ashley asked confusion written all over her face.

Emmett laughed.

"Son, please. We feed off of the blood of animals," Carlisle said.

"Not humans?" she grabbed Jacob's hand. He squeezed back

"No. Ashley, you have to promise…"

"I won't tell anyone," she looked toward Rosalie, "I promise. It's not like anyone would believe me."

Rosalie nodded her head.

Alice trying to lighten the mood, "Now that we got the hard stuff out of the way…"

"Wait, there's more?"

"This is the good stuff," Alice answered, "Some of us have abilities. Remember when I said earlier that you'll keep our secret…Well, that's it, I did see it. I can see into the future."

"You can see the future? How? Why?"

"Some vampires were more sensitive as humans, which in turn makes for an ability. When I was human, I could predict things before they happen. I can see multiple futures at the same time. One will come true, once the person makes a decision," Alice finished.

"Yeah, still doesn't make sense."

"I'm not the only one. Jasper can manipulate emotions. He knows what you are feeling right now and can change them at his own will," Alice said looking toward Jasper who was right next to him.

Ashley looked at him, "What am I feeling right now?"

"You feel confused and still frighten…and now even more scared after what I just told you," Jasper said as he smiled.

"You are like a personal diary. Anyone can just poor all their emotions onto you," Ashley said.

"Thank you, I think," Jasper said dropping the smile once she compared him to a diary.

"Edward can read thoughts," Alice continued.

Ashley looks at him, "That is creepy."

Jacob laughed.

"What I'm I thinking?" Ashley and Edward said at the same time, just to prove that he can read her thoughts.

"Okay, you need to stop that. I don't need you knowing what I think about every moment of the day," Ashley said.

"Believe me, I don't want to…I can't read Bella's for some reason," Edward said.

"Why?"

"I don't know," he answered.

"Well, it sucks to be you. Especially in high school with a hot of horny people running around on campus," she said.

"Yeah, I know."

"Is that all? No more abilities I should now about. No more secrets that should get out into the open," Ashley said.

"Actually, there is one more thing you should know about," Carlisle said.

"What?"

Jacob started to speak, "Since we all are getting things out in the open. There's one more important thing you should know. Something…you should already know…already feel," he said.

"What? Are you going to finally admit that you are a dog?" she said as a joke.

"I'm not joking, Ash. Apart of being Quileute wolf…is the imprinting stage."

"Imprinting?" Ashley asked.

"Imprinting is when we find the person we are connected to for life. Our soul mate…"

"Okay? Why are you telling me this?" she whispered.

"I think you already know."

"What are you trying to say?" she whispered again.

"I imprinted on you."


	10. Soul Mate

Chapter 10:

Soul Mate

"_I imprinted on you."_

"You imprinted on me," Ashley was not sure what she was saying, "What does that even mean?"

"It means whatever you want it to mean."

"Are you some kind of a leader for a cult? Are trying to get me to join your cult group? Do you want me to have your babies?" Ashley cracked a small smile.

"You could say that," Edward whispered.

"You will stop making jokes. This isn't funny," Jacob said as he got up to go on the other side of the room.

"Well, I'm sorry Jake; I crack jokes when I get scared to make myself feel better. And right now, I'm getting scared," she had tears in her eyes again.

"Oh baby," Jacob said walking over to her again, "I'm not trying to scare you. There's nothing to be scared of."

"Well, you're doing one hell of a bang up job," Rosalie said coming to her aid. She sat on the couch with Ashley.

"Jacob, explain it to her again," Carlisle said as he got up to give up his seat for him.

Jacob sat down in front of Ashley. She would look him in the eye, "We turn into werewolves when our greatest enemy is near to protect people from them. We can turn at will, but something we can't control is who we imprint on. It's destiny."

"Boy, didn't you get the short stick," Ashley said but she still refused to look at him.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" Jacob asked the Cullens.

"I don't think so mute," Rosalie said.

"It's okay Rose, I don't think he will hurt me. Apparently I'm he's soul mate," Ashley said as the Cullens got up to leave the room.

"Ashley, look at me," Jacob said.

She still doesn't. He leans over and lightly grabs her chin to have her look at him. Then he grabbed on of her hands and put it to his chest.

"What do you feel?" he asks.

"Your heart beat," she said as if it was the most obvious answer.

He lets go of her chin, "Just feel my heart beat like its apart of you," she looks him straight in the eye this time, "When we first met, what did you feel?"

"I don't know…I felt drawn to you…like…"

"Like our worlds collided," Jacob finished for her. She nodded, "That's because it did. You must have pushed it away because you didn't know what hit you. It's destiny. You are my other half…my better half."

"But why? Why do I feel this way? Why me?"

"Because the earth chooses you to be my soul mate. For the pack, you were chosen to help create the next generation," Jacob said.

"So you do want me to have your babies."

"It doesn't have to be like that…unless you want it," Jacob looked at her hopeful.

"Come again."

"We are soul mates but there is a catch. I could be your father, brother, best friend or lover. I could be anything you want me to be."

"Well, I don't need a father," she said with disgust, "You don't get a choice in all of this."

"No," he said.

"Well, that's kind of unfair, isn't?"

"If you asked me that before I met you, I would have said yes, but now…it doesn't matter. I will always be there for you. There's no way of getting rid of me."

"Oh, there are a couple of things I can think of that could get ride of you. You have known this entire time. I moved here almost a month ago…and you're now telling me this," she said.

"I needed some time to think. No matter what I thought about…you always came to mind."

"That's all so…wow…but I need some time to think about all of this. It's a lot to take in at once," she said.

"It is."

"I want to go home."

Jacob almost looked hurt but he understood. He followed her into the kitchen.

All the Cullens tried to look busy in the kitchen but failed, "I'm guessing that you all heard all that…who I'm a kidding, I know you did. I'm going to go home to take a few days to think everything over. I think I know what I'm going to choose but I still need to think about."

"That's understandable," Carlisle said, "But…"

"I know, Doc…no letting the cat out of the bag. Edward, can you drive me home?"

"Sure," Edward said as he read Jacob's mind, "I don't mind if he comes…just don't poop on the back seat."


	11. Making Decisions

**A/N: Sorry, I had to re-publish chapter 10. I was looking over it and I saw a mistake that was bugging the crap out of me. This is a new chapter. This chapter starts with the events of Eclipse.**

**Please enjoy!**

Chapter 11:

Making Decisions

"This is the tenth person gone missing this week in Seattle. The police don't have any suspects and why these people are missing," the news person said on the radio.

"That's weird," Ashley said in the passenger's seat of Edward's car.

Edward reached over and turned it off.

"Not if you know what's going on," Jacob said from his seat in the back.

"I'm glad mom decided to move here. My luck I would be one of the people missing," she said.

"Well, you don't have to worry about it," Edward said looking in the review mirror.

"Thanks, for driving me. I really need to invest in a car," she said to Edward once they were in front of her house.

"No problem, any time."

She turned to look at Jacob, "You know you didn't have to come. How are you going to get home?"

"I can run," he said.

"I just need a few days to think everything over. I can give you a call," they traded numbers, "Jacob, please don't be mad at me," she reached for his hand.

"I'm not. I could never be mad at you," he said.

Edward made a sound like he couldn't believe how the two of them were acting.

Ashley turned to look at him again, "Now, you know how the rest of the world thinks of you and Bella when you are together," she said sarcastically.

Jacob leaned over toward her to give her a kiss on the cheek, "See you in a few days," he said.

She got out of the car and went inside her house. She looked out the window and saw that Edward was still parked in her driveway. Jacob had moved to the front seat, and it looked like they were talking about something.

XXX

Ashley still hasn't called Jacob, like she said she would. It was tearing her apart. She had secrets she didn't want people finding. Jacob and the Cullens shared theirs with her, why was she afraid to see him.

She thought a lot over the long weekend. She stayed in her room except for meals. At night over the weekend she heard a wolf howl and she couldn't stop herself from looking out the window. She couldn't stop the beating of her heart at the thought of him just showing up and taking her into his arms and…

There were also a lot of cold showers that weekend.

She made her choice.

She needed him.

XXX

Monday morning came and Bella was waiting for her out in the truck. Once Ashley was in the truck, "So…Edward told me what happened Friday at dinner. How are you holding up?"

"Good. I freaked a lot Friday. But now it seems like it's not a big deal, I guess. Does that sound weird? I should be still freaking out and begging my mom to move somewhere else. How did you take it?"

"It was more like, you're a vampire let's date," Bella joked, "No seriously, I was scared too, but I think I was already in love with Edward. It didn't matter to me what he was."

"You haven't seen Jacob this weekend by any change, have you?" Ashley asked.

"No…I don't see much of Jacob anymore. He refuses to see me when I made my choice."

"Choice?" Ashley asked.

"It's a long story. We can talk later. We are going to be late," Bella said while starting up the truck again.

"Why does it look like you rolled around in the grass?" Ashley asked while pulling out some pieces of grass out of her hair.

"That's also a long story," she said.

"So vampires can do it for a while? Lucky you."

Bella blushed.

XXX

They got to school to see Edward, Alice and Jasper waiting for them.

"Do you think it'll be weird if I make a run for it?" Ashley asked getting out of the truck.

"Relax, they don't bite," Bella said.

Ashley looked horrified, "That didn't help anything."

"Bella," Edward said getting a kiss, "Ashley, everything go okay this weekend?"

She paused, "Yeah. Slow weekend. Got a lot of stuff done…So, I just wanted to let you guys know…you're vampires. Big deal. You can't help who you are, right?"

Alice looked so happy she could explode, "I'm so glad. I couldn't see you all weekend because of your mute," she said.

"Jacob? I haven't seen him since you dropped me off," Ashley said confused.

"That doesn't mean he didn't see you," Jasper said as the bell rang.

XXX

At lunch that day; Ashley, Bella, and Edward decided to sit with Bella's other friends.

"Just in time. Check this out," Mike said before reading from a piece of paper, "My fellow students…Right?"

"Cute," Jessica said getting annoyed.

Mike continued, "We are the future. Anything is possible, if you just believe."

"Nice," Ashley said rolling her eyes. She still didn't like him.

"No, this'll be my speech when I want everyone to throw diplomas at my head. So, thank you," Jessica said crumbling the paper and throwing it back at him.

"You have to embrace the clichés, Jess," he said.

"Not really. The graduation speech has to be epic and have some humor. Anything to keep the parents' attention cause all they are thinking about is when is this over, let my kids walk across the stage for I can go home," Ashley said.

"You're right," Jessica said.

"Duh, why are you worrying about this now? Graduation isn't for like two more months," she said.

"I want it to be awesome."

"Clichés are the bread and butter of all valedictorians," Eric said.

"And that is why you are not valedictorian," Angela said causing everyone to laugh.

"Jess doesn't need clichés. The speech is going to be epic," Bella put in.

"Epic? I'll change lives," Jessica said.

"Or put them to sleep," Ashley said.

Alice and Jasper walked over to join them at the table, "I've decided to throw a party," Alice announced.

"Decide or saw?" Ashley whispered.

Jasper laughed a little before saying, "After all, how many times are we going to graduate high school?"

Edward gave him a knowing look.

"Too many," she whispered to Bella, "That sucks."

"A party? At your place?" Angela asked.

"I've never seen your house," Jessica said stunned.

"No has ever seen their house," Eric whispered to Jessica.

"Another party, Alice?" Edward asked.

"It'll be fun," she said.

"Yeah, that's what you said last time," Bella said.

"Last time? What happened last time?" Ashley asked.

"I'll tell you later," Bella whispered.

Alice had a dazed look in her eyes.

"Is she?" Ashley asked.

Bella got everyone's attention while Alice was having a vision.

Ashley was too busy looking at Alice to listen to what Bella was saying. Once she was done, she grabbed Jasper's hand and looked at Ashley and gave her a small smile.

XXX

After school Bella went over to Ashley's house to talk.

"Edward not with you?" Ashley asked.

"No. He thought we should talk alone. I talked to him too much this morning," Bella said.

"I don't think that's possible."

"I didn't like the subject matter," she looked down as the two of them sat in Ashley's room.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked.

"Last year, when I turned 18…"

Bella told her how Edward and the Cullens left, how she and Jacob became good friends to the point she had developed feelings for him. Ashley didn't like that one bit, but kept her mouth shut.

Bella told her everything from Victoria to what happened in Italy a few months ago.

"They want you to become a vampire. Why?"

"Aro's power didn't work on me like Edward's doesn't. Edward says Aro wants to know if I become a vampire, would I have a powerful gift," Bella said.

"You told him to stick it, right?"

"If I said that, I wouldn't be talking to you right now. Edward told him it was going to be done soon," Bella said.

"He was just telling him that for Aro to spare your lives, right?" she asked.

"Yes and no. It's going to happen after graduation. Edward wants to get married first. Kind of like a compromise. That's what we were talking about this morning in our secret place," Bella said like it was no big deal.

Ashley looked stunned, "You're kidding, right?"

"How else are we supposed to be together forever?"

"That's why Jacob doesn't want to see you anymore. He hates your decision. Bella think about what you are doing," Ashley started.

Bella interrupted her, "I have. It's what I want more than anything."

"Is this Edward's idea?"

"No, he hates the idea as much as Jacob," Bella said.

"Well, maybe they have a point," she said.

"Not you too," Bella said getting up from her spot on the bed.

"You see that right there, is why I don't think you are ready to make this big decision. A rational person would hear from all sides," Ashley said.

"It's not your decision. It's mine. You haven't been here that long so you don't understand."

"You're right. I don't understand…It's you're life. I don't care that much about you for only being here less than a month," Ashley said getting mad.

"That's not what I mean…I made my decision, can't you respect that?"

"Look, I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow," Ashley said dropping the subject.

"Okay," she walked over to give Ashley a hug. She hugged Bella back.

Once Bella left, Ashley had more time to think about what she just learned.

She had to do something.

She heard some tapping on her window, she turns to see Jacob.

Her heart starts beating hard. Some of her fantasies are coming to the surface with just on long look at him. She pushes it to the side.

For now.

She opens the window and Jacob slips in the house.

She smiles at him.

He smiles back.

"Good thing I'm on the first floor," she says.

"It wouldn't have mattered."

"Have a seat," she offers him.

The only place for him to sit down is her bed.

And the fantasies pop back up again.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you. I was going to but I was distracted," she said while sitting on at the head board of the bed.

"I didn't want to push…I have a confession to make," he moved to sit directly in front of her, "I've been keeping an eye on you for a while," he looked down ashamed.

She thought he looked cute, "I know."

"You do?"

"Alice told me today that she couldn't see me all weekend because of you…And I heard you howling at night."

He smiled, "How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"I had a feeling," she said as she looked down.

"What's wrong?" he asked while grabbing one of her hands.

"Bella was here before you. She told me something that upset me."

He grabbed her cheek into his palm with his free hand, "What?"

"I don't know if I should tell you," she whispered, "It's going to upset you."


	12. His Girl

Chapter 12:

His Girl

"_She told me something that upset me."_

"_What?"_

"_I don't know if I should tell you. It's going to upset you."_

Jacob squeezed her hand for encouragement, "She wants to be with Edward," Ashley said.

He sighed, "I already knew that."

"No, I mean, she wants to be with him…forever. As in become a member of the Cullen clan."

"They can't, unless, they want to break the treaty. And then we have no choice."

"Treaty?"

"This isn't the first time the Cullens have been here. There were fewer back then. We would allow them to stay in the area, as long as they didn't hurt or kill any humans. If they do, the treaty is broken and we hunt and kill them all."

"You have the power to kill vampires?"

"They maybe seem untouchable, but the pack can destroy them with no problem."

She looked away from him, "Oh."

"I know there seem like your friend, but they are not. They can't be trusted. I don't want you to go near them. They can be unpredictable," he said.

"When Edward dropped me off the other night, that's what you two were talking about."

"Among other things."

"I think I can make my own decision about them. They seem nice. They haven't tried to hurt me," she said.

"Yet…I didn't come here to talk about them. I wanted to see you in person."

She smiled, "Yeah?"

"The Quileute pack tribe members have a council meeting, then followed by a cook out, when ever possible. Since I imprinted on you, you are allowed to come."

"I don't like that word, imprint,"

He smiled, "You can learn about the history of the tribe."

"That sounds…awesome. A history lesson," she laughed.

"Its not that bad. Its Kim's first time too."

"Kim?"

"Jared's imp…Jared's girl."

"Well, as long I'm not the only new kid on the block," she said.

"I can finally show you around town, like I promised."

They looked at each other. Jacob moved to sit right next to her, leaning on the head board. They didn't break eye contact.

"Is that what I am?" she asked.

"What?" he looked confused.

"Your girl?"

He smiled, "Yes, you are my girl," he leaned in for a kiss.

Their first kiss.

She stopped him.

"My mom is going to be home soon," she said.

He stopped and nodded, "I'll go," he went to get up.

"No!" she almost screamed.

He stopped in his tracks.

"That's not what I meant…If you want to stay, she can't know that you're here. We have to be quite."

"Okay," he whispered.

He leaned in again to capture her lips.

She stopped him again.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm so nervous. I've kissed guys before."

"Not something I want to hear about…"

"Don't get me wrong, I want to. I really, really want to but I was serious with someone. It makes me confused."

"What does?" he asked.

"I thought Jason was it. The guy I was going to spend the rest of my life with but then he went to war. He died."

"I'm sorry."

"When I look at you and feel what I feel when I'm with you…it's almost like he was never there, like he never mattered to me. I loved him. And now there's just you. Is that what happened with Bella, when I came into your life?"

"She told you about us?"

"That you had a thing for her but she had Edward," she said.

"That was just it, a crush, it go any further that than. It might have, but that does matter anymore. You should talk to Sam. The confusion feeling that you have, he went through it too."

"Sam?"

"Our pack leader. He was in love with someone else before he found his one."

Silence.

Awkward silence.

"There is something you should know about me," she stated.

"Oh yeah?"

"Back home, I put one this persona that I'm this hard core person. It was easier to hide the pain I was in. People thought I was into hard core stuff like drugs, alcohol, and sex. But the thing is…there was just drugs and alcohol."

He gulped, "No sex?"

"No sex," she repeated.

"I thought you were serious with Jason."

"I was just not in that way. This is going to sound dorky and 18th century, I wanted to wait until he served his time and after we got married. The idea was so romantic to me…that was all I wanted."

"So…virgin?" he asked.

"Yeah, you are dating the virgin Mary. Except for the whole baby Jesus."

"Good to know," he said.

"And what about you?"

"Same."

"Good to know," she said.

"Can we kiss now?" he asked.

She laughed and nodded, "Jake, I'm all yours."

She was the one to lean in first and kiss him.

They broke apart and looked at each other.

Jacob cupped her face with both hands and deepens the kiss.

His tongue enters her mouth and she feels like she's in heaven.

She digs her nails into his shoulder blades for something to hold onto, earning herself a groan from him.

He pushes her further into the bed until she's flat on her back and he's almost on top of her.

She's curious as she moves one hand underneath his shirt. She feels his muscles and almost celebrates.

He pulls away from her, "Are you sure?"

She hesitates, "I…"

She didn't have to answer. They heard her mom coming in through the front door, "Ashley, are you home?"

"I should go," Jacob says moving toward the window.

"No," she whispers, "Just wait here. I don't want you to leave me tonight."

He cocks an eye in a questioning look, "I'm not having sex with you as long as my mother is in the house…I'm going to talk to her for a few. Tell her I'm not feeling well blah, blah, and blah. Just hide in the closet until I get back," she said walking toward the door.

He looks at the closet, "I don't think I can fit in there."

She spins around, "Shh, that's an order," and leaves the room.

"Yes, ma'am."

XXX

Ashley came back to her bedroom to find that Jacob really couldn't fit into her closet.

She closed the bedroom door, "Alright, mom is taken care of for the night. Won't you come out of the closet," she laughed.

"That's not funny."

"It is," setting on her tips of her toes to wrap her arms around his neck for a quick kiss.

He picked her up bridal style.

He spun around a few times, "I should go. I have to patrol."

"No. Stay," she whined.

"I can't," he pressed his forehead to hers, "I'll come back once someone releases me in a few hours."

"I have school tomorrow. I might be asleep."

"That's okay. I'll let myself in," he said.

"Okay, just don't watch me sleep. That's so stocker-ish and creepy."

He laughed, "Okay," he kissed her as he let her make on the ground.

She had an idea, "Before you go, can I see you in your wolf form?"

He doesn't answer. He just grabs her hand and guides her to the window. He climbs through first and then helps her climb out.

They went a few yards in to the forest away from the house.

He stops, "Wait here," he walks behind a tree.

A few seconds later a large reddish wolf walks about from behind the tree Jacob had disappeared from.

Ashley took a step back.

The wolf lowers its head.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that. I was just shocked. I'm fine now," she said to the wolf.

The wolf walks slowly towards her but doesn't go all the way. Ashley moves forward to close the gap between them.

She reaches out to stoke his head. Once she does, the wolf moves into her touch.

"Wow, you really are a big dog."

The wolf licks her face, "That was disgusting," she whips her face, "Okay, no more dog jokes. You really are beautiful. Can you understand me?"

The wolf shakes its head up and down, "Wow, this is so awesome."

The wolf changes back into Jacob.

"It doesn't hurt changing back and forth?"

"No. The first time does, but after that its smooth sailing. I should get you back to the house. Paul is going to be pissed at me by now. I'm really late for the shift change."

Jacob walked her back to the house. He didn't follow her back through the window.

"Even if I'm asleep, just come in," she says.

He nods, kisses her, and runs back into the woods.


	13. His Girl Part 2

Chapter 13:

His Girl Part 2

_Quite night_, Jacob thought in wolf form as he was patrolling the border of La Push.

_That kiss was w…_

His thoughts were interrupted for the hundredth time that night by no one other than Leah.

_If I hear you use that word one more time, I swear I'm going to kill you and say that I mistook you for a blood sucker, _Jacob could hear in his head.

_You could always change back to human. Go home Leah, I can take this area by myself. Don't you have Sam to pine over, _he thought and almost regretted it because he got an ear full.

_I don't pine, _she thought.

_Yes, you do, _Seth thought from his post miles away.

_Seth, stay out of this. I'm over Sam. You guys might not think that I am, but I have to be. He doesn't look at me the same since meeting Emily. Since I joined the pack, he looks at me like another lackey that he gets to control. I'm over it. Lucky for you, you get to move on from Bella with your imprint. I had to find other ways, _she thought.

_I was never into Bella,_ he thought staring at her threw the darkness.

_Yes, you were,_ Seth thought listening in.

_Seth, mind your own business, _Jacob thought.

_Like hell you weren't. We had to hear about Bella everyday. How you slowly fell for her when the blood sucker left her. How you picked up the pieces. We know how you felt when the leach came back and she choice him, _she thought.

_None of that matters now. I have Ashley. Bella is nothing to me but a bad memory. I'm done for the night. You wait for Sam to take over, _he thought as he took off running toward Ashley's house.

XXX

He was back in human form when he looked through the window to find she had gone to sleep with her bed side lamp on. It looked like she had tried to stay up for him. He opened the window to slide in.

He looked down at her sleeping form and smiled.

"_How could I be so lucky to have this beautiful creature for myself," _he thought to himself.

He touched her cheek before shutting off the lamp. He climbed in behind her on the bed. Her back was to him. He gently placed his left arm around her to hold her while she slept. He reached over to kiss her cheek.

She stirred.

She turned her head to look at him with sleepy eyes, "Jake," she whispered.

He kissed her lips gently, "Yes, it's me. Go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered.

She turned back into her pillow and stretched a little before leaning her back more into the warm body behind her.

"You're warm," she whispered.

"It comes with the package."

"I'm surprised you actually came. Just had to be the creepy stalker and watch me sleep, didn't you," she joked more awake now.

"To be fair, you practically told me to come back. I'm only following orders."

"What other orders are you good at following?" she asked.

"You're just going to have to wait and see. Now go to sleep. We both have school in the morning."

"I didn't know you were in college."

"I'm not. I'm in high school."

"How old are you?" she asked.

"I just turned seventeen."

She turned around to face him, "No way. I'm dating someone who is a year younger that me. You don't look seventeen. Not with that body."

"You like my body?"

"Well, duh. What's not to like? You're freaking hot," she touched his skin, "Literally."

"Go to sleep," he said while turning her whole body.

He went back to holding her from behind.

"By friends back home would make fun of me for dating someone younger."

Jacob pinched her.

"Owe! You didn't need to pinch my ass," she said as she turned around again.

He glared at her.

"Okay, okay. Going to sleep now," she said, "Asshole," she whispered.

"What was that?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "The wind."


	14. Talking

Chapter 14

Talking

"Will you stop poking me?! I'm trying to do my homework," Ashley complained at Jacob.

She was lying on her stomach doing her homework on her bed and Jacob as next to her in the same position.

He poked her side again.

She put her pen down, "Seriously, this paper is due tomorrow. I promise I'll play fetch with you after."

He rolled her to where he was on top of her.

She tried to roll them back but she couldn't, "You are too strong."

He stroked her cheek, "Yeah. I don't want to play fetch. I want to play something else…"

She looked at him questioningly.

He leaned down to kiss her passionately.

She kissed him back.

Her homework was forgotten.

All she knew was Jacob.

Her cellphone began to ring, by this time, his shirt was already off and hers was almost there.

She sighed, "I should get that," she said as she reached for it.

He stopped her, "I don't think so," as he kissed her neck.

"But it might be important," she tried to complain but all she felt was him in between her legs.

She looked at the caller ID, "Its Bella."

He stopped and got off of her.

She sat up behind him, kissed his back before answering the phone.

"Hello," she said breathless.

Jacob could hear both sides of the conversation.

"_Can you come over?" _

"Is something wrong?" Ashley asked.

"_No, nothing is wrong. I just haven't seen you outside of school for a couple of days because of your new boyfriend."_

Ashley looked at Jacob and he was looking back at her.

"Yeah, we just have been…getting to know each other. I mean like finding out what our favorite color is," she said as she blushed.

"_I'm sure," Bella laughed, "Is he there now?"_

"Yeah, he's here. Distracting me from my homework," she punched him playfully.

"_So, can you come over for a while?"_

"Yeah, of course. I'll be right over," she said as she hung up, "I have to see Bella," she said to Jacob.

"Why?" he asked.

"She didn't say. You would know, I know you could hear the conversation," she got up to put on her shoes.

Jacob stood up from the bed. He still doesn't have his shirt on, "I don't want you to go over. He might be there."

"I don't think he is. I'm a big girl, I can make own decisions," she said grabbing a coat.

He grabbed her hands, "Let me go too."

"If she wanted you to come too, I'm sure she would have invited you."

"Did you think that maybe why she didn't because the blood sucker is there?" he asked.

"I think Edward went out…hunting tonight," she said awkwardly.

He let go of her hands.

"Can I go now?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't sense him in the area anyway."

"Thank you for your permission," she said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. I don't want you getting hurt because of one of them," he said.

She sighed, "I know. I'm sorry," she kissed him, "Are you going to be here when I get back? We were interrupted," she asked suggestively.

"I thought you had homework," he laughed.

"It can wait."

"I have patrol."

"Oh."

"Some other time then?" he asked.

"Definitely," she said.

XXX

Ashley walked down the street to Bella's house. Once there she rang the doorbell, Charlie answered, "Hey Sheriff, I'm here to see Bella."

Charlie looked at her, "She's up stairs. You can call me Charlie."

"Okay," she walked past him and up the stairs.

Ashley stood in the doorway watching Bella looking out her window into the woods.

She knocked and got her attention.

"Sorry took me so long," Ashley said.

"That's okay. I figured Jake wouldn't let you go so easily."

"I'm sure you have gotten the speech before. And probably a speech from Edward. So, what did you want to see me about?"

"I wanted to let you know that Edward and I are going to Phoenix to see my Mom. It was part of my birthday present a few months ago. The plane tickets are going to expire soon," Bella said.

"Oh, that should be fun. Edward in Phoenix with people around. What if he blinds people with his sparkle power?" she asked with a laugh.

"I'm starting to regret me telling you that," she said annoyed.

"I was bound to find out eventually. I was glad I was told first instead of witnessing it," she laughed.

Bella gave her a look, "I'm sorry, Bella, if you were in my shoes you would find it funny too."

Bella laughed.

"So, do you want me to get your assignments or something?" Ashley asked.

"No, I think Alice has that covered. I just wanted to warn you in case Jake asks you a million questions."

"Why would he ask me a million questions?"

"He would want to know if we left the state…for Edward to change me," Bella said.

"Oh," she looked down, "That's still a possibility."

"It's a fact. We haven't set a date. This trip is not for that."

"Okay, I'll report that to the enemy," Ashley said sarcastically.

"Ashley, don't be that way please."

"I'm sorry. That's what Jake is to you. You want to be part of the Cullen family and Jake becomes your enemy. And I'm stuck in the middle because you're my friend and his my boyfriend."

"I know. It's not fair to you. I wish that we all can be on the same side."

"But that is never going to happen."

"I know," Bella whispered.

"I better be getting back home, I still have a paper to finish," Ashley said.

"Yeah okay, what you mean is I have to get back to Jake's booty call, tramp," Bella said jokily.

"Oh yeah, but remember you are going to be the sparkling tramp one day," Ashley retorted back jokily.

"Shut up," Bella said.

"Bye," Ashley waved and left her bedroom.

XXX

Ashley got home to her room to find that Jacob had in deed left to go patrol.

She thought she was alone.

"I see you went to talk to Bella," Edward said from the dark corner in her room.

She turned around at the sound of his voice, "Shit Edward! Don't do that!"

He turned on a lamp, "I'm sorry, I've come to talk to you."

"I don't think you should have come, Jake is going to smell that you were here. I have enough trouble of convincing him that you are not going to hurt me. This is not going to help your case," she said.

"Maybe he is right," he warned her.

She looked at him, "Have you tried telling Bella this?"

"I have but she doesn't listen," he said.

She laughed, "I have the same problem."

"Yes, Bella has told me that you have tried talking her out of her…future plans."

"Not much of a future if you are dead," she whispered.

Edward looked at her sadly.

"It's nothing personal against you," she said.

"I understand."

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Bella told you that we were going to Phoenix?"

"Yes."

"I hope that this trip to see her mother will change her mind about the future plans she wants to make," he said.

"You think it will work?"

"I hope so."

"Why?"

"As much as I love Bella, I don't want to damn her soul," he said sadly.

"But you guys would be together forever. If you damned her, that wouldn't matter as long as you guys were together."

"I don't think Bella as fully understood what she is giving up as a human."

"I think it's going to take more than a trip to see her mother. She sees her father every day and that doesn't change her decision."

"If she doesn't change her mind, this will give her a chance to say goodbye to her mother," he said.

Ashley looked at him, "So, in the end, you will still go ahead with it?"

Edward didn't answer her.

"I should go. You still have a paper to finish," he went to the window and left.

Ashley laid down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

She sighed, "I don't know what to do."


	15. Bon Fire

Chapter 15

Bon Fire

Ashley was in her room reading a book, when Jacob came into her bedroom. She looked up at him, "Did you come in the front door?" she asked.

"Your mom let me in," he said.

She closed her book and got up, "Why did you do that, Jake? She knows about you now. She's going to want to get to know you, so now we are going to have awkward dinner-movie nights with my mother."

"I didn't come here to talk about this," he said seriously.

"Okay, what then?"

"Did you know that Bella was going to leave the state with Edward?" he asked.

She turned to put her book back on the shelf, "I might have known something about that," she whispered.

He sighed, "Why didn't you tell me?" he almost sounded mad.

She turned back around and shrugged her shoulders. She didn't say anything.

"Is that why she wanted you to come over the other night?" he asked.

"She asked me to come, yes," she said not looking at him.

He knocked over her tower fan, "Will you just answer my question?"

This got her attention, "We talked," she said.

"Did she tell you that Edward was taking her out of Forks?" he asked calmly.

"Yes, but…"

"Is he going to turn her?" he raised his voice.

"What? No! Edward took her to go visit her mother in Phoenix," she said.

Jacob stepped forward and grabbed her left arm, "So she could say goodbye?"

"Jake, you're hurting me."

He let go and watched her rub her arm. It was going to leave a mark.

"Edward got her plane ticket for her birthday. He wanted her to use them before they expired," she said and stepped away from him to the other side of the room, "She asked me to come over the other night to tell me where she was going to be for a few days. In case…you freaked out about it and wanted to sound the big vampire alarm."

Ashley sat down on the edge of her bed and Jacob joined her.

"You're so worried about one of them hurting me…you beat them to it," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I was worried about Bella."

"And you don't think that I am not," tears were rolling down her face, "My best friend tells me that she plans on dying within the year…"

Jacob took her in his arms, "I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about this," she squeaked.

He whispers to her, "I know. You shouldn't have to deal with this."

"But I am," she sits up, "And you, how are you dealing with this? A few months ago you had feeling for her. I can't imagine what you are feeling about her decision, the girl who you used to make mud pies with," she said.

"I hope seeing her mom changes her mind about this," he said.

"That's Edward's plan," she said, "You better go. I'm surprised my mom hasn't come rushing in from eavesdropping on our conversation. From vampires to dying," she laughed.

"Maybe she can hold herself pretty well. I can leave and come back later through the window," he suggested.

"I like the way you think."

XXX

A few hours later, Ashley woke up and felt someone behind her on the bed. She turned to find Jacob lying on his back staring up at the ceiling.

"How long have you been here?" she whispered.

He looked at her, "Not long. Did I wake you?"

She tuned to him until she was half lying on him, "I don't think so. Bella called shortly after you left."

"She must have felt her ears burning," he said.

"They must have been on fire. She said she got home today and will be back at school tomorrow."

"How did she sound?" he asked.

"She sounded human, if that was what you were asking."

Jacob took her left hand, the one he hurt earlier, into his own. They lied there, holding hands, not saying a word to each other.

"What was it like when you saw me for the first time? I mean, finding your soul mate has to feel like something," she said.

"It's hard to describe. I felt a pull to you the moment my eyes saw you. Everything was complete, I didn't need to search anymore," he said.

She smiled, "Kind of like the Chinese red string theory."

"The what?"

"Its about an invisible red thread that connects you to people who you are destined to meet regardless of time, place or circumstances," she put her hand flat against his, "The thread will never break."

He looked at her amazed, "What did you feel?" he asked.

"I don't know. I felt like I knew you," she said.

"I felt the same way," he said.

They smiled at each other.

"Bon fire is tomorrow night. You can come and meet the rest of the pack," he said.

"How big is your pack?" she asked.

"Don't worry. They'll like you," he said.

"That's very reassuring."

XXX

"She told me she was going to be here. You don't have to wait," Ashley said to Jacob at Forks High School.

"I want to see for myself," he said.

"What are you going to do when she gets here and she's not human?" she asked.

He didn't answer, he just looked at her.

"That's his car," she said pointing as Edward parked his car with Bella in the passenger seat.

His back was to them until they walked up.

"Hey Ash," Bella said as she hugged her, "I've missed you."

"You too Bells," she said as she let go, "Edward."

He nodded his head toward her direction. He was too busy keeping an eye on Jacob.

"Jake," Bella said.

"Bella," he replied.

Ashley whistled, "Can't you feel the tension? Jake, as you can see she is fine," she said.

"Charlie said you were out of town," Jacob said.

"Yeah, to visit my mom, why?" Bella asked.

"I told you," Ashley said.

Edward laughed, "He's checking to see if you're still human," he said to Bella.

"And I told him that she would be," Ashley said, "He sometimes doesn't listen," she said to Edward.

"Look, I'm here to warn you," Jacob said, "If your kind comes on our land again…"

"Wait, what?" Bell asked.

"What happened?" Ashley asked earning her attention.

"You didn't tell her?" Jacob asked Edward.

"Neither did you," referring to Ashley, "Just leave it alone, Jacob," Edward said.

"Tell us what?" Bella asked.

"Emmett and Paul had a misunderstanding. It's nothing to worry about," Edward said.

"Listen to you; did you lie to get her out of town?" Jacob asked, "She has the right to know. She is the one the redhead wants."

"The redhead?" Ashley asked.

"Victoria?" Bella asked panicked, "Alice's vision," she said.

"I was trying to protect you," Edward said.

"By lying to me," Bella said.

"You should just leave," Edward warned Jacob.

"I will," Jacob said as he grabbed Ashley's hand, "You're not going to school today," he told her.

He started to walk away when he stopped to look at Bella again, "If you want answers, you should come down to the reservation tonight," he said and then continued with Ashley who was asking a million questions on the way.

"Jake, what's going on?" she asked.

He got onto his motorbike, "Will you just come with me, please?"

She got on the motorbike without another word.

XXX

They stopped outside a house in the woods on the reservation. Ashley got off the motorbike and took off the helmet.

"Can you tell me what that was all about?" she asked him.

"There's a redhead vampire who's after Bella, and Edward didn't tell her about it," he said.

"Victoria?"

"You know about that?" he asked.

"Bella told me about what happened with Victoria's mate," she said.

"And you still want to be around the bloodsuckers?" he asked.

"That doesn't matter. You should have told me."

"It had nothing to do with you," he said.

"It has everything to do with me. If there's a blood thirsty vampire running around this town out for revenge against Bella, I'm in danger too," she said.

Jacob got off the bike, "I would never let anything happen to you."

"Jacob," someone called from behind her, "You finally bring her around."

She turned to see an older guy walking toward them. He held out his hand to her, "I'm Sam."

She took it, "Ashley."

"I'm the pack leader," Sam said.

She turned to Jacob, "Should I bow or something?"

They laughed, "Not unless you want to give him an even bigger ego," Jacob said.

"You should come inside. Emily is making breakfast. Everyone else should be here soon," Sam said.

They walked inside. Jacob leaned in to whisper, "Don't stare."

Before she could ask why she saw Emily and knew why.

"Hello, I'm Emily. Sam's imprint," she held out her hand, "You must be Ashley."

"Yes, that's me, Jake's imprint. I really don't like to be referred to that way," she said.

"I know what you mean," Emily said.

"You have a lovely home," Ashley said.

"Thank you. Go ahead and have a seat. And grab a plate before the hounds get here," she said.

Ashley looked questioningly at Jacob as he sat down, "She means the rest of the pack," he said.

Emily placed the bowls of breakfast food on the table and not even five seconds later guys with only shorts and shoes showed up.

"Boys, you need to share. We have a guest," Emily said.

It was the first time that the 'boys' realized someone new was at Emily's house.

"Hi Ashley," the small one said.

"Hi?" she replied.

"Its about time Jake finally got you here and we actually meet you. We only heard so much about you in his thoughts," another one said.

"Thoughts?" she asked.

"Guys, this is Ashley. Ashley, this is Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, and Seth," Jacob introduced them.

Seth was the one who said hello and Embry was the one who said something about Jacob's thoughts.

"Its nice to meet you guys," Ashley said, "Do any of you own a shirt?"

Most of them laughed, "We go through a lot of clothes when we have them on during a change," Seth said.

"We don't have time to take them off," Paul said.

"What's up with the thoughts thing?" she asked.

"You haven't told her everything, Jake?" Sam asked.

"Hasn't really come up," Jacob said.

"It's because something else did," Embry said.

"None of that talk during breakfast," Emily said.

"When we are in our wolf form, we are telepathically connected. We can read each other's thoughts," Sam said.

"That kind of sucks," Ashley said.

"You have no idea," Jared said.

"You better grab something to eat before it's all gone," Jacob told her.

XXX

Jacob and Ashley were now sitting on Emily's couch a few hours later.

"So, I'm surprised you didn't introduce me earlier to them," Ashley laughed.

"I told you they would like you," he said.

"Now I'm part of the imprint pack, lucky me, members: three," she said.

"Actually, four."

"Four, wow, our numbers are increasing," she said.

"She probably won't join the imprint pack just yet," he said.

"And why is that?"

"Because she's two," he said.

She raised her eyebrows, "Two? I knew you were part of a cult," she said jokingly.

"We can be anything to an imprint; friend, brother or father. Doesn't always have to be lover," Jacob said.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Quil," he said.

Emily came into the living room, "Bella's here. She's outside."

They both got up to go outside. Bella stood there awkwardly.

"How did you manage to get away from Cullen?" Jacob asked.

"We talked about it and he agreed to let me come," she said.

"What did you have to compromise?" Ashley asked.

"It doesn't matter, I'm here now," she said.

"Well, come on inside. We still have a few more hours until the bon fire starts," Jacob said.

"I'm still vampire girl," Bella said.

"They'll still treat you the same if you weren't," he said.

"So, I guess that makes me wolf girl," Ashley said.

"The only people allowed to these things are council members, the pack and their imprints but for you Bella, we made an exception," Jacob said as they were heading down to the clearing.

"Why?" she asked.

"So you could learn the history of our people," he said.

"Awesome, a history lesson," Ashley said not really amused by the idea.

The elders told the stories of their people. The legends of the Cold Ones and of the wolf people.

It was late into the night when the fire was dying out and everyone started to go home.

Jacob and Ashley drove Bella to the half way point of the La Push and Forks where Edward would pick her up.

"I had a good time. I'm glad I came," Bella said, "I learned a lot."

"See you Monday," Ashley said, "Bye Edward."

"Have a nice weekend," Edward said.

They watched them drive off, "Well, that was unpleasant," Jacob said.

Ashley laughed, "Yes, very awkward," she yawned.

"Time to get you home," Jacob said.

"But I don't want to. I'm not tired," she yawned again.

"Oh sure, I believe you."

"Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked.

He raised his eyebrow questioningly, "Not in that way, you perv. Is sex always on your mind?" she asked more awake.

"It is when it's with you," he said.

She smiled, "Clever guy, you came this close," she showed him, holding up her fingers, "to getting laid," she said.

"I'll have to try harder next time," he smiled.


	16. Chaos and the Intruder

Chapter 16

Chaos and the Intruder

Ashley sat in Jacob's room staring at him from his bed, "Did I ever tell you about my father?" she asked suddenly.

Jacob looked up from what he was doing, "No, you never mentioned him."

"Well, there is a very good reason why I never did," she said.

He sat down next to her up against the wall, "What is it?" he asked.

"My father has a very bad temper and rage. His rage would get so bad that he would take it out on my mom when I was really little…Until I started to grow up and talk back," she said and looked him in the eye.

"He would hit you?" he asked as he balled his hands into fists.

"No, he would beat me. Six months ago, I got the courage to call the cops on his ass. My mom and I just had enough. She couldn't make the call, so I did," Ashley said.

Jacob stroked her face, "If I could get my hands on him," he said.

"He's in prison and will be for a long time. That's why we moved to Forks, to start over," she said and grabbed the hand that was stroking her face, "I'm glad we did or I wouldn't have met you," she leaned in for a kiss.

They were kissing passionately when they were interrupted, "I don't hear talking anymore. Don't make me a grandpa this early. I'm still too young," Billy yelled from the kitchen.

Ashley and Jacob couldn't stop giggling.

XXX

"Ashley, sweetie, can I talk to you a minute?" her mom called her from the living room when she got home from school.

"Yeah," she said coming in, "Can this be quick? Bella and Jake are coming over."

"Honey, today at work I got a phone about your father…"

Ashley's smile disappeared from her face, "Did he escape or something?"

"No…another prisoner stabbed him in prison. He's dead," her mom said gently, not knowing how her daughter was going to react.

"Well, good riddance. He was nothing but a dark shadow over us," she said leaving the room.

Ashley sat in her room until Jacob showed up. She smiled at him, "I see you used the front door again," she said.

"I figured it's still day time, I didn't need to come through the window," he said coming over to give her a kiss.

"Bella should be here soon too, she had to do something with Charlie," she said.

"She didn't tell you what she wanted to talk with us about?" he asked.

"No, I have not idea," she said.

"Maybe she broke up with that blood sucker," he said.

"Doubt it," she said.

Ashley interlocked hands with Jacob as he stood in front of her.

"Hey," Bella said coming in, "Sorry, did I interrupt anything?"

"If you did, you might have seen something you didn't want to see," Jacob said.

"Jake!" both girls said at once.

Jacob sat down next to Ashley, "Good you are both sitting down," Bella said, "I have news that you both are not going to like."

"Oh boy," Ashley said.

"Here we go," Jacob said.

"Now just hear me out first. I love Edward…" Bella started.

"We know this," Jacob said.

"I want to be with him…" Bella started.

"We know this too," Ashley said.

"We chose a date," Bella said getting their attention, "It's going to happen after graduation."

"Oh my God," Ashley whispered.

"You're going to let him kill you," Jacob said getting up from the bed.

"It's not like that," Bella said.

"It's exactly like that. You're going to be dead," he said.

"Not dead, just undead," Bella said.

"Do you know how you sound? It just makes me sick that you're going to let him turn you into what he is," Jacob said.

"I love him. I want to be with him forever," Bella cried.

"At least we have time to plan for a funeral," he said.

Ashley stayed quiet as they argued back and forth, until she heard the last thing that Jacob said. She laid down on the bed and started to sob. Jacob and Bella stopped what they were doing and turned to her.

"Baby?" Jacob asked panicked, going to her.

"Is she okay?" Bella asked.

"Ashley. Ashley baby talk to me," he said pleading.

"Is something wrong?" Bella asked as she got out her cell phone.

"You're what is wrong. You've upset her so much with your decision. You don't even care that your decision is affecting her so much," he said turning his head toward Bella.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I didn't know…" Bella started.

"Of course you didn't know. You don't have a clue about anything," he said.

"Stop it!" Ashley shouted, "Stop fighting. I can't take it anymore. Please just leave," she whispered the last part.

Bella left the bedroom a little shocked. Jacob went to get up too but Ashley stopped him, "Not you," she said.

He got on the bed behind her so he could put his hands around her. She turned into him and started to cry again. After awhile, her sobs lessened. Jacob didn't stop rubbing her back until she began to talk to him, "I'm sorry I yelled at you guys. I feel bad for making Bella leave like that," she said.

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is you, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine physically, but mentally I'm a train wreck. I found out today that my dad died in prison…I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about this. He was a real monster but he wasn't always like that," she said, looking up at him.

"It's okay, you can feel whatever you want about him because in the end he was still your father," he said stroking her face.

Ashley got up on one elbow to look down at his face, "I love you, Jacob."

"I love you too," he said.

Jacob held her a little bit longer, "I should go over and apologize to her. I do feel really bad," she said.

"I'll go with you," he offered.

"No, I need to do this on my own," she said.

"Okay, I have to patrol anyway. I'll see you later," he said as he gave her a kiss and got up to leave.

XXX

Ashley walked down the street to Bella's house. She knocked on the door and Charlie let her in.

"She's upstairs with Edward," Charlie said maybe a little too disappointed.

Ashley got up the stairs and could hear them having a heated discussion. She stood in the door way and they both turned to her at the same time, "Okay, that was really creepy. What's going on?" she asked.

Bella looked at Edward for him to explain, "Someone was here," he said.

"Someone bad?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, very bad," he said, "I have to take you two to my house."

"I'll just go home," Ashley said.

"No, if they can get into my house then they can get into yours," Bella said.

"Even if they did, they would have a like a thousand pound werewolf on their ass. I'll just go home," Ashley said.

"Is Jacob there waiting for you?" Edward asked.

"No, but…"

"Then you are coming with us. I won't take no for an answer," he said.

"If I were more into your type, I might have found that hot," she said to Edward, "Jake's not going to have is phone on him when he's all wolfie."

"We'll take my car," he said.

"You actually drove for once?" Ashley asked. They gave her a look, "Sorry."

They drove to the Cullens' house. On the way Edward made a phone call to give them a heads up.

Ashley had only been here one other time, when she found out about their secret and Jacob's. The house was still breathtaking as the first time.

They walked in to find Carlisle was waiting for them, "Jasper and Emmett have already gone out to Bella's house to see if they can catch the scent," he said, "Everyone else is waiting in the living room. Ashley, nice to see you again, I only wish that it were under better circumstances."

"Me too, Doc," she said, "Have I told you that you have a very lovely home?" she asked Esme as soon as she saw her.

"Yes you have dear, thank you again," Esme said.

Ashley and Bella sat down on the couch with Alice, "Bella, before I forget. I came over to apologize for earlier at my house," she looked at Edward knowing he was going to read her thoughts, "I got some really bad news today."

"I'm sorry too," Bella said, "Is everything okay?"

"We'll talk later," she said.

"Who was it? Someone we know?" Carlisle asked.

"A stranger, I didn't recognize his scent," Edward said.

"A nomad passing through?" Esme asked.

"A nomad?" Ashley asked.

"A vampire that doesn't live like we do," Alice explained.

"A passerby wouldn't have left Bella's father alive," Rosalie said.

Jasper came into the room followed by Emmett, "The scent disappeared about 5 miles south of Bella's house," he said.

"Someone's orchestrating this," Carlisle said.

"Who?" Ashley asked, "What is their purpose?"

"Victoria?" Bella asked.

"She has a good reason," Ashley said.

"I would have seen her decide," Alice said.

"Has to be the Volturi," Edward said.

"I don't think it's the Volturi either. I've been watching Aro's decisions too," Alice said.

"Alice, could you not have seen this because the vampire who did it might not be on your radar at all? Someone you don't even know about?" Ashley asked.

"Maybe," Alice said as she was thinking.

"So we keep looking," Emmett said.

"We'll also take shifts guarding Bella and Ashley at their house," Carlisle said.

"That's not necessary for me. I have Jake," Ashley said.

"But he's not always with you," Edward said, "Like tonight."

"So you guys have all the time in the world to be peeping toms outside my window?" Ashley asked.

Emmett laughed.

"Another protection detail?" Rosalie asked.

"No, they're right. You can't protect us, watch my dad, and search for the intruder," Bella said.

"And for Victoria," Rosalie said.

"And keep yourselves fed," Bella said.

"I'm not leaving you here defenseless," Edward said.

"Well, I'm not going to let you starve," Bella said, "I wouldn't be unprotected. I can just stay at her house, we'll both have Jake and the pack," Bella said.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Ashley can ask Jake about it," Bella said.

"You want be to ask Jake if he and the pack can babysit us, when the Cullens need to take a lunch break?" Ashley asked Bella.

"Something like that," Bella said.

Ashley's phone was ringing, "Oh, speak of the devil. He must have his pants back on," Ashley said without thinking. Everyone was giving her a look, "What? If you turned into a wolf, would you keep your pants on?" she asked, "Hello," she said as she spoke into the phone.


	17. Birthday

Chapter 17

Birthday

Ashley got off the phone with Jake, "He said that he wants to meet with you," she said to Edward, "To…talk."

Edward laughed, "That's not what he said."

"I know, 'talk' seemed like a nicer word than what he said about what he wants to do to you," she said.

"We shouldn't keep him waiting," Edward said, "Think of a better plan while I'm gone rather than just leaving Bella for Victoria," he said to Rosalie, "Bella," he called.

"You asked for suggestions," Rosalie said.

"It was a very poor one," Ashley said to Rosalie. Rosalie glared at her, "Guys wait!" she called after Edward and Bella.

They drove to the half way point between Fork and La Push.

Ashley got out of Edward's car and ran to Jacob, hugging him, "I missed you so much," she said and then kissed him.

"I think you are getting a little too attached," Jacob teased, "I saw you a couple of hours ago."

She tried pushing him sideways but he wouldn't move an inch, "Shut up," Edward cleared his throat, "Oh, right, they have something to ask you."

"I already know. You told me on the phone," Jacob said.

"I know, I just want to see the vampire ask the werewolf for a favor," Ashley said, "It's actually kind of funny."

"I'm waiting," Jacob said.

Edward stepped forward, "Well, here's the favor. When my family and I are unable to protect Bella, I need you and your pack to do it," Edward said.

"Maybe if you weren't in her life, she wouldn't need anyone to protect her," Jacob said.

"Jake, that's not fair," Bella interrupted.

"The choice Edward has given you isn't fair," Jacob said.

Before anyone could say anything, "Excuse us," Ashley said, "We need to talk," he followed her to his motorcycle, "Can you just agree to do it?"

"Why should I?" he asked.

"This is Bella we are talking about. She needs your help. Its not her fault some psycho vampire bitch is after her," she said.

"I know," he said looking at Edward, "It's his."

"He doesn't matter right now," Ashley said getting his attention back, "Okay, look, Bella fell in love. It was with a vampire, maybe a little poor judgment on her part, but she fell in love with Edward. That wasn't her fault."

Jacob was silent for a few seconds, "Okay, I'll do it. Not for them, but for you," he touched her face.

The pair of them walked back to the other couple, "Edward said that you agreed," Bella said, "Is that true?"

"Yes. I'll talk to Sam about doing patrols. If he doesn't agree then I'll be the only one doing it," Jacob said.

"Thank you, Jacob," Edward said.

"You owe me one, bloodsucker," Jacob said before giving Ashley a helmet and taking off with her.

XXX

"Do you think Sam will agree?" Ashley asked while she changed into night clothes in the closet.

"I won't know until tomorrow," Jacob said lying on her bed. She came out wearing shorts and tank top, "Come here, beautiful," he said.

"You don't have to tell me twice," she said straddling him.

She leaned down to kiss him. He came up to meet her as he sat up. She felt one of his hands finding its way up her braless back. She lifted his shirt over his head, "That's better," she said feeling his muscles.

He flipped them over until he was on top, straddling her, "I like this better."

She smiled, "I bet."

He played with the hem of her tank top, tickling her stomach and causing her to giggle, "Is someone ticklish?" he asked.

Ashley saw the look in his eye, "No."

"I'm sure," he said before he started to tickle her.

"Jake stop, please," she squirmed, "If you don't stop, I promise I will never have sex with you."

He stopped right away, "That's no fair," he said.

"Oh, I think it is," she said.

He rolled off of her and they kissed. He held her in his arms until she went to sleep.

XXX

"What is up with you and that guy from La Push?" Jessica asked at lunch one day.

"His name is Jake and I don't kiss and tell," Ashley said causing everyone at react.

"Too much info," Mike complained.

"Now you have to tell," Angela said.

"Is he any good?" Jessica asked.

"I'm going else where," Eric said and Mike followed.

"What's going on?" Bella asked as she and Edward joined them.

"Ashley was about to give the dirty details of their sex life," Jessica said.

"Girl talk," Edward said, "My cue to leave," he looked over at Alice and Jasper, "I have to go anyway."

"I wasn't going to give details," Ashley said.

"So you guys haven't done it yet?" Jessica asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ashley asked getting up from the table.

"I believe that's why I asked," Jessica said and then looked at Bella, "What about you two?"

XXX

Ashley was on her way to the parking lot for Edward to take Bella and her to Jacob's.

"Ashley," Alice called down the hall, causing her to stop and wait for Alice and Jasper, "What are you doing Friday night?" she asked.

Ashley looked at Alice weird, "I'm staying at your house with Bella because my mom is out of town for one day and Jake is on patrol. Everyone is just busy that night."

"Well, come prepared for a make over. I'm giving you and Bella one. I bought new clothes and accessories," Alice said, "Its going to be fun!"

Ashley looked at Jasper and lipped the word 'fun'. He laughed, "Sorry about your luck," he said.

"Jasper, you're making it sound like a bad thing," Alice complained.

"I'm sorry, they are only human," he said.

"Thank you the vote of confidence. I have to get going, Bella and Edward are waiting on me," Ashley said before leaving.

She made it out into the parking lot and saw Bella and Edward deep in conversation. Edward looked up to see Ashley and they stopped talking, "Don't stop on my account," Ashley said.

"We were only talking," Bella said.

"About your…choice," Ashley said.

"I know that it upsets you when I bring it up," Bella said, "So I've asked Edward not to bring it up with you around."

"Thanks, I know we have to talk about it again but not for awhile. We still have time," Ashley said, "Can we get going? I need to see Jake."

XXX

Edward dropped the girls off at the half way point and Jacob took them the rest of the way to Jacob's house; the three of them were in the living room watching Glee. It was on commercial break, "I can't believe you like this crap," Jacob complained.

"Here, you said we can watch anything," Bella said.

"Yeah, and we chose this," Ashley said.

"Actually, you chose and you made it clear the channel wasn't moving for an hour," Bella reminded her.

She shook her head, "I don't remember it that way," Ashley said from her spot in Jacob's arms, "Do you have popcorn?" she asked him.

"Yeah, be right back," he said getting up.

Bella was smiling at Ashley, "What?"

"You guys are so cute together," Bella commented.

Ashley smiled, "You and Edward are cute together too, you know, in that pale sort of way," she said.

"This isn't so bad," Bella said about the show.

"Are you kidding? This show rocks," she said when Jacob came back with the popcorn.

XXX

It was Friday morning, Ashley said goodbye to Jacob since she wouldn't be seeing him for the rest of the day and she also said goodbye to her mom, "I know you like to do something every Friday night, but I have to be at a convention for work. We can do something Sunday when I get back, okay?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, I understand," Ashley said watching her mom leave, "She forgot," she said to herself.

The school went on like a normal day. She couldn't blame anyone because she didn't tell anyone.

At the end of the day, she got a text from Jasper to meet him at his car, "Alice had some thing to do before tonight," he said, "I'll drive you to the house."

"Wonderful," she said before getting in.

"Is something wrong?" Jasper asked half way to the house.

"No," she said looking at him, "Why would you think that?"

He laughed, "You forget I know what you are feeling."

"Oh yeah, that can be really annoying. How does Alice stand it?" she asked.

"She got used to it," he said.

"How do you feel about it?" she asked. Jasper looked at her questioningly, "How do you feel about knowing others' emotions?"

"It's like with Edward too, we know it's an invasion of privacy, but it comes in handy," he said.

"Well, at least you are honest," she said, "So what does Alice have planned for us?"

"You'll see," he said pulling up in front of the house.

She looked up at the house as she got out of Jasper's car, "Did you guys not pay the power bill?" she asked.

"Maybe the power is just out," he suggested.

"Everywhere else was fine on the drive here," she said, following him up to the front door.

He opened the door for her and let her in first. She stepped over the threshold and the lights flicked on, "SURPRISE!" people yelled.

Ashley stepped back into Jasper, surprised, "Holly shit," she whispered. She read a banner that said 'Happy Birthday, Ashley'. She looked around the room at the Cullens and some friends from school, "How did you know?" she asked.

"I told them," her mother came into view.

"I thought you had a business thing…" Ashley started.

"It was only a ploy. Did you really think I would forget my own daughter's birthday?" she asked, "I thought after what happened to your father that you needed something good to happen," her mother said.

Ashley looked behind her mother and saw Jacob, "Don't worry mom, something already did," looking back at her mom, "Thank you, this is awesome."

"Go see your boyfriend, I know you want to," she said.

She walked over to Jacob, "It's weird to see you behind enemy line," she hugged him, "I'm waiting for the 'intruder alert' alarms to go off."

"Happy birthday, Ash," he said, "Edward invited me. He said your birthday wouldn't be complete without me."

"So true…What did you get me?" she asked.

He laughed, "You're going to get your present later," he whispered to her.

She looked at him wide eyed and grabbed his arm, "Well, thanks for the party, but we have to go."

Edward and Bella walked over to them, "Happy birthday," Bella said and hugged her.

"Thank you," Ashley said and looked at Edward, "And thank you for making a consideration on the guest list."

"You're welcome. Just don't jump him in front of everyone. Your mother might freak. You have Esme and Alice to thank. They set everything up," Edward said.

Ashley got around, talking to everyone and finally got to thank Alice and Esme for an awesome party, "I'm off the hook with the make over?" Ashley asked Alice.

"No, once everyone leaves we are going to get started on it," Alice said, dead paned.

"Oh," she said disappointed.

"I'm only joking," Alice said.

The birthday party was coming to an end, "You ready to go home?" Ashley's mom asked her.

"Actually, Mrs. Suave, if it's alright, I'd like to take Ashley out tonight to give her the birthday present I got her and take her out to dinner," Jacob said.

"She's eighteen now, you don't have to ask my permission," her mom said.

"Thanks mom," Ashley said to her, "Thanks guys, the party was great and I love the presents you got me."

The pair of them took off from the Cullen house, "So, where are we going?" Ashley asked.

"My dad and Charlie are out on a fishing trip overnight, we have my house all to ourselves," Jacob said.

"I think we are just going to need your bedroom to ourselves," she said.

Ashley got herself ready for the night as soon as they got to his house in the bathroom. She only had one her shirt and panties. When she entered his bedroom, it looked like a fire hazard with all the candles around the room, "Wow," she whispered.

Jacob came up behind her, "This is all for you," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"This is perfect," she said.

"You're perfect," he whispered in her ear.

He walked her over to the bed and sat her down before gently pushing her to lay down with him on top of her. He kissed her passionately. Shortly after that they spent the night enjoying each other. If at all possible, the bond they shared deepened that night.


	18. Prom

Chapter 18

Prom

The sun was shinning through the window the next morning as Ashley stirred from sleep. She didn't remember where she was until she looked up to find Jacob was looking down at her, "Morning," he said.

She smiled at him and looked down at their bodies and remembered what happened the night before, "Morning really doesn't cover it," she said leaning up to kiss him, "When does your dad get back?" she asked.

"Not for a couple of hours," he said, "We have time."

"Oh really, cocky much?" she smirked.

"Very," he said, kissing her again, "Do you want breakfast?"

She smiled, "Do I?" she asked suggestively.

"I was talking about food, but if you want to go again, I'm up for that," he said.

"I'm sure, but I was actually referring to food," she said unwrapping herself from him and getting up.

She was sitting on the side of his bed, "You tease," he said, grabbing her around the waist to pull her back down. She squealed with excitement.

Sometime later, Jacob handed her one of his long t-shirts to wear. She put it on and stood up from the bed, "Could your bed be any smaller?" she complained.

"Are you complaining about my bed?" he asked.

"Yes, I was," she said. Jacob looked her up and down, "Oh, no, not again. One more time and I think I might explode," she said.

Jacob stepped up to her, encircling his arms around her, "Isn't that the point?" he asked.

She didn't realize what she said, "Haha," she broke away from him and spun around in his shirt, "How much do you think I weigh?" she asked suddenly.

"You're testing me right?" he asked.

"Just answer the question," she said.

"Hmmm…I'd say around a hundred pounds and sexy," he said.

She raised her eyebrows, "That was a good one. Are you trying to get laid again?" she asked.

"Is it working?" he asked, encircling her again.

"Yup," she replied.

He laughed, "No seriously, I think you are beautiful and that you shouldn't have to worry about anything like that because I'm always going to love you no matter what," he said. Ashley turned away from him, "Are you crying?" he asked.

"Ah, I think you should go fix some breakfast. I'm starving," she said, removing the tears from her cheeks.

XXX

When Ashley got home later that day, she found an invitation waiting for her on her bed. She opened it and read that Alice was inviting her over on Sunday afternoon to discuss prom dresses, "Fun," she said out loud.

Ashley called Bella, "Did you get the same invite as me?" she asked her.

"_Yeah, I did. Are you going to go?"_

"As if we have a choice," Ashley said, "Can you like, come over in like, thirty minutes? Without Edward?" she asked.

"_He said 'no'."_

"He doesn't have to worry; I'm staring at Paul and Quil outside my window right now. You will be protected…Do you hear that Edward?" Ashley asked.

"_He hears you."_

"We need girl time," Ashley said.

"_He agreed. I'll see you in thirty."_

Ashley took a shower and was blowing out her hair when Bella knocked on her door, "You look different," Bella said.

"No I don't," Ashley said, looking at herself in the mirror, "Do I?"

"Just by the way your voice sounded just then, I'd take it you and Jake were together…together all night," Bella said.

"Is it that obvious? I thought my mom looked at me different when I came home but I thought it was because I stayed out all night," Ashley said, "Do you think anyone else will notice?"

"You're glowing," Bella said.

"What about the Cullens?" Ashley asked.

"Are you kidding?" Bella asked, "When do they not notice something?"

"They are going to know that I was de-virginized…oh well," Ashley said while applying some make-up.

"Did it hurt?" Bella asked quietly.

"It did, at first, but then it went away," Ashley said, turning around to face her.

"Where's Jake?" Bella asked.

"Werewolf duty, I probably won't see him until tonight. I don't know what to do with myself until then," Ashley said.

"You could do normal girl stuff," Bella suggested.

"Sex is what normal girls do…beside you," Ashley said, "Joking-ish."

"Funny," Bella commented.

"I thought so," Ashley said.

XXX

"_In later news, there have been four more missing people's cases in Seattle. The police believe the missing persons are being used to traffic drugs. They are being used and discarded. The police believe it's a large organized crime group moving the drugs."_

"Shows how much they know," Ashley commented while watching TV in her room later that night.

"The police can't do anything about it," Jacob said while climbing into the open window.

Ashley turned off the TV, "You know, you could use the front door."

"It's past midnight. I figured your mom wouldn't like a gentleman calling on her daughter this late at night," Jacob said, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Probably not," she smiled at him, "If you're not a gentleman caller then why are you here?"

"Who said I wasn't?" he asked, "I missed you today."

"I did too," she said before kissing him, "We have time to make up for."

"I like the sound of that," he said, pushing her down on the bed gently.

Ashley stopped him, "You did all the work last night," she said, getting on top of him, "It's my turn."

"You don't have to tell me twice," he said, reaching up to take off her shirt.

XXX

"Are you ready?" Bella asked Ashley once she got into the back seat of Edward's car the next day.

"Is that a trick question?" Ashley asked, "Do you know what Alice has planned?" she asked Edward.

"Nope, my job is to drop you guys off so Alice can have you for most of the day," Edward said.

"Great boyfriend you have," she said sarcastically to Bella.

"So glad you guys could make it. I see you got my invites," Alice said, cheerfully once they entered the Cullen's living room.

"I don't think we would have had a choice," Bella said.

"I couldn't miss the bright pink and glitter invite on my dark blue sheets," Ashley said.

"I had to put yours where you would have found it eventually, rolling around in the sheets with that dog," Alice said. Ashley stared at Alice while Bella and Edward avoided eye contract, "Let's go upstairs to my room," she said like nothing just happened.

"I can't believe she just said that in a house full of vampires with very good hearing," Ashley said to Bella.

"I told you they would notice," Bella said, following Alice upstairs.

Alice stopped and turned around, "I didn't mean anything by it. I'm glad you have Jacob and that you're happy," she said.

Ashley and Bella stood inside Alice's room where prom dresses were everywhere you looked.

"Shit," Ashley whispered.

"Language," Alice warned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect to walk into a mini-mall," Ashley said, "This is like a personal mall, the Alice Mall of America."

"That must have cost a lot," Bella said.

"Don't worry about that," Alice insisted, "I want you to pick out your prom dress and the rest I'm going to donate. The dress is a gift for meaning so much to my family."

"I don't know if I can accept this," Bella said.

"The Great Alice Mall," Ashley kept on whispering, "There are so many to choose from."

"Ashley seems like she's accepting. It's okay Bella," Alice said.

"Okay," Bella gave in.

"Great! I'll help you first," Alice said to Bella, "Ashley just go ahead and look around."

"I can help her," Rosalie said from the door way.

"Thank you, Rose," Alice said, getting to work on Bella.

"I think we should start with the black dress," Rosalie suggested.

"Okay," Ashley said.

After a while, "Do you have your prom dress picked out?" Ashley asked as she was changing into another one.

"I do but it doesn't matter. It's the same every time," Rosalie said, "Emmett likes to take me."

"You don't like dressing up for the biggest night of a girl's life?" she asked.

"Not when its on repeat," Rosalie said, "Do you like that one?"

"It's too green," Ashley said, "How many have you gone to?"

"Too many to count. I still have all the dresses," Rosalie said, "Do you want to see them?"

"Ah duh," Ashley said, causing Rosalie to smile.

"Has your dog…Jake asked you to prom?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't think he knows about it. I haven't exactly mentioned it," Ashley said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"It hasn't come up yet," Ashley said.

"But something else has," Rosalie said.

Ashley tossed a dress at her, "Does everyone know?"

"We could smell it the moment you pulled up in our drive way. We smell him all over you," she said.

"I don't know if I should be embarrassed," Ashley said.

"Don't be. It's a natural thing," Rosalie replied.

Ashley looked over at Bella; she didn't look like she was having much fun, "Why don't you like Bella?" Ashley asked.

Rosalie looked over at her too, "I don't like her choice. We didn't have a choice and she's choosing our lifestyle. She could have children and grow old. Something I've always wanted. She's choosing wrong."

"Then again, it's her choice," Ashley said, "I think I found my dress."

XXX

Ashley got home later that night. She turned on the lights in her room and was about to turn off the lights when she was grabbed from behind. Someone covered her mouth. She started to freak out, "It's me, it's me. Calm down," she heard Jacob's voice.

He let her go; she turned around and pushed him as hard as she could, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself," he laughed, "So how was the demon house?"

"You should try to be nicer to them," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because they have hopes and dreams too, just like anyone else," she said, "I'm glad you are here. I have something to talk to you about."

"Really?" he asked suggestively.

"There's no need for talking, for that. There's this thing called prom and I want you to go with me. I already have a dress, that's why I went over to 'the demon house'. Do you want to go with me?" she asked.

"I would love to go to prom with you, but isn't the guy supposed to ask the girl," Jacob said.

"I'm breaking tradition," she said, "So this is the plan…"

XXX

"Do you realize how silly this is?" Ashley asked in Bella's room.

"What?" Bella asked.

"We are waiting for our dates, a vampire and werewolf, to take us to prom. Sounds like something out of a horror movie," she said.

"That's our lives," Bella said, "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful," Ashley said, "Blue is your color."

"And purple is your color," Bella commented, "You look awesome."

"Was that the door bell?" Ashley asked nervously, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Charlie can get it," Bella said.

"Ashley," Charlie called, "Your mom is here. She wants to take pictures."

"Be down soon," Bella called, "You ready?"

"As I will ever be," Ashley replied.

"It's not going to be so bad," Bella said.

"Says the girl who wore a cast to her last prom," Ashley said, following Bella downstairs.

"Honey, you look beautiful," Ashley's mom said.

"Mom, please don't cry," Ashley said.

"Bella you look…beautiful," Charlie said, "They're late."

"Edward just text me, they will here soon," Bella said.

"You are taking a limo, right?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, dad, for the hundredth time," Bella said.

"I hear a car pulling in, that must be them," Ashley's mom said, "Do you girls want to be coming down the stairs when they come in?"

Ashley looked at Bella, "Why not? Some of us only get to do this once," Ashley said.

They were waiting on the stairs as Charlie let them in, "Holy crap, they look good," Ashley commented.

"They do," Bella agreed.

"I can't wait to rip that off of him later," Ashley whispered.

"Now I'll have an image in my head all night," Bella said.

"Sorry," Ashley said, walking down the stairs.

Their parents took lots of pictures.

"I'll make sure your parents get these pictures," Ashley's mom said to Edward and Jacob.

"Thank you," Edward said.

"I was too stunned to say this earlier but you are beautiful," Jacob said.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself," Ashley said, "Can we get this party started? It's freaking prom!"

During the whole night, Ashley danced almost every song with Jacob. Other than him, she danced with her friends. She even had to force Bella onto the dance floor a couple of times. Edward even asked her to dance a slow dance; in which Jacob danced with Bella. Ashley had the time of her life that night. She didn't want it to end, but like everything else; it had its time limit.

"Alright kids, this is the last song of the night. It's a slow one, so grab your special someone," the DJ announced. He played Feel Again by One Republic.

"I love you," Ashley said to Jacob as they started to slow dance.

"I love you too," he replied before he leaned down to kiss her passionately.

'_I'm feeling better since you know me_

_I was a lonely soul but that's the old me_

_But with you_

_I feel again_

_But with you_

_I feel again'_


	19. Life Changer

Chapter 19

Life Changer

Ashley and her mom just got done having lunch and were trying to decide what movie to go watch, "I don't care what we see. No romance movie," Ashley said.

"Did you and Jacob have a fight?" her mom asked.

"No. My love life is going great. I don't want to watch some other girl having a better romance life than me because Jake is the best," Ashley said.

"Not all of us have the greatest love life," her mom said, turning onto the highway, "Do I need to buy you condoms?"

"Mom!" Ashley choked.

"I don't want to become a grandmother earlier than I have too," she said, looking at her daughter, "Don't look so shocked. A mother knows when her daughter had sex for the first time and is continuing having it."

"You're not mad?" Ashley asked.

"No, it's natural for a girl your age. I'm just glad it didn't happen sooner. Reality shows these days," her mother sighed, "It's a nightmare raising a teenager. Someone in our house should be having sex, because it sure isn't me."

"Gross," Ashley laughed, looking out the window.

"Do you know what's playing?" her mom asked.

"I don't know," Ashley said, looking her way, "Mom look out!"

They were hit head on by another car.

XXX

Ashley open her eyes weakly, "Ashley, do you know where you are?" someone asked her. She couldn't speak. She made a moaning sound, "Its Carlisle, you're at the hospital. We're going to take care of you."

That was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

XXX

Jacob and Sam came running into the waiting room, "I got here as quickly as I could. What happened?" Jacob asked, panicked. He found Bella, Edward and Charlie in the waiting room.

"Ashley and her mom were in an accident," Charlie walked over to him, "A drunk driver hit them. Dr. Cullen hasn't come out to give us any news yet."

Jacob looked straight at Edward, "You're…dad is in there with her?!" he shouted.

"Jake," Sam warned, grabbing his arm.

"He's helping her, Jake," Bella said, trying to get him to calm down, "Dad, go get some coffee. We can handle this."

"Get me if Dr. Cullen comes out," Charlie said before leaving the waiting room.

Edward read Jacob's mind, "Nothing like that is going to happen to her," Edward said.

"How do you know?" Jacob asked.

"Alice hasn't scene her joining our family," Edward said.

A thought occurred to Jacob, "How come Alice didn't see the accident?" he asked, angry.

"Because after Ashley met you, I haven't seen a lot of her," Alice said, coming into the waiting room with Jasper, "I'm sorry, I wish that I did see something."

"Jake," Bella said, touching his arm, "Sit down before you explode."

"She's right Jake. We can't let the whole hospital in on the secret," Sam said, guiding him to sit down.

Jacob sat down with Bella next to him. The Cullens sat on one side of the waiting room with Jacob, Sam and Bella on the other side. Charlie came back with his coffee, "Is her mom okay?" Jacob asked.

"She didn't make it to the hospital," Charlie spoke up, "I'm going to be the one to tell her."

Some time later, Carlisle came out to talk to them, "She's going to be okay. She's stable now," he announced, "She has a few broken ribs and a fractured leg."

"Is she going to be able to walk?" Charlie asked, standing up.

"In four to five weeks time. All things considered, she's lucky." Carlisle said.

Jacob got up to walk over to Carlisle, "Jake," Sam warned.

"It's fine Sam," Jacob said, he held out his hand to Carlisle, "Thank you, for taking care of her."

Carlisle returned the hand shake, "She should be waking up soon, but two people at a time to see her. If you'll excuse me."

"I want to see her first," Jacob said.

"I understand that kid, but I need to talk to her about her mom," Charlie said.

"But then me," Jacob said.

"Then you," Charlie agreed.

XXX

Ashley woke up alone in a hospital bed, "Hello?" she called.

Carlisle came walking in a few seconds later, "Ashley, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"My head hurts," she said, touching it, "What happened?"

"You were in a car accident," he said, before telling a nurse that walked in after him, "Tell Sheriff Swan that she is awake now."

"Is my mom okay?" she asked.

"Do you hurt anywhere else?" Carlisle asked.

"Just my head," she repeated, "Where's my mom?"

Charlie walked in, "I'll take it from here Carlisle." he said before taking a seat by the bed. Carlisle closed the door behind him.

"Take over for what?" she asked, confused.

"I have some bad news, kiddo," he said.

XXX

"I don't know what she's going to do," Bella said to Edward, "She's going to live alone in that house."

"She has time to figure it out." Edward said.

"I'm worried about her." Bella said.

"Jake," Edward said, suddenly, "She's calling for you."

Jacob ran to Ashley's room and opened the door to find her crying and calling for him, "I want Jake!" she shouted.

Charlie tried to comfort her but failed, "He's here," he said, "He's here."

Jacob got into bed with her carefully to hold her in his arms, "Shh, its okay. I got you," he whispered to her over and over again, "I'm not going anywhere."

After awhile, Ashley finally calmed down, "What am I supposed to do now?" she whispered to Jacob.

"All you have to do now is worry about getting better," Jacob said before kissing her forehead.

"What's going to happen now?" she asked.

"I don't know," he answered, "You should get some rest."

"I have to pee," she said.

"I'll go get a nurse," he said before getting up.

"I'll help her," Alice said from the doorway.

Jacob looked at Ashley, "It's okay," Ashley said.

Jacob left the room. Alice helped Ashley get up and carried her to the bathroom, "I'll have to bring you some cute underwear," Alice commented.

"Yeah, hospital underwear is not very flattering," Ashley said, "Why didn't you see it?" she started to cry again.

"I don't know, Ashley, but I wish that I did," Alice said sadly, "I've already talked to Esme. She's going to handle everything for the funeral."

"Thank you," Ashley said weakly.

After she was done, Alice helped her back into bed. She soon let blackness take over again.

XXX

"Is someone ready for a jail break?" Jacob asked one morning, when he came in a few days later.

Ashley sighed, "Yes, get me out of here," she said before removing the cover that was over her.

"I don't think that will be a good idea," Carlisle said, coming in with Charlie, "You still need a few more days."

"Weird seeing you out of uniform," Ashley commented to Charlie.

"I'm off duty," Charlie said, "I'm here to talk to you about something. I know you're eighteen and that makes you an adult but you are also still in high school."

"I have a little over a month left," Ashley said.

"I know but I've been talking to Carlisle and Esme. We think it might be best for you to live with them until school is over. I offered, but Bella has made it clear that my house is too small for another teenager. And I agree with that," Charlie said.

Ashley was silent, "What do you think about that?" Carlisle asked.

"She can stay with me," Jacob said.

"That's nice of you, but Ashley's school is in Forks and I don't think your dad can put up with another teenager anymore than I can," Charlie said, "The Cullen's' have plenty of room."

"I don't think that is a good idea," Jacob spoke up.

"Jake," Ashley said, "I can't go home. I don't want to live there without mom. We shouldn't live together. You're practically jailbait to me."

Jacob laughed, "That's what I get for dating an older woman," he said.

"Should I give Esme a call?" Carlisle asked.

Ashley looked at him, "Yeah, Doc, give her a call. You have another teenager on your hands," she said.

Carlisle laughed, "I've had years of practice," he said.

"You haven't had one like me," she said.

"I'll be seeing you. Bella said she'll be by later to see you," Charlie said, "Thanks Carlisle."

XXX

Ashley was waiting for Carlisle to check her out of the hospital. Bella was waiting with her, "I don't know if I can do tomorrow. It makes everything too final; too real," Ashley said.

"I'm going to be there for you, every step of the way," Bella said.

"I know you are, and Jake too," Ashley said.

"Do you need help changing?" Bella asked.

"Yes and before you ask; yes, Alice picked out that dress," Ashley said.

After everything was packed and Ashley had changed, Carlisle came into the room, "Are you ready to get out of here?" he asked.

"'Yes just doesn't seem to cover it," Ashley said, "Roll me away Doc."

"I like your dress," he commented.

Jacob met them in the hallway, "I wanted to see you before you left," Jacob said.

"You're going to come over later, right?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, Jacob, you are welcome anytime you like," Carlisle said.

"Sam told me, even with you staying with them; I can't be on Cullens' side because of the treaty. He still doesn't trust you," Jacob said that last part to Carlisle.

"I understand," Carlisle said.

"Well, I don't. It's bullshit. You should be able to do whatever you want," Ashley said.

"He's the alpha. I have to do what he says," Jacob said.

"You're coming tomorrow?" Ashley asked.

Jacob leaned down, "Of course," he said before kissing her on the lips, "I like the dress."

She smiled, "That makes two of you," she said.

XXX

When they arrived at the Cullen house, everyone was waiting outside for them. Carlisle helped Ashley into her wheelchair. Everyone greeted her and said that they were glad she would be staying with them. Even Rosalie seemed happy.

"You're like joining the family," Emmett said, causing Ashley to give him a look.

"Emmett," Rosalie warned, "What he means is that it's good to have someone new around the house."

"Like a temporary sister," Jasper said with a smile.

Esme stepped forward to give Ashley a hug, "Welcome to our home. It's also your home now. You don't have to worry about tomorrow. I have everything ready," she said.

"Thank you Esme and everyone, you all have done so much for me," Ashley said.

"It's what family is for," Edward said.

"And that dress really looks wonderful on you," Alice said.

"I think I'm going to lie down for a while. I'm tired," Ashley said.

"Of course, you should rest," Esme said, "Rosalie can show you to your room."

Ashley looked at the front door steps, "I'm going to need a lift," she said.

On each side, Emmett and Jasper lifted Ashley, wheelchair and all, into the house.

"Ash, I'm going to go home and let you settle in," Bella said, "Bye."

"Bye," Ashley called from inside the house.

Rosalie lifted Ashley out of the wheelchair and walked her upstairs to her room. She settled her down on the bed, "I'm not going to get used to that," Ashley commented.

"I don't mind," Rosalie said, "It's like carrying a baby. I'll leave you to rest."

Ashley stopped her, "I haven't actually been alone in the past week. Jake was always at the hospital…" she said.

"I understand," Rosalie said, "I can stay until you fall asleep."

Ashley nodded and watched as Rosalie lay on the bed beside her.

Ashley woke up a couple of hours later from a nightmare about her mom. She was panicked and sweaty. She was alone in her room. She sat up and covered her face with her hands, "Ah," she spoke out, "I need Jake. Can someone call him and tell him I need him?"

Rosalie came into the room, "Edward went to get him. He should be here soon."

"You left me," Ashley said, looking at her.

"You were asleep. I didn't think you needed me," Rosalie said, "I'm sorry," she walked over to hold Ashley until Jacob arrived.

XXX

Rosalie left Ashley and Jacob alone. She walked downstairs, "Was it a mistake bringing her here?" Rosalie asked.

The Cullens were gathered in the living room, "She just had a nightmare about her mom," Edward explained, "It's all still fresh to her."

"It's never going to go away, Edward," Rosalie said, raising her voice, "She's human and weak."

"That's why she has us," Alice said.

"She's going to need a lot of support tomorrow," Esme said, "It's hard to lose a parent."

"We also have to be extra careful now with Ashley living here," Carlisle said, "We've never taken in a human like this."

"She has big brothers looking over her now," Emmett said.

"You have nothing to worry about," Jasper agreed.

XXX

Jacob was now holding Ashley in his arms. She was able to calm down after a while; "Jake, I've been thinking a lot lately," Ashley began.

"Oh no," Jacob teased. She just gave him one look, "Sorry."

"One day we are going to have to leave Forks and La Push," she said, "I know it's not going to be for a while but one day it's going to happen. If we want to be together."

"You mean without you growing older and me staying the way I look. Barely aging," he said.

"Yes. I know I'm only one year older than you, but I want to be only one year older than you by looks," she said.

"As long as there are vampires living in the area, I will always shift," he said.

"That's why we have to leave. I don't want to but…" she said.

"I know, I know," he said, "It's something we have to do together. We have some time before we have to make up our minds one hundred percent."

Jacob's stomach howled. Ashley laughed, "Is someone hungry?" she asked.

"I haven't had anything to eat all day," he said.

"Neither have I," she said.

Alice walked in, "Esme is making you something," she said.

"Thanks," Ashley said. She knew the Cullens probably heard their conversation. She was grateful Alice didn't say anything.

XXX

The funeral was the next morning. Jacob stayed at the Cullens house until he had to go home to change for the funeral. Alice and Rosalie helped Ashley change.

A lot of people showed up at the funeral. Her mom's co-workers, some kids from school, Emily and the entire wolf pack, Charlie and Bella, and of course the Cullens.

When it was time for people to say something, Rosalie wheeled Ashley up there. She actually hadn't started to cry, until she tried to say something about her mom. Rosalie held her hand, "I'm sorry. I went all morning without shredding a tear and once I'm up here, the tears start to fall. My mother is…was the best mom. Even when I was younger and we were going through hell because of my father; she was always at her best. Her spirit could never be broken no matter how hard my father tried. She was a fighter and she taught me to be a fighter. My attitude wasn't included in the package deal, but she lived with it," people laughed, "I put my mom through the ringer sometimes but she always jumped through the hoops. She never gave up on me. A mother never gives up on her children, she told me one time. I can't get over the fact that she's gone," tears starting to flow again, "Because she's my best friend. I love you, mom."


	20. Graduation

Chapter 20

Graduation

Living with the Cullens was surprisingly normal…well, almost normal. Ashley had thought that they made an effort to do normal stuff when she was around. Change their routines and not to openly discuss their eating habits. Even though it was weird at first for both sides, Ashley found herself getting closer to them than before the accident.

She hated it when Alice and Rosalie would buy her clothes and other items a teenage girl might need. She liked Jasper's solitude and ability to respect that she needed privacy, but hated the fact that he helped her with her emotions. To the point that one time, she threw a book at him to stop. He dodged it of course. She appreciated Carlisle helping her get better; even with his nagging daily questions. She loved Esme for making sure she had everything she needed to get through the day, but disliked Esme for taking the mothering role to seriously by telling her she couldn't have boys (Jacob) in her room. Her excuse was that Ashley was still healing but in reality it was because she didn't want baby making going on in the house. She liked Edward because he was good to Bella but hated him for reading her personal thoughts. No need to keep a personal diary with him around. The last Cullen member was fun to be around, almost like an older brother she never had. She disliked his ability to poke fun with the only human in the house…the only human in a wheelchair.

Living with the Cullens….not exactly normal.

XXX

A month after the accident, Carlisle removed Ashley's leg cast. She almost didn't mind that he saw her leg hairs that grew during the month because all she cared about now is to be with Jacob again. Esme couldn't stop them now; she was fully healed.

When ever she wanted to be alone with Jacob, they would use her old house. The house still belonged to her. She couldn't go through everything just yet, so the house became their getaway spot.

XXX

Graduation was fast approaching. Ashley was excited about leaving high school forever but also afraid because graduation meant that it was one step closer to Bella joining the Cullen family. Ashley didn't know how to jump aboard and be okay with that.

"Edward, can I talk to you for a sec?" Ashley asked, appearing in his doorway.

"Sure, come on in," Edward said and offered her a seat, "It's weird seeing you walking around on your own."

"Yeah, feels a little weird," she said, "So, you probably already know what I want to talk about?" he nodded, "Is there anyway that you and Bella can be together without her dying?"

"It is what she wants," he answered.

"But what do you want?" she asked.

He didn't answer at first, "I want to be with her forever," he said.

"So you have changed your mind about the whole thing," she said.

"No, I want to be with her but I don't want her to be one of us," he said, "She still doesn't understand what she is truly giving up. Like you Ashley, you and Jacob have made the hard decision to one day leave your lives that are here."

"I didn't come here to talk about me and Jake," she said, "We haven't made a decision. We just talked about it once. Besides, we'd have to wait for Jake to turn eighteen. It's called kidnapping otherwise…And it's different. We could always come back but Bella can't. Once she does it, she has to give up her entire human life…Charlie and the mom. What I would give to get my mother back and she is willing to give that up. I don't understand."

"You're right; Bella would have to fake her own death. You won't be the only one to leave Forks. She would too and won't be able to come back…well, for a while," he said.

"There's nothing I can say that will stop it, is there?" she asked.

Edward looked at her sadly, "No."

Ashley turned from him to shed a tear and then looked back at him, "You'll take care of her, right? Forever and always?" she asked.

Edward walked to her and gave her a hug, "Always."

XXX

"Are you excited?! Are you excited?!" Alice asked, jumping around the living room.

"I will be once you chill out," Ashley said, putting her hand up from the couch.

"You're going to graduate for the first time, Ashley," Alice said, "How are you not excited?"

"I don't know. It's just another thing to do," Ashley said.

"You should be. How many times can one person graduate?" Alice asked.

Ashley smiled, "I don't know, you tell me," she said.

"Well, it gets old pretty fast," Emmett said, coming into the room with Rosalie. They sat down next to Ashley, "I'm not going back to high school for awhile."

"I don't understand why anyone would want to go back," Ashley said, "Once is enough."

"What are you going to wear under your cap and gown?" Rosalie asked Ashley.

Emmett gave Ashley a look and a wink, "Clothes," she said confused, "What are you wearing?"

"You can't just wear clothes," Alice said, "You have to wear a dress…Shopping trip!"

"Oh god no," Ashley whispered.

XXX

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Jacob asked as they lay in bed at the Cullens.

"Why would I be?" she asked, "It's just the beginning of the rest of my life."

"You seemed nervous when you got back," he said.

"That's because I had a six hour shopping day with Alice. Bella was there but it was still hell," she said.

"I'm glad I'm not you," he said, "I've been thinking about what we talked about…about us leaving."

"I don't want to talk about it," she said before sitting up.

"You don't want to leave anymore?" he asked, sitting up too.

"I don't know…I don't want to talk about the future anymore because it's a scary place right now," she said.

Jacob kissed her head, "Okay, we don't have to anymore," he said before laying them down again.

"I can only imagine what Bella's going through. She's letting go of so much and we haven't stopped to think that maybe the future is scary for her too," she said.

"It's something that's not going to happen," Jacob stated.

"It's something you might not be able to stop. Something I can't either," she whispered.

XXX

Ashley woke up to her bed vibrating, "Its time to wake up! Graduation Day!" Alice shouted, jumping on the bed.

"Will you stop," she said before throwing a pillow at her, "Where's Jake?"

"He left a few hours ago. Come on, I'll help you get ready," Alice said.

Ashley rolled over, "Please don't."

"Alice," Rosalie said, coming into the room, "Leave the poor girl alone."

Alice jumped off the bed, "Fine but if she's not dressed in an hour, I'm going to go nuts," she said.

"I think she's already there," Ashley said into the pillow.

"I heard that," Alice said.

"Come on, Ash. Take a shower and I'll have everything ready when you get out," Rosalie said.

"Fine," Ashley said, before rolling out of bed.

After the shower and Rosalie helping her get ready, Ashley stood in front of a full length mirror.

"That blue looks beautiful on you," Rosalie said, finishing up her hair, "Alice will be pleased," she saw a look in Ashley's eyes, "What is it?"

"My mom would have loved to see me graduate. Something she never got to do because she had me in high school," Ashley said, playing with her dress.

Rosalie rested her chin on Ashley's shoulder, "She would have been proud of you."

Ashley tear up a little, "She's going to miss so much," she said. Rosalie turned her around to hug her, "Look at me, I'm going to mess up your make-up job."

"I can do it again," Rosalie said.

They went downstairs when they were finished.

"You look wonderful, Ashley," Alice said.

"Thank you. Bella, rocking the purple," Ashley said.

"I didn't pick it," Bella said, "My dad said I can stay for pictures, but he wants to take me to graduation."

"That's fine Bella," Esme said, "Let's start taking pictures. Let's start with no gowns."

"We did this last time," Emmett complained.

"How many times do I get to see my children all dressed up?" Esme asked.

"Do it for your mother," Carlisle said.

"Well, hurry up. I have a future waiting on me," Emmett said, causing everyone to chuckle.

"Ashley, you and Bella first," Esme said before taking some pictures of them together and separate.

"Me and Rose next," Ashley said, taking her hand.

An hour or so later and taking all the necessary pictures, Jacob came into the room after Carlisle let him in, "Do you have time for one more?" he asked, surprising Ashley.

Ashley smiled, "I always have time for you," she said.

XXX

"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like astronaut, president, or in my case, a princess. When we were ten, they asked again. We answered rock star, cowboy or in my case, a gold medalist. But now that we've grown up, they want to hear a serious answer. Well, how about this? Who the hell knows? This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions. This is the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love, a lot," Jessica said. Ashley looked behind her at Jacob and smiled, "Major in philosophy, because there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind, and change it again, because nothing's permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask what we want to be, we won't have to guess. We'll know."

Jessica finished her speech and everyone clapped. The ceremony of calling names began. Ashley and Bella sat together while they waited until their names were called. All the Cullens walked across the stage gracefully and like they were putting on a fashion show. Ashley's name was finally called. She didn't expect to hear so many people cheer for her. Out of all the cheering she could hear Jacob's wolf whistle. She smiled, accepted the diploma and kept walking.

The ceremony was over and they all filed outside. Esme wanted to take more pictures. Ashley really didn't care anymore. She was so happy she would never have to walk back into a high school.

"Look," Ashley said, getting their attention, "We survived. Let's face it, if there is a hell…it would be high school," she said before looking at Emmett, "Too bad some of us are going to have to go back."

"It wasn't so bad," Bella said, holding Edward's hand.

"Says the girl who found love in high school," Ashley said.

"Hey," Jacob complained.

"I didn't meet you in that school," Ashley said before kissing him.

Charlie walked over, "Bells congratulations!" he said, hugging his daughter, "Ashley."

"It's always good to see you out of uniform, Sheriff," Ashley said.

"Only on special occasions," Charlie said, "I'll see you tonight."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot," Ashley said once Charlie left, "The only thing I've been looking forward to all week…It's party time, bitches," she said excitedly. Everyone gave her a look, "Peeps," she tried again, "Vamp peeps?"

XXX

The Cullens were having a graduation party at their house. Most of the graduated senior class went to it.

"Where's Jake?" Bella asked over the music.

"He's coming later," Ashley answered, swaying to the music, "Let's dance," she almost dragged Bella.

"Maybe later," Bella said.

"No fun," Ashley whined, "After we talk to them, then we party."

Jessica and Angela came up to them.

"You made it!" Bella said hugging them.

"Hey, what did you think of my speech?" Jessica asked.

"I liked my part that I suggested," Ashley said, hugging her, "'Who the hell knows?' It was a hit."

"Thanks," Jessica said.

"I think you did great," Bella said.

"I was like, born to lead," Jessica said.

"I love this song! Let's go," Angela said to Jessica.

"Yeah, come on," Ashley said dragging Bella to the dance floor.

Ashley caught Edward's eye, "Be careful with her," he said, "She has two left feet."

"I'll take care of her," Ashley said.

"Save me," Bella said.

"Nope. It's going to be fun," Ashley said.

They danced for a while until Ashley saw Jacob and a few pack members show up. Jacob looked at her and she waved him over to the dance floor. He shook his head and waved to follow him. She went to him, "You're not going to dance with me," she said.

"I came here for business," Jacob said.

"It could be for pleasure too," Ashley said, looking over his shoulder and saw Alice and Bella talking. Bella looked directly at Ashley, "Something is wrong."

"What?" Jacob asked, looking around.

"Let's find out," she said before leading Jacob to a room Bella and Alice went into.

"They're coming here," Bella said to Ashley as soon as she walked in.

"Who?" Ashley asked.

"The vampires in Seattle," Edward said, coming in with Carlisle.

"This could turn into a bloodbath," Carlisle said.

"Who's behind it?" Edward asked Alice.

"I didn't see anyone I recognized. Maybe one," Alice said.

"I know his face. He's local. Riley Biers," Edward said.

"Missing hottie from the news," Ashley said, "Sorry."

"He didn't start this," Edward said.

"Whoever did is staying out of the action," Alice said.

"They must be playing with the blind spots in your visions," Carlisle said.

"There's an army coming and there isn't enough of us to stop it," Jasper said.

"Hold up, what damn army?" Jacob asked.

"Newborns. Our kind," Carlisle said.

"And that's bad?" Ashley asked.

"Very. They are strong and faster in the first year of being a vampire," Carlisle said.

"What are they after?" Jacob asked.

"They were passing around Bella's scent," Alice said.

"They're after Bella," Ashley said, "Why is this the first time I'm hearing about it?"

"We just found out ourselves," Edward said.

"What does this mean?" Jacob asked.

"An ugly fight," Carlisle said.

Jacob looked at his pack members, "All right. We're in," he said.

"Hold on," Ashley said, "Jake can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Later," Jacob said.

Ashley was taken back, "Whatever, I'm leaving to go back to the party. This is nothing but a buzz kill," she said.

"Ashley," Jacob said, going after her.

Ashley turned on him, "No, stay here and talk about battle plans that might get you killed," she said.

She went back to the party and onto the dance floor. She danced with some random guys she didn't know until someone turned her around to face them. She looked up and found Jacob looking down at her.

"I'm sorry," Jacob said.

Ashley shook her head, "I can't hear you," she said, continuing to dance to the music. Jacob grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the room from earlier that was now empty, "Jake, that hurt!" she shouted at him.

"I'm sorry, but you need to understand that I have a job to do," he said.

"Get killed by newborn vamps!" she shouted, "Great job."

"Why are you so upset about this?" he asked.

"You are such a guy," she said.

"What? You're not on the Cullens' case about this," he said.

"Because I'm not in love with them like I'm in love with you!" she shouted and pushed him but he didn't move from the spot, "I don't want to loose you after just finding you…I don't think I could take another death," she whispered.

Jacob held her, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said, "This is something I have to do."

"I know," she said, looking up at him, "I don't like it." Jacob kissed her, "Let's go," she said.

"No," he said, "I still owe you a dance."

She smiled up at him before he led her back to the dance floor. The song 'Feel So Close' by Calvin Harris was playing as they started to dance. This was really what they needed, to wash away the stress that plagued their lives. To feel so up close and personally with each other; like they were the only two people left alive in the world.

After the dance was over, Jacob took Ashley to her old house to make love. And they didn't stop all night for anything in the world. Living in the moment was what they needed.

Tomorrow was always another day.


	21. Family

Chapter 21

Family

Ashley woke up the next morning on her back, she tried to move but found that she couldn't. She looked down and found Jacob asleep on her stomach with one hand wrapped around her. She ran her fingers through his hair and he stirred from sleep. He looked sleeplessly up at her from his spot. He got up to reach down at their feet to bring up the sheet to cover her. Then he came up to lay beside her on his stomach to hover over her. She continued to run her fingers through his bed hair.

"That was different," he commented.

"How?" she asked.

"It was intense," he said.

She looked at him confused, "I thought it was always intense between us," she said.

He chuckled, "This was different. I loved it."

"I loved it too," she said, "The intensity of your eyes…it bore through my soul."

"Well, we are soul mates after all," he said.

"It was our first break-up/make-up sex," she smiled.

"We should definitely do that again," he laughed.

"Most likely will, especially with what's to come. We are not going to agree on everything," she said, looking him in the eye.

From outside in the woods, they could hear the howl of a lone wolf. They both looked toward the window at the sound.

"Being paged?" she asked.

"I better go talk to Sam…I was supposed to last night but…" he smirked, "I got distracted."

"A very good distraction, I hope," she said.

"Very," he agreed, "Quill and Embry probably filled him in on everything that happened between the Cullens but Sam is going to want my input," he got up to find his pants, "What are you going to do today now that you are officially out of high school?"

"Join a gang," she threw up a gang sign, "Sell drugs," Jacob gave her a look, "What? I have to make a living just like everyone else."

"You live with the Cullens," he said, "They're like billionaires times a hundred."

"So?" she asked.

"What about college?" he asked.

She sat up in bed and held the sheet to her, "I just got out of school. Why would I go back?"

He leaned down and kissed her, "You could always go back one day."

She smiled, "Maybe I'll wait for you and we can be freshmen together."

"Maybe," he agreed.

There was another howl outside the house. It almost sounded closer than the first one, "You better go before the entire pack blows down my house," she said.

"Alright. See you later," he kissed her again before leaving through her window.

"Who needs a front door when you have a window?" she asked herself before lying down to go back to sleep.

Not even five minutes later, her cell phone started to ring from the floor where she dropped it the night before. She leaned down to get it, "Hello?"

"Now that your booty call is over," she heard Alice's voice over the phone, "Get back to the house. You left us with the cleaning."

"Esme would never make me help…How do you know this was a booty call?" she asked.

"Ashley, you forget who you are talking to sometimes," Alice said, "I saw that you were alone…and naked."

"Okay," she stopped her, "Your visions need to stay out of my personal life."

"I'll consider it. Can you come home now?" Alice asked.

"No, I need to get some sleep," she said.

"You can sleep here," Alice said.

"I'll come over later. I'm hanging up now," she said.

"If you do that, then I'll have no choice but to send over Emmett to collect you. Do you want a repeat of what happened last time?" Alice asked. Ashley heard another voice in the background, "He said that you looked very cute in your polka-dot underwear."

"That won't be necessary!" she shouted, "I have to shower and change first then I'll be over, okay?"

"He's very disappointed now but we'll take it. There will be a car waiting for you in the driveway. See you in an hour," Alice said before hanging up.

Ashley sighed deeply before getting out of the bed.

XXX

Ashley arrived at the Cullen's house an hour later like Alice had said. She walked into the living room to find the Cullens and Bella waiting for her.

"Nice to see you could make it," Emmett commented.

Ashley ignored his comment, "So, what was so important that you had to drag me out of bed? What if I…was in the middle of something?" she asked.

"I would have dragged you here kicking and screaming," Emmett said.

She glared at him, "Seriously?"

"He's not serious," Esme spoke up.

"We have something to show you," Rosalie said, taking her hand. Rosalie led her outside in front of the house. She covered Ashley's eyes, "It's a surprise!"

"What is it?" she asked.

"You have to wait silly," Alice said.

"Don't worry, you are going to love this," Bella said.

"We wanted to give you this last night after the party, but you took of with Jacob," Carlisle said.

"Your booty call had to come first," Emmett said.

"Emmett!" Esme said.

Ashley could hear something being placed on the ground before her.

"Are you ready?" Rosalie asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said.

Rosalie removed her hands and Ashley opened her eyes. Between Edward and Jasper sat the most beautiful blue color car she had ever seen.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A car," Edward commented.

She glared at him.

"It's a 2010 Audi S4," Jasper answered, "It's not the newest but it'll get you places."

She reached out to touch it. It was so smooth beneath her finger tips.

"Do you like it?" Carlisle asked.

She turned to look at him, "You didn't have to do this."

"Of course we did," Rosalie said, coming into view.

"It's your graduation present," Esme said, "From all of us. We know that you don't like borrowing our cars."

"This repeats the question. Do you like it?" Emmett asked.

She jumped up and down, "I love it," she squealed. Once she settled down, "I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

"You don't get the definition of a graduation present," Edward smirked.

"I can't just accept this," she said.

"Of course you can," Carlisle said, "You have become a member of this family. Almost like a daughter…This is our gratitude for that."

"A simple card could have said all that," she said with tears in her eyes.

"A sister of ours only deserves the best," Alice said, giving her a hug, "I've seen it."

"Alice knows," Jasper said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You guys are going to make me cry," she said, letting go of Alice.

"That's what family is for," Rosalie said, giving her a hug, "Now as for your taste in men."

Everyone laughed.

"That one isn't going to change," Ashley said.

"That's what big brothers are for," Emmett said, cracking his knuckles.

"That's something you'll have to get used to," Edward said, "You want to go for a test drive?"

"No, I'd rather stare at it some more," Ashley said sarcastically, "Keys?" holding out a hand. Carlisle dropped a set of keys in her hand, "Thank you."

"Edward, go with her," Carlisle said.

XXX

"Slow down," Edward commented.

Ashley did a little, "Seriously? I've seen you drive faster than this," she said.

"I'm afraid for Bella's safety," he said.

"She's a good drive," Bella said from the back seat, holding on to her seat belt, "What do you think Jake's going to think about your new car?"

"I have no idea but I probably won't see him until later. I got a text saying it's going to be a while," she said, "Talking about what the pack wants to do about what's coming."

"I'm sure they will come to a decision soon," Edward said.

XXX

A few days later, Ashley pulled up to the local gas station. She still hasn't seen Jacob like he said they would. They had only spoken to each other through phone calls or text messages. Some of the pack members had a hard time agreeing to working with the Cullens.

She started to pump her gas when she got a phone call from Jacob, "Nice to hear from you stranger. I'm beginning to forget what you look like," she teased.

"I could always reintroduce myself to you," he said.

"I bet you could. Any news?" she asked.

"I think we are finally getting somewhere. It's not that they don't want to fight vampires…" he said.

"It's the idea of working with the Cullens, I know," she said, "Just hurry and be done. I miss you."

"I miss you too," he said, "Love you."

"Love you too, bye," she said hanging up just as her gas tank was full.

"Nice ride," she heard from behind her.

She looked behind her and saw a guy standing there smoking a cigarette, "Thanks."

"I like it," he commented.

Ashley looked around and saw that the gas station looked empty, "This old thing, nothing really to like."

"Really? It looks brand new to me," he said before Ashley was grabbed from behind.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I want you to give me the keys," he said, pulling out a knife. She reached to get her keys out of her pocket, "Allow me," he reached into her coat pocket to get the keys.

"I think we should take something else," the one holding her said.

Ashley started to struggle, "Calm down. No one is going to hurt you," the guy before her said, "Much," he took his cigarette and pressed it into her neck, burning her.

Ashley screamed in pain and then slammed the back of her head into the guy holding her. She heard something break and then he let her go. She made a run for it when the first guy pushed her to the ground face first. She flipped around to face him and noticed the one that held her was gone. She was alone with the first guy.

"Someone should teach you some manners," he said.

"I have plenty," she said before kicking him in the leg.

In the moment of distraction, she started to move away as fast as she could but it wasn't fast enough, "You bitch!" he shouted before punching Ashley in the face. The impact of the hit caused her to black out, "I'll teach you some manners," he said before unzipping his pants.

XXX

Alice dropped the book she grabbed from the bookcase, causing a clatter to go through the whole house.

"What is it?" Jasper asked, beside her, "What did you see?"

"Ashley is getting attacked at the gas station. It's not going to end well," Alice said before Rosalie ran from the house to go after Ashley.

"You need to go before Rosalie does something she might regret," Alice told Jasper.

"I might do something I'm going to regret," Jasper said before leaving to follow Rosalie.

XXX

"I'll teach you some manners," the attacker said advancing on an unconscious Ashley.

Rosalie appeared behind the attacker and before he realized what was happening, Rosalie snapped his neck. The attacker was just hitting the ground when Jasper appeared surveying the scene before him. He didn't say anything as he and Rosalie checked on Ashley.

"She's breathing," Jasper said as he touched her red cheek, "Take her back to Carlisle," he sniffed the air and turned his head in the direction the other attacker ran off to.

Rosalie picked Ashley up in her arms, "What are you going to do?" she asked him.

Jasper stood, "I'm going to take care of this," he said.

Rosalie looked down at Ashley's bruised cheek, "She can't know," she said.

"It's going to be hard to keep it from her and especially with the pack," he said before taking off.

Ashley began to stir in Rosalie's arms, "Jake," she whispered.

"Hold on, sister," Rosalie whispered before disappearing into the night with Ashley in her arms.

When she arrived at the house, Carlisle was waiting for them outside. He took one look at Ashley and rushed inside with Rosalie behind him. They laid Ashley down onto her bed in her room. Esme, Emmett and Alice followed and stood around the room giving Carlisle space to examine her. He cleaned and bandaged her burn before asking Esme to bring him some ice for the bruises.

"Alice, can you hold the ice to her face?" Carlisle asked as he wrapped ice into a cloth. He turned to Rosalie, "Where's Jasper?"

Emmett held Rosalie as she answered, "He's taking care of it."

Everyone was silent as they took that information in.

Edward and Bella walked into the bedroom, "Alice called. Is she okay?" Edward asked.

Bella gasped as she took in Ashley's appearance.

"She's just unconscious. She should wake soon," Carlisle said, "We need to discuss what we are going to do."

They could hear a car pulling up in the drive way, "Jasper's back," Alice said standing up to leave.

"Bella, will you watch her?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure," Bella said.

XXX

The Cullens met in the living room.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

Rosalie spoke up, "When I got to the gas station…he was going to hurt her far worse than he already did. I killed him," everyone looked at her, "I snapped his neck, I didn't feed. I couldn't let it happen again…happen to her," Emmett wrapped an arm around her.

Jasper stepped forward, "I saw what Rose did and then I saw Ashley on the ground. I told Rose to take her back here and I…took care of the problem," he said.

They were silent for a minute, "I think you did the right thing, you saved Ashley's life," Carlisle said.

"What is the pack going to think?" Edward asked.

"They might understand once we explain it to Jacob," Esme said.

"And if they don't?" Emmett asked.

"She's awake," they heard Bella's voice. They crowded back into the bedroom, "She's asking for Jake."

Carlisle sat down to examine her for further damage, "How are you feeling?" he asked. Ashley tried to speak but her throat hurt, "It might be sore for a while. Esme, some water?" he asked his wife, "Do you remember what happened?"

Esme returned with a glass of water as Ashley nodded her head. She winced as she cleared her throat, "Was I…Did they…"

Rosalie sat on the bed, "No, they didn't," she answered, "Jasper and I took care of it." Realization hit Ashley's eyes as she looked from Rosalie to Jasper, "Are you okay?" Rosalie asked.

"No, but thank you," Ashley said, "I need Jake."

"I'll call him," Edward offered.

"Wait!" Ashley said, "He's not going to understand and…"

"He will because it's you," Rosalie said.

"We'll talk to him," Carlisle said, "Let's give her some time to rest," they filed out of the room except for Rosalie and Jasper.

"How did you know?" Ashley asked.

"Alice had a vision," Jasper said, sitting on the other side of the bed, "There's nothing else we could have done."

"I know," Ashley said, "I would have done the same thing."

Jasper reached a hand out facing up offering it to her. She accepted and they smiled at each other, "I think someone needs Esme's famous hot chocolate," he said, getting up from the bed.

"Her food tastes amazing, and I wonder how she knows how to cook…you know, considering," Ashley said.

"Years of practice," he said before leaving.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm sure. I just want to forget about today," she said, scratching the bandage.

"Stop that," Rosalie said.

"Yes mother," she said sarcastically. Rosalie was silent and Ashley looked at her, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, its fine," Rosalie said, smiling, "You should lie down and get some rest," she stood up to pull back the covers for Ashley.

Ashley moved over to get under them, "I screwed up," she said suddenly, causing Rosalie to look at her, "I shouldn't have been driving on that side of town," she started to cry, "Its my fault for what you and Jasper had to do."

Rosalie sat down and took Ashley in her arms, "It's not your fault, sweaty, it's not your fault. Some people in this world can be cruel and it's no one's fault for that. It's in their hearts."

"But…"

"No buts," Rosalie interrupted.

Jasper walked in with her hot chocolate and sat it down on the night stand. He sat down on the other side of Ashley, "Rose is right," he said, making her calm her nerves, "I don't want you thinking that it's your fault," leaning down to kiss her forehead before leaving the room.

After a while, Ashley finally calmed down. Rosalie continued to hold her.

"Jake is here," Rosalie said. Ashley tensed up, "Carlisle and Edward are talking to him."

"_What do you mean she was attacked?!"_ they heard Jacob yelling from downstairs, _"I want to see her!"_

"She's upstairs resting," Carlisle said.

"Is she okay?" he asked panicked.

"She's going to have bruises on one side of her face and one of them burned her with a cigarette," Carlisle explained.

"Burned her?" he asked.

"It might leave a scar but other than that, she is fine, physically," Carlisle went on.

"I want to take her home," Jacob said.

"She is home," Edward said.

"I left her under your care and she ends up hurt. You couldn't even protect her," Jacob accused.

"Where were you?" Edward asked.

Jacob went for Edward but Carlisle put himself in between them, "I'm her doctor and I say she stays here. You can stay, if it's okay with Ashley. I don't want you upsetting her when you're like this," he said.

"Where are the guys that did this?" Jacob asked.

"Jasper and Rosalie took care of them," Carlisle said.

"Took care of them?" he asked.

"Nothing will lead back to her," Jasper said, walking into the room, "I made sure of that."

Jacob just started that them, letting the information set in.

"Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing will lead back to you," he said, "I promise."

Jacob turned to the stairs only to be stopped by Rosalie, "She's taking a shower," she said, "Please, try not to upset her. She has been through enough."

Jacob walked past Rosalie but not before stopping, "Thank you," he whispered to her and looked back at Jasper before walking up the stairs.

Jacob found Ashley in the bathroom that's connected to her room. He could hear the water running as he closed the bathroom door behind him, "Ashley," he said softly. He could hear her crying. He pulled back the shower curtain and found her sitting in the middle of the tub with the hot water running over her. He took off his shoes and got in the tub behind her with his cloths still on. Ashley turned into his chest and Jacob held her close as the water was now running over the both of them.

After a while the water was turned off and Jacob was leaning with his back up against the tub with Ashley still curled into him, "That bloodsucker was right," he said, "I should have been there."

"Jake, you had duties," she said.

"My duty is with you," he said.

"It's not your fault…Some people are just evil," she said, running her fingers through the back of his head.

"Blondie told me…"

"Her name is Rosalie," she interrupted.

"I was talking about the other one," he said.

"Oh," she laughed, "His name is Carlisle."

"He told me what Rosalie and that other one did," he said.

"And?" she asked, looking up at him.

"And nothing," he said, "We should get out of here. I'm all wet."

"Yeah, getting into the shower with your cloths on can do that to you," she said.

"And I'm cold," he said.

Ashley moved forward for Jacob to get out of the tub. He found a stack of towels and dry clothes for each of them on the counter. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Ashley as she stood to get out of the tub. She wrapped it tight around herself, "You better get out of those clothes," she said, seeing the dry clothes someone must have snuck in the bathroom for them, "These look like Emmett's clothes."

"Towel?" he asked. She grabbed one and handed it to him. He wrapped it around his waist, "I don't want to wear his clothes."

"He has the only clothes big enough for you," she said, leaning up against the counter toward him.

Jacob touched the bruises on her cheek that were now forming. He looked down at her neck, seeing the bandage, "May I?" he asked, wanting to see the burn.

Ashley peeled off the bandage, "How bad is it?" she asked, watching him look at it. After a few seconds, she turned around to look in the mirror herself. She saw the redness of the burn and looked away, "I have a first aid kit down there," she said, pointing.

Jacob got the first aid kit, picked her up to sit on the counter and helped her re-bandage the burn, "I'm never leaving you like that again," he said.

"Please don't," she whispered.

He leaned down to kiss her, "We should get dressed. You need to rest," he said.

"Stay with me tonight?" she asked.

"Always," he whispered.

XXX

The next morning, Ashley and Jacob walked downstairs to find the Cullens in the kitchen.

"I made breakfast," Esme said.

"Where's Bella?" Ashley asked.

"I took her home last night," Edward said.

"How are you this morning?" Carlisle asked.

Ashley smiled at Jacob as he sat down next to her, "Better."

"Since you're all here," Jacob said, "The pack came to an agreement last night. We all will be joining you in the fight."

"We must start preparing now," Carlisle said, "Jasper can start making the plans."


	22. Fight

Chapter 22

Fight

"Ashley, you don't have to come if you don't want to," Carlisle reasoned.

"He's right, the majority of our fist meeting might be made up of battle plans and whose gets to lead," Edward said, standing beside her in the kitchen.

"I need to get out of this house. Jake and you guys have been walking on egg shells around me the last couple of days. I'm going stir crazy, and this is the perfect remedy for that," Ashley said.

"Violence?" Edward asked.

"Well, its nothing like human violence," she said.

Edward looked toward Carlisle as they had a silence conversation, "Alright," he said, "You can ride with me and Bella to the clearing."

"That won't be necessary," she smiled walking toward the patio door, "I already have a ride," Jacob was waiting for her in the backyard, "See you there."

She made her way toward Jacob in wolf form. He lowered himself enough so she could climb onto his back. She laid her head down in the middle of his shoulder blades and held on tight as he took off into the woods. After a while, she closed her eyes as tree after tree went flying back.

She felt him stop. She opened her eyes expecting to see the clearing filled with vampires and wolves; she was surprised when she found that they were standing on the edge of a pond. She hoped down from Jacob to look around at their surroundings. Finally, her gaze landed on his wolf form.

"Did you get lost?" she asked. Jacob took one step toward her and nuzzled her shoulder. Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled him back, "I love you," she whispered, knowing that he heard her. She watched as he turned back into human form, "I'm never going to get used to that."

Jacob laughed as he put some pants on.

"Not that I'm complaining, this is nice and everything, but why did you take me here?" she asked.

"I know you needed a new scenery and I wanted to be alone with you for a few minutes before we go. Everyone is going to be watching us, so we can't be ourselves," he said.

She smiled at him as she turned to sit down on a large rock near the edge of the pond. She took her shoes off to dip her feet into the water. Jacob joined her. They sat looking out at the pond; taking in the surrounding silence. They both knew that the next couple of days were going to be stressful on everyone including them. They needed to be strong and they found strength inside each other.

It really felt like they were alone in the world. And it felt nice.

Both of their cell phones began to ring; bringing them back to reality.

"We better go before they send out search parties for us," Jacob said, getting up first.

Ashley put her shoes back on and by the time she stood up; Jacob was waiting for her in wolf form.

By the time they reached the clearing, everyone was waiting for them on opposite ends of the clearing. Jacob walked toward the Cullens for Ashley could hop off. She scratched behind his ears before he went over to the pack.

Ashley made her way to stand next to Bella when she saw the look Emmett was giving her, "Before you even get the chance to ask; no it was not a booty call. We needed a moment," she told him.

"Sometimes that's all it takes," Emmett commented.

She glared at him, "Don't make me try to hurt you," she threatened.

He laughed as Edward and Carlisle stepped toward the pack to get things started.

"What were you two going?" Bella whispered to Ashley.

"I don't ask you what you and Edward do together," Ashley said.

"Yes you do," Bella accused.

"Oh, right. I won't anymore," Ashley said, "You guys haven't done anything worth talking about to your best friend…Do you know what's going to happen today?"

"I think there's going to be planning and then some demonstrations," Bella answered, "This is the planning portion."

Ashley sighed, "This is going to be a long day…Do you want to bet which species can take out more of the other?"

Bella looked at her surprised, she wasn't sure if Ashley was serious or not, "For real?" she asked.

"No, because that would be wrong," Ashley said, "Maybe a little wrong."

After a while, Bella and Ashley found themselves sitting on the hood of the jeep watching the Cullens fighting each other.

"Remind me to never piss off Edward," Ashley said.

"He has a very good advance," Bella said.

"Reading minds actually come in handy in a non-creepy way," Ashley said, making them both laugh, "And Alice too; seeing what her opponent will do before they do. Got to love that."

"Edward said something about Jacob teaching you some fighting moves at the house," Bella said.

"Yeah, a few things to defend myself if the need ever arise…like the other night," Ashley said, "Jasper wanted to teach me but Jake thought it would be better if he did it. Less chance of me getting hurt…he wiped the floor with me every time."

Bella watched as Ashley and Jacob made eye contract with each other across the clearing, "He's very different when he's with you," Bella said, referring to Jacob.

Ashley looked at Bella, "I know. It's like he's two different people; pack Jacob and my Jake."

"You're different too," Bella said.

"Am I really?" Ashley asked as Bella nodded, "I don't mean to be."

"There's nothing wrong with it. It fits the both of you," Bella said, "How do you get along with the rest of the pack?"

"They are wonderful. I get along great with them except…" Ashley started.

"Leah," they said at the same time.

"She doesn't like me either," Bella said.

"Its not just you or me, she doesn't like anymore," Ashley said, "The only thing she has ever said to be was that I was betraying Jake by living with the 'blood suckers'. Then Jake got in her face for being so rude to me. They almost tore each other apart," Bella looked shocked, "I know. Seth had to hold me back because I was trying to get between them to make them stop."

"You didn't," Rosalie asked, facing them.

Ashley looked up and saw most of the Cullens looking at her, "Hey, I already heard it from Jake after it happened. I don't need a lecture from you guys too. That's why I didn't want to tell you. It happened months ago."

Bella and Ashley sat in silence some more, "Does Jacob tell you everything?" Bella asked.

Ashley looked at her, "No," she said sadly, "I wish he would."

"Edward does the same thing to me," Bella said, "He thinks it's for my own good."

"It's also a good way to get someone killed. Take Harry Potter for example," Ashley said.

"I've never read or scene Harry Potter," Bella admitted.

"I don't think we can be friends anymore," Ashley said.

"We are done for the day," Edward said as he appeared before them, "Jacob wanted be to tell you that he has to go back with the pack to train. He wants to say good-bye before he goes."

"Thanks," Ashley said as she hoped off the jeep. She jogged across the clearing meet up with him in human form, "So did you have as much fun as I did?" she asked sarcastically.

"All you did was gossip with Bella the whole time," Jacob said.

"You guys meeting again?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," he said.

"I'll try to pay attention and learn some fighting moves that I'm never going to us against a newborn vampire…Edward told me you have to go train with the pack," she said.

"I don't want to leave you," he said.

"Don't worry; you're leaving me with very good baby sitters," she said before kissing him, "You better go before they leave without you."

She watched him leave before going back to the Cullens. She walked back over to Bella who was now talking to Jasper. She heard him say, "I didn't have quite the same upbringing as my adopted siblings."

She watched as Jasper revealed his arms, "What are those?" Ashley asked.

Jasper looked at her, "Battle scars," she looked more confused, "Vampire bites leave scar tissue," he said.

Ashley lightly touched one of his arms, "All of this because of bites," she said.

"I have them all over," he said. Her eyes widened, "All the training the Confederate Army gave me was useless against the newborns. Still, I never lost a fight."

"You were in the Civil war?" Ashley asked.

"I was the youngest Major in the Texas cavalry," he said.

Ashley smiled, "And the most handsome Major," she said.

The comment made Jasper smirk.

XXX

After the third day of meeting in the clearing, the pack finally agreed to meet the Cullens in their human form. Both sides stood around talking. Edward had more information about the newborn army.

"Do they own shirts?" Rosalie asked Ashley, making her laugh.

"Bella and I have talked about it, and I think its time we let you know," Edward said, "We think Victoria is behind the army."

"I would have been it," Alice said.

"She's staying hidden while someone else makes the decisions," Bella said, "The decisions that you see."

"Remind me who Victoria is again," Ashley said.

"I killed Victoria's mate, James, last year because he tried to kill Bella," Edward explained.

"Its revenge for her," Jacob said.

"Yes," Edward said.

"She turned an entire army just to get revenge on you?" Sam asked.

"It seems that it's more of a distraction for us," Carlisle said, "Not to see her coming."

"Bella's the target and she figured it out," Ashley said, "You're not the total damsel in distress."

"Thanks…I think," Bella said.

"So what now?" Jacob asked.

"The plan doesn't change," Edward said, "We still need to use Bella's scent to drive them where we want them. I take Bella to hide in the mountains where Victoria won't be able to find us. If our plan is successful, she will follow Bella's scent to the battle field."

"Jacob, we need you to carry Bella to the campsite on the mountain. If Edward does it, they can still smell her scent," Carlisle said.

"Of course," Jacob said, "I will do anything I can."

"Where am I during all of this?" Ashley asked.

"I don't want you anywhere near this," Jacob said.

"She can stay in La Push," Carlisle suggested, "It'll be the safest place for her. No one will know she is there but us."

"She can stay with Emily," Sam offered, "The newborns won't cross into our land."

"Thank you," Jacob said.

"She's part of the pack. We protect our own," Sam said.

"Thank you, Sam," Ashley said, "When does it happen?"

"Two days from now," Alice answered.

Ashley took in a big breath as Jacob rubbed her back to calm her.

XXX

"Do you have everything you need?" Esme asked Ashley as she and Rosalie stood in her room.

"I don't know," Ashley whispered, "Even in wolf form, Jake won't fit in my bag."

"Everything is going to be fine," Rosalie said.

"You don't know that, Rose!" Ashley shouted, "Alice doesn't even know. What the point of having the power to see the future is she can't see past the pack?"

"Jacob can take care of himself," Esme said, "After this, the two of you will be able to continue with the lives you will have together."

"I didn't mean to yell," Ashley said, "I'm not just worried about Jake; I'm worried about everyone."

Rosalie walked over to her, "When it comes to us, Ash, you don't have anything to worry about it either."

Ashley walked down the stairs and into the living room with Rosalie and Esme following behind her. In the living room; the Cullens, Bella and Ashley gathered.

Ashley looked at Jasper gratefully, "What would I do without you," she said, referring to him calming her down, "Jake texted and said he was on his way to pick me up." She turned to Bella, "You better be careful. I don't need to hear about you tripping over a pebble and falling down the mountain," she told her while giving her a hug. Letting Bella go, "You better keep her safe," she warned Edward while pocking him in the chest. She turned to face the whole group, "I want you all to be safe. I'm not going to say good-bye because I plan on seeing you all in a few days, and then we can get on with our lives." Everyone turned to watch Jacob pull into the drive way through the window. Surprising her, Emmett gave her a hug. Followed by individual hugs by everyone, "Okay, stop before you make me cry," she said, wiping her eyes.

Ashley walked to the front door with her bag over her shoulder, with one final look at her family, she left the Cullens.

XXX

The ride in the car with Jacob to his house was very quiet. Billy had left for the weekend to go fishing with Charlie, leaving the two of them alone in the house before tomorrow when the pack leaves to prepare for the battle on Monday. The Cullens are going out to feed tonight; Bella and Edward are staying at the house alone tonight.

Jacob made them something to eat but Ashley could eat anything.

"I don't want you to worry," Jacob said.

"How can I not worry?" Ashley asked, "You go into battle in less than two days and you might not come back to me."

"I will," he said.

"How can you know for sure?" she whispered.

"Because I love you," he said.

"If you love me, then you won't go," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Bella asked Edward to stay out of it and I'm asking you to," she said.

"You can't ask me to do that," he said, "I'm not like Edward."

"How can one make that big of a difference?" she asked.

"They need me to back them up. If I'm not there, someone might get killed," he said.

"But you will be alive!" she cried. She took a big breath, "You will be alive. That's all I care about."

Jacob kneeled down before her at the table, "You have to understand why I have to go. I know it's hard to let me go but it's my duty," he said.

"I thought I was your duty," she whispered.

Jacob didn't say anything. Ashley got up and left the room. A little while later, he found her asleep in his bed. He crawled in behind her and held her after she turned around to face. He closed his eyes and kissed her. When he opened them he found she was awake.

"I don't want to have to say good-bye to you," she said.

"You don't have to. I'm coming back to you, no matter what. No newborn can keep me away from you," he said.

"You should get to sleep. You're going to need as much rest as you can," she said.

He looked her in the eye, "I don't need to rest," he said, moving to capture her lips again as his hand slowly made its way up the front of her shirt.

XXX

The next morning, Ashley woke up in bed alone. She looked around the room for him. She put on some pants and one of his shirts before walking out into the kitchen where to found Emily sitting at the table.

"They left early this morning. He didn't want to wake you," Emily said.

The waiting game began.

She spent the day at Emily's house. She helped Emily with stuff around the house to keep her mind off of tomorrow. She realized Emily was going through the same thing with Sam. She needed to be strong to keep Emily sane too. They both agreed they didn't like how quiet her home has gotten.

XXX

On the day of the battle, they didn't hear anything until Sam came running into the house. He told Ashley that Jacob was hurt and was at his house waiting for Carlisle. She immediately left them and ran to Jacob's house. When she got to the house, some of the pack was waiting outside the house. She tried to run inside, but Seth grabbed her from behind.

"Let me go!" she shouted.

"The doctor one is in there. He just got shortly hear before you," Seth told her.

"What happened?!" she asked, turning to face him.

"He got grabbed from behind by a newborn," Seth said.

She tearfully looked at Seth in the eye, "It crushed him," she whispered just as Jacob she heard his scream from inside, "He's re-breaking the bones," her legs gave out from beneath. Seth caught her before she hit the ground.

Ashley was sitting on the ground with her ears covered when Bella and Edward showed up. Bella sat with her on the ground, waiting for Carlisle to be done. After a while, Jacob became silent and Carlisle appeared from the house.

"I reset every bone," Carlisle told Sam, "I gave him morphine but his body is burning it off. Its not helping with the pain," he turned to Ashley on the ground, "He's asking for you."

With the help from Seth, he walked her to the door. She made her way to Jacob's bedroom and almost collapsed at the doorway at what she saw. Half of his body was wrapped in bandages. The last time she saw him in the bed was after they made love. She couldn't collapse because he needed her.

"It's not so bad," he croaked out.

"Of course not," she said, walking closer, "It looks like a lovely picnic."

"I know you're mad…" he started.

"Shh," she got to her knees by the bed, "That doesn't matter right now. You just need to get better. We can fight about it later."

"I don't want to fight anymore," he said.

"Then we won't ever fight again," she promised

"I doubt that could happen, but thanks," he said, making her smile.

"I love you," she whispered as she leaned in to kiss him gently.

Ashley stayed on the floor by the bed until Jacob was able to get up and move around a few days later.

They took a shower together and she knew he was feeling better when he pushed her up against the wall in the shower. This time was different than the last time they were together. Last time they made love but this time they just needed each other. He hurt her but it felt too good to complain.

XXX

After everything went back to normal, Jacob and Ashley were having dinner with Bella and Edward at the Cullen house. Well, Edward just sat there while they ate. Bella kept on looking at Edward nervously every few minutes.

"Will you just spill already?" Ashley asked, "You keep on looking at Edward like you are going to jump him."

"Edward asked me to marry him and I said yes," Bella said.

"Oh my god! Really?" Ashley asked, getting up from her chair to give her a hug, "You finally wined her down," she said to Edward as she gave him a hug, "Congratulations you guys."

The three of them looked back at Jacob who hadn't moved from his seat. He got up and walked over to them, "Congratulations," he said, trying to sound happy.

Ashley looked back at the happy couple and could understand why Jacob sounded strained.

They both knew what was coming next.

And it was going to happen soon.


	23. Bridal Party

Chapter 23

Bridal Party

"I don't know," Ashley said to Alice, "I think they might be too risky."

"Really?" Alice asked, "I don't think they will be a problem as long as Bella can handle them properly."

"Guys," Bella said, getting their attention, "I'm standing right here," Ashley, Alice and Rosalie looked at her, "I have to wear them so I should make the decision."

Ignoring Bella, "I think she might fall on her face in front of everyone, if she wore those," Rosalie said.

"I think Rose is right," Ashley agreed, "Bella has a knack for tripping over nothing," she flipped through a magazine, "Lets try these but an inch shorter," she said showing the bridal boutique manager.

Alice took the magazine, "Yes of course. This pair will go a lot better with the dress I picked out…with Bella's help of course," she said.

"Of course," Ashley gave her a look.

"The dress is long, the type of shoes I'll wear won't make any difference," Bella complained.

"You gave Alice free range on all the wedding details," Rosalie reminded her.

"So sit down and stop complaining," Ashley said.

Bella took a seat next to Ashley as the four of them waited for the manager to return. Alice hand reserved the entire boutique for the whole day for them to make final decision on bridal wear.

Ashley's phone began to vibrate.

"Don't answer that," Alice warned, "We are busy."

"Come on," Ashley said, "I have barely seen Jake this week because of the planning, and I miss him. I don't feel complete without him."

"I'm sure you don't," Rosalie laughed.

"You're very funny," Ashley said, "It's only a text."

It read, 'Do I need to come rescue you?'

She wrote, 'I always need to be rescued by you. I miss you.'

"We lost her now," Bella said as Ashley was lost in her own little world for a few minutes.

He wrote, 'My bed feels lonely without you.'

She wrote, 'Is that the only thing that feels lonely without me?'

He wrote, 'I was going to keep things clean, but since you brought it up. We can meet at our place.'

She wrote, 'My mother's house has become nothing but a sex house to you…I can meet you at seven.'

He wrote, 'It's a date. Love you.'

She wrote, 'I know.'

"Are you done with your booty call planning?" Rosalie asked.

"Rose, I don't know what gave you that idea," Ashley said, "It was a simple, 'I miss you and how are you doing'. Bella try those on. I think these are it," she pointed to the box on the table.

"Your dresses have arrived for their final fitting," the manager announced as she put them in separate room for all of them.

"Thank you," Alice said before the manager left, "I don't need to try mine on. I already know its going to fit."

"And my size hasn't changed since, well, never," Rosalie said.

"Well aren't you just blessed," Ashley said before getting up. She grabbed a pair of shoes to wear, "I think these will look cute," she walked into the fitting room marked with 'Maid of Honor'.

Alice went in to help Bella with the dress and Rosalie waited until Ashley called her to zip up her dress. Ashley walked out of the changing room first, since Bella was going to take some time, and looked at herself in the mirror. She spun around a few times to get the full affect of the dress. She smiled at herself in the mirror.

"I had my doubts, but you're right," Rosalie said, "The dress is perfect," standing behind Ashley to play with her hair, "Do you know what to do with your hair yet?"

"I don't know," Ashley said, looking at her with the mirror, "What do you think?"

"I think you should have half of it up and the back down. Like this," Rosalie showed her, "You could probably go bald and still look beautiful."

"Bella just stand there, that's all I ask," they heard Alice's voice.

They laughed.

"I can't believe Bella is getting married in two weeks," Ashley said as she walked around trying on shoes, "They just got engaged last month."

"To a vampire that time is nothing," Rosalie said. Ashley looked sad, "It's not too late for you. There's always room for one more permanent addition."

Ashley turned around to look at her blonde friend, "And leave Jake…I couldn't do that to him," she whispered.

"I know," Rosalie said as she looked sadly at Ashley.

Ashley gave her a hug.

A few seconds later, Bella emerged from her fitting room with Alice carrying the back of the wedding dress.

Ashley let go of Rosalie and stepped toward Bella. She put her hand to her mouth, "You look amazing and beautiful," she went in to hug Bella but Alice stopped her.

"You can hug her once she's out of the dress," Alice said.

"You do look pretty," Rosalie offered.

"Thank you," Bella said, "Do you think Edward will like it?"

"He's not going to care what you're wearing. Just as long as you actually meet him at the alter," Rosalie said.

"Let's try on some jewelry," Alice said.

"Probably some she already picked out," Ashley said.

XXX

That night, Ashley made it to her old house a little after seven. She found Jacob wasn't there yet. She took off her shoes in the living before walking around looking at pictures on the book shelf. She picked one up to examine it. It was a picture of her and her mom at her first ballet recital when she was five. She looked at her younger self in the pink ballet tutu and couldn't help thinking how far she had come since then. It was before the abuse, before the drugs, before her life changed and she met her Jacob. Things were a lot simpler when you are five years old.

She heard the floor creak beside her as she turned to look and found Jacob beside her, "Damn you! You scared me," she said.

He laughed, "Sorry. How long have you been waiting?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Not long," she said as she relaxed against him.

He looked down at the picture she was holding, "You look adorable," he commented.

"I always am," she said, putting it back, "I should have the whole place cleared out sometime after the wedding."

"You could wait longer, if you want," he suggested.

"No, its time. It's been long enough," she said, "And you're going to do all the heavy lifting," turning toward him to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I'll be glad to help but…" he started to say but Ashley put her finger to his lips to silent him.

"I didn't come here to talk about this," she whispered before removing her finger to kiss him.

Jacob picked her up around the waist and she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her to the bedroom. All the while not breaking their kiss, until he had her on the bed and he removed his shirt.

XXX

The next morning, Ashley was leaning on her arm as she gazed down at Jacob's face as he slept.

"If you take a picture, it'll last longer," Jacob said before opening his eyes. He grabbed the back of her head to push her down to kiss him, "Good morning."

"Yeah, I'll say," she replied before laying her hand on his shoulder.

"How's the wedding planning going? I bet Bella loves it," he said.

"She loves every minute of it," she said sarcastically, "Everything is going great. Alice actually let me pick out my own dress."

"How very non-controlling of Alice," he joked.

"Have you decided yet?" she asked.

"None of the other pack is going," he said.

"But Seth is and I want you there. Who else is going to be my date?" she asked.

"I'll think about it," he said.

"Well, you have less than two weeks now to decide. And don't wait until the last minute to get a tux," she said.

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm serious," she said, looking up at him.

"I know," he said, kissing her forehead, "Have you decided on a theme for Bella's bachelorette party?"

"Oh, I have something planned," she smirked.

"Is she going to hate it?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll probably enjoy it more than her," she said.

He glared at her, "What do you have planned?"

XXX

Bella and Edward's wedding was in a few days time. Everything was coming down to the wire. Everyone's wedding attire was chosen including a certain wolf. Alice was handling the last details. In her mind she was creating the wedding of the century. You do have to kind of hand it to her; human and vampire wedding don't exactly happen every day. According to her, the first one is the one you remember the most.

As the limo pulled up to the Cullen house; Bella, Ashley, Alice and Rosalie walked outside, "What exactly are we doing tonight?" Bella asked.

Ashley opened the door to the limo, "Just trust me. You said you can handle anything I could throw at you," she said.

"No I said, don't throw anything weird at me," Bella said.

"Don't make me blind fold you," Ashley said, "Now get in, please."

Bella, Alice and Rosalie filled into the limo as Ashley looked up to see Edward staring at them through his bedroom window, "Don't worry," she called to him, "I'll have her home by the morning of the wedding."

"You'll what?" Bella asked sticking her head out the limo.

"I'm joking," Ashley said, seeing Edward shake his head before vanishing from the window.

They drove awhile before Ashley handed everyone something from her bag, "Don't lose these," she said.

Bella looked at hers, "What is this?"

"A fake I.D. How else do you expect to get into a club?" Ashley said.

"Oh, of course. What could I have been thinking?" Bella asked sarcastically, "Explains the outfit you wanted me to wear."

"We all look hot," Ashley said before seeing Bella's worried look, "Don't worry. Jasper hooked me up with a friend who forges identities for him," holding up the I.D, "This is the real thing…If something does wrong, scream and run away."

"Scream and run away?" Rosalie asked.

"You scream to distract them and then run," she explained.

"Sounds easy enough," Bella said.

"Nothing will go wrong tonight, I promise," Alice said.

"Just don't accept open drinks from strangers, unless it's from the bartender," Ashley said.

"So many rules come with a fake I.D," Bella said.

When they got to the club, it was almost nine. They got in and passed the bouncer without any problems. Ashley found a booth in the back for them.

"This kind of reminds me of that show you like with the vampire club," Bella said, "True blood."

"This is a nice club but its nothing like Fangtasia. The place would be hopping with vampires," Ashley said and then looked at Rosalie and Alice as they gave her a look, "When I say vampires," she laughed, "Vampires as in not you two. Anyway, Eric Northman would be set up in his throne somewhere over there," as she pointed, "And I would be first in line and all over that," she had a far away look in her eye.

"I can't believe you watch a show about vampires when you're life is practically a vampire TV show," Rosalie said.

"My life is like a vampire soap opera," Bella announced.

Everyone looked at her before Ashley said, "I'm glad she said it and not me," she looked around, "We need some drinks," she stood, "Do vampires drink?"

"It doesn't do anything for us," Alice said.

"Drinking for humans is like drinking human blood for us," Rosalie said.

"Okay, we need drinks now," Ashley said before rushing off to the bar.

After they got a few drinks in them (Them being Bella and Ashley), they were on the dance floor having a good time. Even Bella was having a good time, grated she got a few drinks in her first.

Right on schedule as Ashley had planned, a guy from the crowd started to playfully but not to close dance with Bella.

After a while, Bella dragged Ashley off the dance floor, "This guy keeps on dancing with me and he's handsy," she complained. Ashley laughed at her, "What?" she asked.

"I knew you wouldn't like a bachelorette party with strippers. So I got you one stripper who's not going to strip, unless you want him too," Ashley looked behind Bella. Bella looked too and found the hot guy taking off his shirt, "He's going to be your dance partner."

Bella turned back around, "Why would you do this to me?!"

"Bella you're getting married in a few days. Edward is the only piece of ass you are ever, ever going to get. You need to live a little," she said.

"But…"

"No buts…unless you want him too," Bella gave her a look, "He's not here for that. He's yours for the next hour. Don't try to get rid of him because he won't leave you alone. If you decide to sulk in the corner for the next hour, he'll dance stripper moves around you the whole time. Please, please enjoy this," Bella just nodded her head after a moment, "The good thing about this is you don't have to exchange names. Just have fun. Though, I've been calling him Magic Mike."

Ashley watched as Bella slowly walked back to the dance floor trying to find Alice. Magic Mike following her the whole time. After a minute of trying not to laugh, she joined her friends back onto the dance floor. By the end of the night, she couldn't tell you enjoyed their new friend more; her or Bella.

It was late by the time the four of the got back to the Cullen house. Bella was too wasted to go home, so Ashley volunteered to share her bed.

"Oh come on Eddie," Ashley said, "What am I going to do to? Steal her away from you. I don't swing that way…I have college for that," she giggled, "Don't tell Jakey-pooh that!"

"Okay, time for bed," Rosalie said, picking her up in her arms.

Ashley giggled again, "Rose, you are so strong. Did I ever tell you that Emmett is totally hot? And…" she whispered the next part, "He totally looks like Magic Mike."

"Couple times on the ride home," Rosalie said, "Don't say anything," she said as she walked past Emmett on the stairs.

"Did you girls have a good time?" Esme asked amused.

"The best," Bella laughed, "Ash is a great dancer and so I Magic Mike," she wobbled a little, "I think I'm drunk."

"I think too good of a time," Edward said as he put an arm around Bella to walk her upstairs.

"Bella, where's Bella?" Ashley asked upstairs.

"I'm sure she's coming," Rosalie said as she removed Ashley's shoes.

"Didn't you have a good time, Rosie?" she asked.

"I had more fun watching you making a fool out of Bella," Rosalie said.

"I think she had a blast…Magic Mike had some moves, but he's still not my Jake," she said, lying down on her bed.

Edward came walked into the room with Bella in his arms, "I swear it was Ash's idea about the stripper. I didn't have anything to do with it. I only danced with him…a lot. It was fun and handsy," Bella said, "I'm tried now."

"I know," Edward said as he placed her beside Ashley.

"Don't be mad at her. It was all my idea. A little innocent fun," Ashley said to Edward.

Edward laughed, "I understand. Bella was being human."

"And one day, she won't," Ashley said sadly before turning around to go to sleep.


	24. The Wedding

Chapter 24:

The Wedding

The afternoon before the wedding, the Cullens were decorating the backyard for the ceremony. What better place to have a fairy-tale wedding then the Cullens' backyard?

Alice made all the arrangements and plans for the wedding, mostly because Bella didn't want anything to do with her own wedding. Ashley wanted to be in charge of something, considering she was the maid of honor. So, Alice delegated the job of preparing the reception gift bags to Ashley. It was simple enough for her to do. She only had to make 50 of them. Alice really didn't trust her with anything else. So much for maid of honor duties.

Ashley was sitting in the dining room, preparing the gift bags. She couldn't help but think a few months ago, during her first visit at the Cullen house, a large wolf came crashing through the glass sliding doors. Changing her life forever. It scared the hell out of her at the time but she honestly wouldn't have it any other way.

She was so far into her thoughts, she didn't realize Edward had taken the seat before her, "Ashley," he said.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Edward. Has Alice sent you to check on the gift bags? Make sure that I'm not ruining them."

He laughed, "You're doing an excellent job. I just thought that you'd like some company."

"Thanks, but…Are you sure that you came over for me?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Edward, tomorrow you're going to marry Bella. You should be over the moon," she said.

"I am 'over the moon'. Tomorrow I get to start my forever with Bella. I look this way because I know how you feel about that. Especially the word 'forever'," he said, "You don't have to feel that way, Ashley. Bella can still be in your life afterward."

"If you know my thought, then you know that can't happen," she said, "I want more than anything for Bella to be happy. And I know that happiness includes you. It's nothing personal against you."

"I know its not," he said, "I felt the same way, but I love her. I want to spend forever with her. I know you feel the same way about Jacob."

She smiled, "I do."

Edward turned his head slightly, "Alice told me to leave you alone so you could finish."

"It was really nice of her to give me anything to do," she teased.

"Yes, it was generous of Alice," he said, "She said you could quite at anytime."

"Well, I'm almost done but you were distracting me with your sparkling ways," she teased again.

"Are you ever going to let that down?" he asked.

She just looked at him, "Never."

He stood up, "I'll let you get back to work."

Ashley soon finished the gift bags and carefully placed them in the boxes Alice had given her. She left the boxes on the table before walking outside through the sliding doors. She watched Emmett and Carlisle setting up the stage where Edward and Bella were going to say their 'I do's'.

She watched as Bella came wobbling up the few porch steps in her wedding shoes with Alice closely following behind. She couldn't help but to laugh at Bella. It's partially her fault for the shoes, but it was the only ones that would go with the dress. They had told her many times to practice wearing them. By the looks of it, Bella had barely practiced.

Ashley walked over to them, "Bella, you're hurting the shoes by walking in them like that," she said, "Try picking up your feet."

"I am picking up my feet," Bella complained.

Rosalie shouted, "No you're not! I can hear you from here!"

Ashley laughed.

"You just have to break them in," Alice said, hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe if she had another month before the wedding," Ashley said.

Bella glared at her, "I've been breaking them in. For three days."

"More like three minutes," Ashley whispered.

"Can't I just go bare foot?" Bella asked.

"No, absolutely not," Alice said.

"Just thinking it's a little much, you know?" Bella said, referring to the backyard.

"Alice has been working hard on this wedding," Ashley said, "If you didn't give her the go ahead, you could have made the decisions."

"You're my maid of honor, my one only decision I made, aren't you supposed to be on my side?" Bell asked.

Alice gently grabbed Bella's arms, "Tomorrow will be prefect," she said.

"You're just nervous about tomorrow. It's a big commitment. A commitment that will last forever…Literally," Ashley said.

Emmett was carrying a huge log as he walked by, "Where do you want them, boss?" he asked Alice.

"On either side of the aisle," Alice said.

Rosalie was following Emmett, "What aisle?"

"Does no one have vision?" Alice asked as she went to show them, leaving Ashley and Bella alone.

"That's ironic coming from her," Ashley said.

"Would you mind staying at my house tonight?" Bella asked, "I just want some human girl time."

"Of course," Ashley said, "Friday nights is usually mine and Jake's booty time, but I'm sure he'll understand."

"TMI!" Bella exclaimed.

"You're about to be married, sweetheart. Get used to it," Ashley said.

XXX

Later that night, Ashley found Bella in her room packing, "Charlie let me in," she said from the door way.

"Come in," Bella said as Ashley closed her bedroom door, "Since when do you call him Charlie?"

"Since his only daughter is getting married," she said, "He had a look on his face downstairs."

"He still doesn't like the idea that I'm marrying Edward," Bella said.

"You're his little girl," Ashley said before sitting down on the bed, "I brought a bottle of champagne."

"Is that for the wedding reception?" Bella asked.

"No…Maybe. No one is going to miss one bottle. Alice might. She probably be calling me in five seconds to yell at me…Oh, there she is now," she picked up her cell phone, "Ignore. She probably saw that coming too," she was trying to open the bottle.

"Don't we need glasses?" Bella asked before sitting across from Ashley.

"Who needs glasses, when you can drink from the bottle," she said as she popped the bottle open, "Oh a text message from Alice, 'I said she needed beauty sleep! Do not get her drunk!' Yes, it's in all caps. Who does she think I am?" Ashley asked, taking a drink.

"You," Bella said, taking the bottle from her.

"I'll have you in bed by midnight," Ashley said.

"Can I ask you something?" Bella asked, taking another drink before passing it to Ashley, "Does it hurt? Having sex for the first time?"

"It does, but it gets way better," Ashley explained, "Just relax. But with Edward you'd have to really relax because he's practically made out of sparkling stone. It's probably going to hurt more."

"Thank," Bella said sarcastically.

"Just keeping it real," taking a drink, "So, you guys are going on the honeymoon before…you know," she said.

"Yes," Bella said.

Ashley looked away as there was a knock on the window. Ashley got up to check out the source of the noise. She leaned out the already opened window to look down and see Emmett and Jasper standing outside. She was about to ask them what there were doing when suddenly a hand was wrapped around her mouth and she was pulled from the window. The next thing she knew was that she was standing before Emmett and Jasper on the ground outside Bella's house. She was released and she looked behind her to find Edward sheepishly looking at her.

She tried to shove him but he didn't budge, "What the hell was that?!"

"I wanted to talk with Bella alone," he explained.

"You could have asked or knocked on the front door!" she said, "Instead of scarring me half to death."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry," he said before jumping back up to Bella's window and going in.

She turned around to Emmett and Jasper's amused faces, "I'm sure you two found that hilarious."

"We did," Emmett said.

"And what would Rose say about this," she said, causing Emmett to loose the smile on his face.

"Don't tell her," he said.

"No harm was going to come to you," Jasper said, "Edward needed to see Bella before tomorrow."

"And what are you three up to?" she asked.

"Edward's bachelor party," Jasper said.

"We're taking him hunting," Emmett said.

"How…special," she said.

"We would have gotten him a stripper but we felt like that was a human tradition," Emmett mocked.

"Hey, don't mock human tradition. We have them for a reason," she said.

"Alice let the bottle slide," Jasper said, "She wants you two at the house by 9:00."

"He's taking too long," Emmett complained before jumping up to the window.

Jasper held out a hand to Ashley, "Shall we?"

"Seriously? What is wrong with the front door?" she asked. She watched him shrug his shoulders, "Whatever," she said as she took his hand. She climbed onto Jasper's back and pressed her face into his back before he made the jump to the second story window. Emmett was back on the ground at this point.

At the window, Edward helped Ashley get back into the room, "I'll see you two tomorrow," he said.

"I'll be the one in white," Bella said.

Edward and Ashley shared a look, "That was very convincing," Edward said.

Ashley padded Edward's shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll make sure she meets you at the alter."

Before leaving through the window, Edward leaned down to kiss Ashley on the forehead, "Thank you," he said before jumping.

Bella and Ashley looked out the window down at them and watched them speed off into the woods, "Boys," Ashley laughed and then looked at Bella, "I think you need another drink as you tell me exactly what was so important to see you tonight."

The girls talked for another hour before Bella started to get tired. Ashley put Bella to bed before lying down next to her. She went to sleep quickly.

XXX

The next morning, Bella and Ashley drove up to the Cullen house in Ashley's car. She had barely enough time to turn off her engine when her door was opened and then Alice bombarded her with questions, "Did you get my text?" Alice asked.

Ashley got out of the car, "Don't you mean 'texts'? Yes, I got them," she said.

"Why didn't you answer them?! Its 9:30, you were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago," Alice said.

"I'm sorry, we had a late start and then we had to get Charlie out of his stumper," Ashley explained, "We're here now."

"I just hope the wedding won't be delayed because of you getting the bride here late," Alice said, "Rose, get Bella upstairs before Edward sees her."

"The wedding is at 3:00 and it starts when Bella says it starts," Ashley said, watching Rosalie and Bella head inside, "Don't you still have things to do?"

Alice sighed, "Don't remind me," she said, "Jasper," he appeared by her side, "Give Jasper your keys. He'll park the car," she reached out for her hand, "We still have much to do."

Ashley handed the keys over to Jasper before taking Alice's hand.

Throughout the morning and early afternoon, Alice was still giving orders. Ashley slipped away more than once to get away from Alice. She would go to the balcony on the second floor, just for a few moments before Rosalie showed up to bring her back. The second time she managed to slip away, she found Edward listening to music in his room, "How can you stand your sister sometimes?" she asked him, closing the door behind her.

"I've gotten used to her over the many years," he said, removing his head phones.

"For as long as you guys have been a family, she would have drove me nuts a long time ago," she said, taking a seat on the bed he had gotten for Bella. She looked down at her phone.

"Jacob is still coming?" he asked.

"Yeah, he'll come with the rest of the guests. I was hoping he'll come sooner…I miss him," she said, "This whole imprinting business has made me into a clingy girl who can't survive a day with out seeing her man…Its been almost two days and I feel like I have a hole in my heart that will never get filled. A year ago this girl never existed and now I feel like when I see him today I might jump his bones in front of everyone."

Edward laughed, "You never had a chance."

"No, I never did," she said before Rosalie opened the door.

"Bella just got done with her bath. It's your turn," Rosalie said.

"Does she plan on bathing me herself?" Ashley asked sarcastically.

"She will, if you don't get back now," Rosalie said.

Ashley turned back to Edward, "I better go before that actually happens."

In the hour before the wedding began, Alice and Rosalie were helping Bella get ready by going her hair and make-up first. Ashley came out of the bathroom in her light purple dress, "I just need help with my hair," she said.

"Rose can help when we are done with Bella," Alice said.

"Ash you look awesome," Bella said.

"Thank you," Ashley said, "You're going to look stunning in your dress. Put all brides to shame."

"Alice, Bella," they heard someone calling. Renee, Bella's mother, came into the room as Ashley moved out of the way so her mom could see her, "Oh, my gosh! You're so beautiful!" she started to touch her eyes, "I'm going to cry."

Alice gave Renee a tissue.

"Mom," Bella said, "This is Ashley. My maid of honor."

"It's nice to finally meet you," Renee said, "Bella talks a lot about you. You're also so beautiful."

"Thank you," Ashley said.

"Charlie, get in here," Renee called.

Charlie came walking in from the hallway carrying a box, "You sure? I don't want to…"

Bella stood up to look at her father as Ashley looked at him wide eyed, "Bella, you dad…"

"I know. I look hot," Charlie said.

"I'll say," Ashley whispered.

Charlie opened the box, "This is your something blue," Renee explained, "And something old."

"It was Grandma Swan's," Charlie said.

"We added the sapphires," Renee said.

"So, it's also something new," Ashley said.

"Its beautiful thank you," Bella said, handing it to Alice.

"It's your first family heirloom. Pass on to your daughter, and her daughter," Renee said.

Bella locked eyes with Ashley through the mirror.

"We'll leave so you could finish getting ready," Renee said, "See you out there."

Bella parents left.

"You're still missing something," Ashley said, going over to her bag, "Since you have something old, something new, and something blue," she pulled out a box of her own, "You need something borrowed," she handed it to Bella, "Open it.

Bella opened the box. Inside was jeweled necklace, "Ash, this is so beautiful," Bella said.

"It was my mother's," Ashley explained, "It was her mother's."

"I can't take this," Bella said, trying to give it back.

"No," she said, "Its something borrowed. You can give it back later."

"Thank you," Bella said, "Will you help me with it?"

Ashley helped put the necklace on.

"You're going to look perfect," Alice said, "Rose, help her finish getting ready. She has to greet guests."

Rosalie helped Ashley with her hair and retouched her make-up before she went down stairs. Alice and Rosalie were going to help Bella get in her dress before coming down stairs as well.

Ashley went into the backyard and saw a lot of guests had already arrived. She ran into Jessica, Mike, Eric and Angela for a bit before her eyes found Jacob across the way. Leaving Jessica in mid-sentence, Ashley walked over to him.

At that moment, she saw nothing but her Jake. She stood in front of him and couldn't help but smile.

"You look amazing," he said.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she said, gazing at him up and down. He was doing the same thing, "I missed you last night."

"I know," he said, smirking, "What did you and Bella end up doing?"

"We talked and got a little drunk," she said, causing him to laugh, "What? We had important things to discuss."

"What did you two end up talking about?" he asked.

"Well, we debated N' Sync or Backstreet Boys…Angel or Spike…Vampires or Werewolves," she smirked.

He matched her smirk, "And what did you two decide in the end?"

"It was really easy," she said, "N' Sync…Spike…And of course vampires."

Jacob leaned forward, "Of course."

"It was a hard choice in the end," she teased, kissing him. She sighed, "I have to greet guests."

"I thought you were," Jacob teased.

"You're funny. What are you doing later?" she asked.

After greeting some more guests, Ashley made her way over to Edward.

"I'm so happy that you restrained yourself from jumping him before my wedding began," he teased.

"It's not a wedding unless two people hook up," she said.

"And I'd like that not to be you," Esme said, walking over with Carlisle, "You look lovely, dear."

"So do you," Ashley said, "Doc, smashing as ever."

"I always try my best," Carlisle said, "I'd like you to get our 'cousins', the Denali from Alaska. This is Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar."

"Hello," Ashley said.

"This is Bella's best friend," Carlisle went on, "She has been staying with us."

"From your show of affection with that one," Tanya said, "You know what we are."

"Yes," Ashley whispered.

"She knows because she imprinted with Jacob," Edward explained, "It was hard to keep it from her."

"How can you be with one of them after what they did?" the one called Irina asked.

"I'm sorry?" Ashley asked.

Irina walked away from the group, "I apologize for her," Tanya said before following after her sister.

"What was that all about?" she asked Esme and Carlisle.

"It happened before your time here," Carlisle said, ending the entire conversation.

Once everyone filed into the backyard, the ceremony soon began. Ashley stood on Bella's family side in the front row until it was time to hand her the ring. Bella in all her glory walked down the aisle with Charlie. Everyone couldn't keep their eyes off of Bella.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here on this glorious day," the Minister announced.

The ceremony was beautiful. And in the end, Bella and Edward were finally married. The reception began shortly afterward. Congratulations were in order by the guests for the newly married couple.

Dinner was served during the speeches. After everyone who wanted to say something, it was Ashley's turn.

"For those who might not know me; I'm the maid of honor, Bella's best friend; the coolest person in the world…The list could really go on," she started, "Thank you all for coming this day to celebrate the joining of these two wonderful people. It is true I have not known Edward or Bella for a long time, but just by looking at them I can tell they were meant to be. Edward, when I first met you, I couldn't help but think 'dude, your hair is too perfect'. But once I looked past, what Jessica likes to call it 'the hair', I realized you are a true gentlemen and Bella is lucky to have you, because everyone should have someone like that in their life," she looked at Jacob, "In one form or another. Bella before I go into detail of some of your embarrassing stories…I'd like to thank your parent, Charlie and Renee, for bring you into the world," she started to tear up, "I would be lost without you, my best friend, my sister. You were there for me during a dark time not that long ago when I lost my mother…Bella, you are a beautiful human being and I love you as a sister and because of that, I'm willing to skip the embarrassing stories," she laughed, "You guys are truly meant to be and your love will last…forever. I wouldn't have it any other way," she looked at Edward before raising a glass, "To Edward and Bella, may you always be happy. Enough with the toasts…Let's party."

On the dance floor, after Edward and Bella had their first dance, Ashley quickly found her partner, "Great speech," Jacob commented.

"I do my best," Ashley said, resting her hand on his chest, "Thank you for coming, I know it was hard for you."

"No one can stop their plans at this point," he said, "All I can do is hope for the best."

"We need a fast beat song right now," she said.

"Agreed," he said, seconds before a faster song began.

During the next slow song, Edward asked to cut in with Ashley. Jacob danced with Bella while Edward danced with Ashley, "That was a beautiful speech," he commented.

"Thank you," she said, "I meant every word of it."

"I know," he said, "I know that it was difficult for you."

"Not really," she said, "Bella is going to be happy…So, where are you taking her?"

He laughed, "I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?"

"You're just going to tell her once you get the chance," he said.

"You're right…Just have fun and be careful," she said.

Off in the distance, you could hear howling. Ashley looked over at Jacob, who was staring into the woods, "The wolves think it's going to happen after everyone leaves," Edward said, "Jacob didn't want to ruin the day, so he didn't say anything. We haven't picked an official date yet."

The song ended and a fast song playing, "I'm going to dance with the bride," Ashley said, stepping away, "Hope you don't mind…You can have my date."

Ashley danced with Bella for a few songs and then with some of the other Cullen members.

When it was time for them to leave for their honeymoon, everyone said their goodbyes before they drove away. Ashley stood next to Charlie, "Don't worry, old man, she's only going to loose her virginity," she said.

Charlie looked at her side ways, "Thank you for putting it that way. I can always count on you."

All the guests had left for the night. Cullens began to clean the backyard as Ashley stood on the porch staring at Jacob, who was a few feet away from her. He really did look good in a suit.

Alice suddenly appeared beside her, "Just go already," she said, causing Ashley to jump.

"God, Alice! You really need to wear a bell or something," Ashley said.

"I'm sorry, but we can handle this. Go enjoy the rest of your night," Alice said.

"Thank you," Ashley whispered.

"Have him refrain from ripping your dress off," Alice called as they walked off hand in hand toward Ashley's car.


	25. Change is Coming

Chapter 25

Change is Coming

A few days after the wedding, Ashley decided it was time to go through the stuff at her house. It had to be done and she had a lot more time since she didn't have the wedding anymore to worry about. She enlisted Jacob's help to go through everything.

"Are these your books?" Jacob asked.

Ashley looked up and moved her hair out of her face, "No, they were mom's…Pack them up in a box. I'll donate them to the library."

"Okay," he said, "Who were you texting last night?"

She looked back at him, "I didn't text anyone."

"I heard you at three this morning texting and giggling."

She avoided eye contact, "No one…Alright, I was texting Bella. It's like seven their time," she turned back to sorting the kitchen, "I wanted to know what it was like having sex with a stoned shaped vampire."

"You want to know the strangest things."

"It had to have hurt. I cringe just thinking about it," she said, "Does it sound like two stones making that clicking noise?"

"Please stop talking."

"If they're having a nooner and the sun hits Edward just right…It'll be like Bella is having sex with sparkly jewelry."

"Ash, can we please talk about something else?"

"What do you want for your birthday?" she asked, standing before him.

"Nothing."

"You have to want something," she said.

"I have everything I need. I have you. I have the pack," he said, "I don't need anything else."

"Jake, you only turn eighteen once," she said, looking serious, "You're becoming a man and not jail bate."

"I'm glad I can appease your conscious."

She leaned up to kiss him, "I'll think of something special."

XXX

There was a lot of stuff Ashley didn't know what she was going to do with yet, but she had the things she didn't want boxed and ready to donate to different organizations.

Most of the pack would come over, sit around and eat food. Emily helped with putting the house up for sale.

Lately she hadn't seen a lot of the Cullens. Only when the pack had to go off and do pack things, she would spend time at the Cullens, but that was sometimes once a week. She stayed mostly at her house with Jacob.

It was almost like they were playing house, and she kind of liked it.

She would say things like, "Dinner is at seven."

He would say things like, "Honey, I'm home."

Okay…She loved it.

Jacob's birthday had finally come around. Sam had put together a bonfire/cookout with family and friends. The fire just had gotten going when Emily brought out the food. The pack lined up to get food. If there had been little old ladies around, they would have been trampled.

"Gosh!" Ashley said, "Billy, I'm glad you weren't over there. You might have been killed."

"I should have handled them with my chair," Billy said, "How are you doing?"

"You always ask me that," she said.

"And?"

"I'm always good," she said, looking at Jacob rustling Embry.

"You've been good for him," he said, "I don't know what he would have done about Bella. You've kept him sane. I would also love some grandchildren one day, but not anytime soon, okay?"

"I think you always tell me that everyone I see you," she said.

"Its always good to have a reminder. You guys are still kids," he said, "Now, go get some food before it's all gone."

She walked half way to the table of food when Jacob appeared with a plate for her, "Everything you like," he said.

"Wow, you actually saved me some," she teased.

"What did you get me?"

"I thought you didn't want anything," she said.

"No matter what I said you'd still get me something."

"You'll get it later," she said. He looked really happy and she rolled her eyes, "Not that," she poked him, "We do that all the time. What kind of birthday surprise would that be?"

"Every time with you it's new and surprising."

"Well," she smirked, "Someone might have just gotten themselves lucky later."

"Guys," Seth said, running up to them, "We're gathering around the fire."

"Is there going to be story telling tonight?" she asked.

"With my dad," Jacob said, "Anything can happen."

"Yay! Story telling," she said sarcastically.

XXX

Mostly everyone went home leaving Ashley, Jacob, Sam and Emily at Billy's house sitting around the table when Sam excused himself to go outside. A few minutes later he came back in.

"Jake, your present is here," Ashley said, grabbing his hand and leading him outside. Sitting in the drive way was an old beat up Chevy Impala. Beat up couldn't really describe the car…It was junk, something Ashley knew he would love to fix up.

"This is for me?" Jacob asked.

"Um, no, it's for my other boyfriend. I was wondering if you could take it to him," she teased.

"Sam helped her find it," Emily said, standing behind Jacob, who couldn't stop staring at it.

"It's a '67, right?" Jacob asked.

"So I'm told," Ashley said.

"It is," Sam said, "We had to talk the guy down in price, but she got a good deal."

"Happy birthday," Ashley said, he couldn't take his eyes off the junk car. She grabbed his chin to make him look at her, "Happy birthday."

"Sure, sure," he said, giving her a quick his on the cheek before looking back.

"I think he liked your gift," Emily teased, warping an arm around her, "We have to go. I have work in the morning."

Ashley hugged Emily and Sam gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"We better get going to," Ashley said, giving Billy a hug, "Jake, you coming."

"But," he said, pointing.

"You can get it in the morning," Billy offered.

"Yeah, come on. You still have a present to open," Ashley said.

Jacob's eyes following Ashley as she walked to her car, he followed shortly after.

XXX

Ashley woke up the next morning facing away from Jacob on her side. She felt a finger, lightly going up and down her arm. Almost tickling her, "Jake, stop," she whispered. She then felt light kisses on her bare neck and shoulder, "I'm trying to sleep." She felt Jacob lean closer and then she felt nibble on her shoulder, "I'll go another round, just give me some time to sleep."

"Ashley," he whispered.

She sighed before bringing the cover up under her arms before turning around to face him. He stared back at her until she looked down and saw what he was holding toward her, "Why do you have that?" she whispered as she slowly sat up.

"Why do you think?" he responded, joining her in the sitting position. They were facing each other, "Will you marry me?"

She reached a hand out to touch the diamond ring in the red box before looking back up at him. She slowly shook her head up and down, "Yes."

Jacob put the ring on her ring finger, "I love you," he whispered.

Ashley looked at the ring on her hand before running her ringed hand in his hair to grab and pull herself to straddle him. A grunt escaped his lips before she kissed him. Her cover was long forgotten as she slowly thrusting her hips into him. She never broke eye contact, even when he flipped them over to where he was doing the thrusting.

XXX

The next morning after Ashley had taken her shower; she was drinking a cup of coffee and staring at her engagement ring. She looked up as she heard the shower turn off. She couldn't help but smile.

She was standing at the kitchen window looking outside when she felt arms warp around her. She smiled as he took her hand and brought it out before them to look at, "It looks good on you," he said.

"Everything looks good on me," she said.

"And off of you," he said, causing her to twist her hips to get away. She looked back at him before looking around the room at all the boxes, "I was thinking," he said, "We could move in here."

She smiled, "I was thinking the same this, but I wish it came up before all the packing."

"It'll take five minutes to unpack all the things you wanted to keep," he said.

"We have everything we need. My mom kept it furnished and we have appliances," she said.

"So?" he asked.

"Care to move in with me?" she asked.

"I'd love too," he said.

She poked his side, "Good, because you get to unpack everything."

She began to walk away from him when she was grabbed and lifted off the ground. She squealed with delight.

XXX

A few days later, the two of them were sitting down to eat at home.

"I should probably tell the Cullens that they have one less roommate," Ashley said, "And that we're engaged."

"Will that be a problem?" Jacob asked.

"No," she said, "They took me in and I became apart of their family. I will always be grateful. I think Rose will have a harder time accepting the news."

"Why?"

"Well, in order for me to join the Cullen family on a permanent member, she was willing to share Emmett for I won't feel sad for leaving you," she said.

"Kinky."

"You're telling me," she said, "You should have seen the look on his face when she said it to me. He had so many emotions cross his face at once. I declined the offer and then we had a group hug…It was a very interesting moment in my life…Stop laughing."

"I'm sorry," he smiled, "Should we go over and break the news?"

"I can go alone," she offered, "I think they'll take it better if it's just me."

"You're right," he said, "I have to tell my dad and the pack. I've been neglecting my duties the past couple of days."

"Then it's settled. You go tell our wolf friends and I'll tell our vampire friends," she said.

Jacob looked at her funny, "We live a very interesting life."

XXX

Ashley drove up the drive way to the Cullens house and found Alice was waiting for her outside. She closed the door and smiled at Alice but found that she did not return the smile.

"Is everything okay?" she asked Alice.

"You should come inside," Alice said.

"Is something wrong?"

"Come in and see," Alice insisted.

She followed Alice into the house and then into the kitchen where she found the rest of the family standing around. Rosalie was sitting at the table with Bella, "You're back," she said, "Did you cut the honeymoon short? You look sick."

Edward stepped forward, "There was a reason why we had to come back early," he said.

"We came back two weeks ago," Bella said.

Ashley was surprised, "Two weeks? I know I've been gone for a while too, but why didn't anyone tell me."

"Bella," Edward said, "Show her."

With the help from Rosalie, Bella stood up.

Ashley looked at Bella but her eyes were forced on her large belly, "You're pregnant," she whispered, "How is that possible?"

"We don't know," Carlisle said.

"Bella, you left for your honeymoon," she counted on her fingers, "Like almost five weeks ago…You look about six months."

"It's growing fast," Carlisle said.

"The baby is growing fast," Rosalie corrected.

"That's not normal," Ashley said, "Is she going to be okay?"

"There is a big possibility that this pregnancy isn't going to end well for Bella," Carlisle said.

"Bella won't let Carlisle take it out," Edward said.

"It's our baby," Bella said.

"And it looks like its killing you," Ashley said.

"This is why we didn't want to bring you into this," Rosalie said.

Ashley looked taken aback. She turned to take off her ring to place in her pocket without anyone noticing. This was obviously not the time.

"I have to tell Jake," she whispered.

"Why?" Rosalie asked.

Turning back to face them, "I can't keep something like this from him…He should know what we all are getting into," she said.

"We understand," Carlisle said.

"Bella, try to eat this," Esme said, putting down a bowl of soup.

"I don't think I can keep it down," Bella said.

"She's not eating," Ashley said, looking at Edward, "How could you let this happen?"

Edward walked to her, put an arm around her shoulders and walked her out of the kitchen, "If I would have known this could have happened, I would never have touched her," he said.

"That would have been a very entertaining honeymoon," she said, "How can you still have some swimmers in you? You're dead. It's not possible."

"I know its not. We haven't heard of anything like this happening before," he explained, "I respect Bella for what she's doing trying to protect it but who's protecting her."

"Its human nature for wanting to protect your kids," she said.

"I know it is," he said, "I was hoping Jacob could come over and talk some sense into her. He's one of her best friends."

"I don't think I could penetrate that thick head of hers, what makes you think he can?" she asked.

"If she wants children that badly maybe he could…" he stopped.

Ashley looked at him, "Jake can't give her what she's looking for. For one, I love Bella I really do. And two, I'm not sharing him. That might be the imprint possessive bitch in me but that would be too awkward for all of us."

"I'm sorry," he said, "I should never have mentioned it. You should think call Jacob, if that's what you think is best."

Ashley got out her phone and dialed Jacob. He picked up on the first ring, _"How did they take the news? Do you need some back-up?"_

Ashley looked at Edward. She knew he was reading her thoughts, _**'Please don't say anything. I came here to tell everyone but…well, you know.'**_ She saw him nod his head in understanding, "No, I didn't. Something else came up…Bella and Edward are home."

Jacob was silent for a few seconds, _"They're home? Are you okay?"_

"What? Oh, I'm fine. That hasn't happened, but Bella did come back with a surprise. It's not a good souvenir. You should come over."

"_Does the pack need to come?"_

"No…um, I don't know. You should just come over now," she said, hanging up, "It's done, he's on his way."

Edward and Ashley walked back into the kitchen, Rosalie was helping Bella move. Ashley could see how much Bella was in pain, "Why do this to yourself?" she asked, "You could always adopt."

"I want this baby because it's Edward's," Bella said, standing still.

"If you wanted a baby so bad, why not have a normal boyfriend. No offence," she said to Edward.

"I thought you would understand," Bella said.

"Understand what? I accepted that getting married to Edward would lead to an early death, but then you would come back, sparkles included…But this Bella, this leads to an early grave, no sparkles necessary," she said.

Bella didn't say anything, she just looked away.

"You've made her upset," Rosalie said, "I thought you would have been different than everyone else."

Rosalie helped Bella leave the room.

"Why is Rose as insistent as Bella on this?" Ashley asked.

"She always wanted a baby," Emmett said, "Through Bella that can happen."

"Even if it means killing her," Edward said before following Bella.

Alice grabbed Ashley's hand, "Come on, let's go upstairs too," she said as Jasper followed them.

"You two didn't say anything," Ashley said, "What do you think?"

"I can't see it," Alice said, "I don't know what it's going to bring."

"I'm with Alice. If newborns are vicious, then it can be as vicious or worse," Jasper said.

"You always agree with Alice," Ashley said, "You both bring up good points. We'll have to wait in see, because in the end, it's not our decision to make."

The Cullens, Bella and Ashley were now gathered around in an upstairs room where Bella spends most of the day besides when she sleeps. Now all they had to do was wait on Jacob to arrive.

"He's here," Carlisle said, "I'll greet him," he left the room.

"I don't see why that dog has to be brought into this," Rosalie said, "He's not one of us."

"He's with me so that makes him one of us," Ashley said, standing beside Edward.

Rosalie turned to look at Ashley from her position, standing in front of Bella.

Jacob entered the room with Carlisle closely behind. He locked eyes with Ashley and she tried to smile for him. He tried to look around Rosalie at Bella. He couldn't so he took a few steps forward, "Bella?" he questioned.

"That's close enough," Rosalie snarled.

"She's like an attack dog," Ashley whispered to Edward.

"Rose, its okay," Bella said, "I'm glade he's here."

The blonde vampire slowly stepped to the side, revealing Bella. Jacob took a seat on the coffee table in front of her, "You look terrible," he commented.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you, too," Bella said.

"Why did Ash say I needed to come over?" Jacob asked, "Is there something wrong with you?"

Bella sighed, "Rose, you want to help me up?" She stood before him and the only thing he saw was her swollen belly.

Jacob looked at Ashley and then at Edward. He charged at Edward as Ashley stood before them. She took a step or two forward to stop Jacob, but he instead walked into her and causing her to fall over. Emmett was there to catch her before she hit the floor.

"You did this!" Jacob shouted, not realizing what he had done.

Emmett helped Ashley stand back up, "Look what you did!" he said.

Jacob looked at Ashley, "I'm sorry, baby."

"I know. You were upset," she whispered.

Jacob went back to glaring at Edward, "We didn't know it was even possible," the vampire said.

"What is it?" Jacob asked, looking at the doctor.

"We don't know. Ultrasounds and needles won't penetrate the embryonic sac," Carlisle explained.

"That's bad," Ashley commented.

"We've been researching legends, but there isn't much to go on," Carlisle said.

"Why haven't you done anything?" Jacob asked, "Take it out!"

"This is none of your business, dog," Rosalie said.

"Rose, chill pill!" Ashley said, taking a step forward, "Jake's it's not that simple. Bella doesn't want that."

Jacob looked at Bella, "What? You want to keep this thing!"

"All this fighting isn't good for Bella," Esme spoke up, causing Ashley to go to Bella. She sat down beside her on the couch.

"The fetus isn't good for Bella," Alice said.

"Say the word, Alice. 'Baby.' It's just a little baby," Rosalie said.

"Esme is right," Ashley said, "Everyone out."

"Jacob," Edward said, "I need to speak with you."

The two of them left the room to go outside and the rest of the Cullens filed out of the room too, leaving Bella, Rosalie and Ashley alone.

Ashley sighed, "I'm sorry that I'm against you on this."

"No, I'm sorry. I should have expected you to accept this bomb shell," Bella said, "I want this baby because its apart of Edward and if we kill it; it'll be like killing him. Can't you understand that?"

"Yeah, I guess I can," Ashley said, taking Bella's hand, "But what if you don't make it. You're leaving a child motherless in a sparkling world."

Bella laughed, "I wish that I never told you that. You've used it against me."

"Every time I can," Ashley said. She looked at Rosalie, "I understand why you're doing this, but that doesn't mean you can treat my boyfriend like that."

"I'm sorry," Rosalie said.

"No you're not, but I'll take it," Ashley said before Jacob entered the room.

Jacob tried to understand where Bella was coming from but he couldn't see it. He just didn't understand why she is choosing to kill herself.

"Jacob, don't go," Bella pleaded.

He turned around, "I know how this ends, and I'm not sticking around to watch. Come on," he said to Ashley.

She stood up, "I know you don't like this but it's not our choice."

"You are going to loose your best friend very soon and you're okay with that," Jacob said, getting in her face.

"You don't know that's going to happen," Ashley said.

He laughed, "You're just as blind as she is."

"Jake, come on, please. Bella needs you," Ashley said.

"She has plenty of bloodsuckers on her side," he said, "She doesn't need us. Let's go," he tried to grab her hand.

She pulled away from him, "I'm staying here," she said.

"Are you on their side?" he asked.

"I'm on Bella's side," she said.

Jacob saw that she wasn't wearing the engagement ring, "Fine, stay here then," he turned to walk away.

"Jake, come on," she ran after him, "Don't be like this."

They were now outside when Jacob turned around, "You belong here as much as Bella does. You deserve the bloodsuckers as much as she does," he said.

Ashley stood there shocked as she watched him transform into a wolf and run into the woods.

She was left there standing alone as she started to cry.

She didn't understand what just happened, this morning they were happy. They have only been engaged for a few days, but now…she had no idea.

It hurt her so much to think that. All she wanted was to be with her Jake, but now she didn't know.

She felt an arm being wrapped around her. She turned to look and saw that it was Rosalie.

She started to cry harder as she turned her body into the blonde vampire.

The day couldn't have gotten any worse if it tried.


	26. Unknown

Chapter 26

Unknown

_The day couldn't have gotten any worse if it tried._

And on that day, it didn't try, it succeeded.

"He left," Ashley cried.

"I know," Rosalie said as she tried to lead her back inside.

Once inside the house, "He left and I didn't go with him."

"I don't think that you could of," the blonde vampire said.

"You know what he's going to do now."

"We know," Rosalie said.

"It's not your fault," Edward said coming into the room, "I don't want you thinking that way. We knew bringing Jacob into this, he would be a loose cannon. We hoped he would be different."

"Bella wants to see you," Rosalie said.

The three of them walked up stairs to the room where it seems Bella might be spending move of her time now. She hadn't moved.

"We both are in the same boat," Ashley said, once she saw Bella, "We both seem to have alienated our men."

Bella made a space for her on the couch, "At least we still have each other."

"Do you feel like switching sides?" Ashley asked, sitting down next to Bella.

"So not what I meant," Bella said, bringing an arm over her friend.

Ashley leaned into Bella and rested her head on Bella's shoulder, "I know."

Without realizing it, Ashley also wrapped her arm around Bella's front side. Her arm laid over Bella's swollen stomach. The whole room was silent as they watched the two friends snuggling on the couch.

Ashley had her eyes closed when she felt something move. She opened her eyes, "I think I just felt it move."

"You felt my baby move," Bella said, happily.

"You felt the fetus move?" Carlisle asked at the same time, moving closer.

"It was more like a kick," Ashley explained, "Has it not done that before?" she asked Bella.

"I haven't felt anything," Bella said, "This is a good thing," she said looking at Edward.

"We won't know until you come to full term," Carlisle answered.

Edward turned away from the group and walked out onto the balcony. He was gone for some time. Ashley and Bella faced each other on the couch talking about anything that didn't involve with the upcoming future that they all faced.

Edward came back into the room from the balcony. Both girls looked up at him but he was only looking at Ashley before he looked behind her. After a few seconds, Ashley finally turned around and saw Jacob standing at the door way with a pissed off Rosalie in his face.

Jacob was looking directly at Ashley, "We need to talk."

"Why should I let you talk to her?" Rosalie asked, "You're only going to hurt her again."

Jacob was now looking directly at the vampire, "Listen Blondie…"

Ashley stood up, "Jake," preventing a fight, "Rose, I'll be fine," she said, making her way over to them.

Rosalie stepped to the side to let Ashley pass.

Jacob turned around and started walking to another room as Ashley followed. They walked into her old bedroom. Before closing the door, she looked around the room, nothing had changed. Once the door was closed, she turned back to look at him. She found him sitting on the edge of the bed with his head down.

"You shouldn't have left," she said, breaking the silence first. He looked up at her and she was forced to look away because his eyes were too intense.

"I shouldn't have left," he said.

She rolled her eyes, "That's what I just said…It hurt when you left."

"I know it did because I felt it," he said, making her look at him again, "It will never happen again."

"Why should I believe you?"

He stood up and rushed her, pinning her to the nearest wall. She tried but failed to push him away from her. After she stopped struggling, he brought both of his hands were holding her face as he leaned his forehead onto hers, "Because I won't let it happen again. You are mine. Nothing is going to change that."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing," he repeated as he released her face, allowing her to look up at him.

She took one look at him before she grabbed his neck and head, kissing him hard. He proceeded to pick her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Turning them around as he made his way over to the bed, gently laying themselves down with Ashley still underneath. She broke apart from him to get some air. He used that moment to latch his mouth around the right side of her neck. He gently sucked before biting into her neck, leaving her marked. He didn't draw any blood. She gasped loudly as she bucked into him…

There was a knock on the door, "Everything alright?" they heard Esme's voice.

They were breathing heavily and their hearts were pounding loudly as they gazed at each other. They forgot where they were.

"Everything is fine," she whispered while looking into Jacob's eyes. She started to giggle which caused him to giggle as well.

Jacob rolled off of her as they started up at the ceiling, "We need to finish this later," she said with a little laugh.

He stopped laughing, "I don't think we can." He sat up before bringing her up with him, "Leah and Seth are waiting outside and I need to talk with the Cullens," walking to the door.

"Not the kind of talk we just had," she said, grabbing his arm.

He turned to look at her before opening the door with an eye roll.

Jacob and Ashley were now sitting around with all the Cullens except for Rosalie, listening to Jacob as he explained what's going to happen.

"Sam's lost the element of surprise, and he doesn't want to take you on outnumbered, so he's not going to come at you head on," he said, "He's got the place surrounded and he'll wait for his opportunity."

"He won't get through without a fight," Emmett said, catching Ashley's eye and giving her a wink.

She quickly covered up the mark on her neck.

"No fights. We won't be the ones to break the treaty," Carlisle said.

"The treaty is void, at least in Sam's mind," Jacob said.

"We haven't," Esme said.

"No one's hunted for weeks," Emmett said, causing everyone to look around.

Jacob looked directly at Ashley.

"We'll make do," Esme said for everyone.

"You've done us a great service, Jacob. Thank you," Carlisle said.

Jacob only nodded before standing up to go outside with Leah and Seth.

"They can come in," Esme offered.

"Just because they are here, doesn't mean they trust you," he said before stepping outside.

Ashley stood up from the couch to go check on Bella when Emmett walked up to her, "So when did you start to like biting?" he asked with a smirk.

She couldn't help but to smirk too, "You're such a pervert."

"I try," he replied before she left the room to find Bella and Rosalie.

It wasn't hard to find them. Bella was sitting on the couch trying to read and Rosalie was at the window watching, what Ashley could only guess, Leah and Seth guarding the grounds.

Without turning to look at Ashley, "Did you enjoy your necking?" the blonde vampire asked.

Bella looked up, "What happened to your neck?"

"She made up with her dog," Rosalie sneered.

"You made that sentence sound so wrong," Ashley commented.

"Jacob marked you?" Bella asked.

"He's done it before," Ashley said like it was no big deal as she sat down next to her.

"I've never seen that before," Bella said as she pointed.

"Well, he's hasn't marked my neck before," Ashley said.

Bella sighed as she tried to go back to her book, "Too much information."

"You asked."

XXX

Night had fallen.

Ashley tried to stay occupied by watching TV with Bella during the day. Jacob asked her to just stay inside, but as always she tried really hard to stay occupied but one step after another, she found herself approaching Jacob who was keeping watch.

He turned his head a little as he heard her approach, "I know what you said so save the lecture," she said as she stopped next to him.

"At least you listened to me for a little while," he said, still watching the woods, "Maybe next time you can do better."

She grabbed his arm as she took a step toward him. She gently laid her head on his arm as she held onto him, "Did you get something to eat?" she asked.

"Esme bought us out sandwiches," he said.

"Do you think we could win?"

He sighed, "Sam knows that Leah left the pack with his plan. He's not stupid to make a move now. He'll wait until it happens to attack. As for winning, I don't know. In the end I don't know if Bella will be winning anything."

"I'm glad you came back."

"I'm glad too," he said before looking down at her hand, "I see you're not wearing it."

"It wasn't the time to go, 'Hey guys guess what'," she said.

"Our time will come," he said, "We have to have patience."

They heard a howl off in the distance.

"Was that them?" she asked.

"I know they're out there somewhere, but I can't hear them anymore," he said.

"I stopped hearing them too," Leah said, getting their attention, "I stopped hearing them the second I decided to leave."

"You stopped hearing their thoughts in wolf form?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah," Leah answered, "It's nice."

Jacob just glared at Leah. Ashley took the hint, "I better go inside. It's a bit cold," she said, "Be nice you two."

XXX

For a couple of days, everyone's routines consisted of: Ashley would keep Bella company and comfortable while Rosalie kept watch over them. Leah, Seth and Jacob would watch the house during the day and sometimes for a few hours during the night; Jacob would join Ashley as she slept. Holding her, keeping her company and warm.

The rest of the Cullens continued to do research, trying to find any leads about what was happening to Bella or what would happen to her once the baby came to full term. They mostly stayed in the library on the first floor since Bella has been restricted to the second floor.

Ashley wondered into the library wanting to do something else than watch TV all day. What she really wanted to do was go outside past the Cullen property, but once she did she would have to face a very angry pack.

Edward and Carlisle were busy researching on their computers that it seemed that they didn't notice her at all. She stood over Carlisle's shoulder reading what was on the laptop screen and seeing the very descriptive drawing.

"_That's what is going to happen?"_ she thought to herself.

Edward looked up at her, seeing the pain that crossed over her face, "Carlisle," he said.

Carlisle slightly turned his head before shutting his laptop.

"Is that going to happen to her?" Ashley pointed, "Is that what's going to come out of her?"

Carlisle stood up to face her, "We don't know anything at this point."

"That's comforting," she said sarcastically, "Bella can sleep better now."

"Ashley, I know how you feel…" Edward said.

She rolled her eyes, "Do you need me to tell you how annoying that is again?"

"Because I feel the same way," he continued.

"Ashley," Carlisle said, getting her attention again, "Trust me when I say; we are doing everything we can."

"I hope its enough," she said before leaving the library.

Needless to say, she was restricted from the library from that day forward.

A few days later, they ran out of human food. The Cullens obviously didn't need it but they still have four mouths to feed. Bella hadn't been able to eat for a while now.

"I'm the only one that can get past them without being attacked."

"No way! I'm not letting you go," Jacob said.

"Jake, I'm the only one that can," Ashley said, "They can't hurt me. They can't hurt another's imprint. It's in the handbook."

"I wish you weren't joking right now," Jacob said, a little irritated.

The young couple was joined by Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward in the kitchen.

"It might be the only way," Esme said.

"Not on my watch," Jacob said.

"You don't even wear a watch," Ashley said.

"Rosalie said if she didn't have her hands tied with Bella, she would have you tied to a chair," Emmett said.

"Kinky but so not the point," Ashley said, "I'm tired of eating peanut butter sandwiches…I'm not the only one, ask Seth."

Seth opened the sliding kitchen door, "Trader."

"Sorry," she said.

"Seth, go back on watch," Jacob ordered.

"What if Bella can eat in a few days and you have nothing to give her?" Ashley asked Edward, "Jake please, they can't hurt me. And I've been meaning to say something to Sam for a while now."

"Jacob," Carlisle said, "She is the only one that can."

Jacob sighed, "You will be back in one hour. Do not stop to talk to any of them, if they try to stop you. Just keep on driving."

"Do I have permission to run them over if they try to stop me?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Awesome."

Carlisle handed her an envelope with money, "Buy enough to last a few weeks if you can," he said.

Ashley looked at the money, "You do realize I'm buying groceries, not a house."

"Just be safe and be back in an hour," Carlisle said, "If you run into trouble, call."

"Yes sir."

Jacob walked beside Ashley as she drove off the property as far as he could go. Once he stopped, he watched the car until he couldn't see it anymore. He would stand there waiting until she returned.

Ashley drove a mile before something blocked her path. She was just short before she made it to the main road into town. She stopped short of hitting Sam. She was only inches away from him, "Move before I mow you down," she threatened.

Paul appeared at her open window, "Get out of the car," he said. She turned to look at him, "Please."

She put the car in park and got out.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as he approached her.

"We ran out of food. I'm getting supplies," she said.

"You're getting blood for them?" Paul asked, disgusted.

She rolled her eyes, "We ran out of human food. There are plenty of bunny rabbits hoping around."

"Why are you helping them?" Sam asked.

"Because they're my family."

"You and Jacob are apart of ours," Sam said.

"Here's something, try acting like it for once instead of forcing orders on everyone."

"You don't understand," Sam said.

"You're right, I don't. I don't think I ever will. Now; you, Paul and everyone else is going to let me pass because if you don't I will drive right over you."

"And if we don't?" Paul asked.

"Do you really want to see what Jake would do?" she asked before getting back into her car, "Hey Sam, who's the real alpha now? Bitch."

Sam didn't say anything, he just had an annoying look on his face. He and Paul stepped aside as Ashley drove onto the main road into town.

No one followed her.

It had been awhile since Ashley made the trip into town for food. Bella was looking worse. She didn't just look physically terrible but mentally. Whatever was inside of her was causing her to loose sleep because it wouldn't stop moving. The only thing that came to mind to describe Bella was 'the walking dead'. She was so skeleton-like that it gave Ashley nightmares.

Carlisle was giving Bella a daily check-up when Ashley was listening in from the hallway.

"Your rib is cracked, but there are no splinters. You haven't punctured anything," the doctor explained.

"Yet," Edward said.

"Edward," Carlisle warned.

"It's breaking your bones now. It's crushing you from the inside out," Edward said to Bella. Ashley couldn't keep her eyes off of Bella at this point, "Tell her what you told me. Tell her."

"Carlisle, tell me. It's all right," Bella said.

"The fetus isn't compatible with your body. It's too strong. It won't allow you to get the nutrition you need. At this rate, your heart will give out before you can deliver," Carlisle explained.

Ashley couldn't help herself when she gasped. Everyone turned to look at her, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…"

"Its fine," Bella said, "You can come in."

"Its not going to be fine," Ashley cried before running down the hallway.

She ran into Jacob, "What's wrong?" She didn't say anything as she tried to go past him, "Ashley."

"I just want to be left alone. I don't want to be here anymore. I can't breathe," she almost yelled.

"Everything is going to be fine," he said, trying to hold her.

"No it won't!" she tried pushing him, "Nothing will be fine ever again. You were right, I'm going to loose my best friend very soon."

Despite her trying to push him away, he held her in his chest as she sobbed. He rubbed her back and whispered sweat things to her to calm her until he was able to carry her to their room; where they spent the rest of the day together.

XXX

Except for Leah and Seth, who always insisted on staying outside, everyone was sitting around the living room watching TV. No one cared what was on; it was mostly used as background noise.

Jacob shared one of the couches with Ashley and Bella with him in the middle holding the both of them to his chest. Bella had gotten cold and Ashley offered Jacob as a heater; which turns out he was used that way before with Bella. Something no one told her about.

Ashley saw Emmett's look on his face, "If you say something, I'll make you change it to Glee," she threatened.

"Emmett," Jasper said, "Please, don't say anything."

"I was just going to say Jacob looks very cozy," Emmett said.

"That's it, everyone get their Gleek on," Ashley said.

If it were possible, everyone groaned their dislike.

Bella turned away looking sick. She began to dry heave into a bucket before lying down on the couch.

"She needs to eat something," Ashley said, looking worried as she sat up.

"She can't keep anything down," Alice said.

"We need to find away," Esme said.

"If only I could see what the fetus wants," Alice said.

"If not normal food," Ashley said, "Maybe a liquid diet."

"It's probably just looking for someone to sink its teeth into," Jacob commented.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Maybe it is," Ashley said.

"It was just a snide comment," Jacob said.

"Even if it's snide," Carlisle said, "It's worth a shot."

"He's thirsty," Bella said, looking hopeful.

"I know the feeling," Emmett said.

Ashley caught him staring at her, "Stare at my neck again and I'll sic Jake on you."

"I can only dream," Emmett said.

"And you can keep on dreaming," Jacob threatened.

"If it's craving, it's not going to want animal blood," Edward said.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Ashley said.

"I have some O negative laid aside for Bella," Carlisle said before leaving to retrieve it.

Jasper's eyes desperately followed Carlisle, "Walk with me," Alice said.

Emmett stood up to follow, "Walk with me?" he asked Ashley.

"Tempting," she said.

"Emmett," Rosalie said, getting him to leave.

Carlisle presented Bella a cup full of blood with a straw. She slowly began to drink.

"I think I might loose my dinner," Jacob said, moving away from Bella.

Carlisle checked her pulse, "Its working. Your pulse is getting stronger."

Bella smiled, "Its tastes…good."

"Oh my god," Ashley said, "Happy thoughts, happy thoughts. Someone change the channel to Glee."

XXX

Edward told Ashley the news that he could hear the babies thoughts. This put everyone in good spirits because that meant that they were keeping Bella and the baby safe for a good reason. They had hope now.

Carlisle, Esme and Emmett left to get supplies for Bella when the baby comes. Jacob helped them distract the pack.

Jacob had returned. He and Ashley walked into the living room to see Bella.

"Can't we come up with something just a little more classic?" Rosalie asked.

"Classic what?" Ashley asked.

"Name," Rosalie said.

"Well, that's easy, for a girl just name her after me," Ashley said.

"That's a very self-centered suggestion," Edward said.

"You know it," Ashley said.

Rosalie laughed, "Why don't you tell them your baby names, Bella."

"If it's a boy, EJ. Edward Jacob," Bella said.

Ashley made a face, "I hope you don't except us to name our first born after Edward."

"But you except us to name ours after you," Edward said.

"Duh."

"Then I was playing around with our moms' names if it is a girl," Bella said, "Renee and Esme, and I was thinking Renesmee."

"Renesmee," Jacob and Ashley repeated at the same time.

Edward laughed.

"Too weird?" Bella asked.

"This whole pregnancy has been weird," Ashley said, "So, why not a weird name?"

"It's not too weird," Edward said, "It's beautiful."

"Suck up," Ashley whispered.

He ignored her, "And it's unique, which certainly fits the situation. I like Renesmee."

"How would you even spell that?" Ashley asked.

"I have no idea," Jacob said.

Bella's back suddenly broke causing her to fall at an ugly and terrifying angle. Ashley covered her mouth with her hands before she screamed. Edward rushed forward as he was able to catch Bella's head before it hit the ground.

Everyone rushed forward to help Bella while Ashley stood back still in shock at what she had just scene. She didn't know what do to.

This was it.

Time had run out.

The baby was coming and the true unknown was about to begin.


	27. AN: Beta

**If anyone is interested, I need a Beta. I had one but it didn't work out and I really need one. My grammar sucks and I don't take the time to proof read and review everything before posting. You don't have to tell me, I know about the mistakes. I'd like someone I can run ideas by on all current stories and future stories. Someone who isn't afraid to tell me…that sucked. If you or if you know of any Betas, please let me know or pass me onto them. I really need the help.**

**Thank you**


End file.
